


Song of Light

by lilium_elendir, Oronir_Caragai



Series: Canticum Amoris [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Ardyn is skeevy, Blow Job, Fantasy AU, Gladio and Ignis as parents, Gladnis, Hand Job, Harpy!Ignis, M/M, Mpreg, fairy tale AU, heat cycle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-06-19 02:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 43,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15500634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilium_elendir/pseuds/lilium_elendir, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: Ignis experiences his first heat cycle and rushes home for relief from his partner. What he didn't expect was to become pregnant with child.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oronir's Note: Hey y'all! We're back on our Birdnis bullshit! So. This came about from us really wanting Gladio and Iggy to have a baby. Lili's a mama, and I'm an aunt, so it gives us the general good feels. Hope it does the same for you!

A month had passed since Gladio and Ignis had escaped the palace with their lives, and consecrated their love for each other. A month of days spent tangled together, sharing kisses and confessions of eternal love. Spent learning about each other and loving each other dearly.

It was difficult for Ignis to part from his love that morning, but necessary. He had a task to complete.

"Please stay safe, Little Bird."

"I shall do my best, my love." Ignis ran a clawed hand over his husband's tattooed arm. "I would love us to have a stew tonight."

Gladio smiled, honestly relieved for the task to take his mind from his spouse's departure.

"I'll check the snares when you leave, baby. I love you."

"I love you too, Gladio." Ignis gave his hand a reassuring squeeze before backing away from him. He spread his arms, fluffing out his feathers, and preparing for flight. With a last look at his spouse, he hopped, and departed.

Gladio watched Ignis until the sight of him was obscured by the trees. He rubbed his palm across his chest, tight with worry. He heaved a great sigh and went back into their cottage, to the home they had built together.

Gathering a sack from the wall and his tool belt, he set out into the woods intent on making Ignis a pot of delicious stew and fresh biscuits for dinner.

~~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~~

Emperor Izunia laid in his palatial bed, lacking the energy to sit up straight. Gilgamesh was steadfast at his side, his hand held gently between his concubine’s.

"I fear I will not make it to the end of the week without healing."

"Shh, rest, Ardyn. Dr. Besithia said you needed as much rest as possible. Close your eyes, my love."

"Mmm."

Ardyn's eyelids felt heavy and he didn't need convincing to let them slide shut. His breaths were shallow. Gilgamesh leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Ardyn's forehead, trying to quell the rage that roiled in his belly. If Ardyn died he would wring the life from that damnable creature with his bare hands.

~~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~~

Ignis landed in the courtyard of the palace and was immediately set upon by two guards. He let out a worried warble, raising his hands in a defensive motion.

"I am here to see the Emperor."

One guard placed his arm in front of the other.

"Master Ignis, His Eminence did not let us know to expect you."

"Nor did he know I was coming. Please. Show me to him."

The guard escorted Ignis through the hall. Golden braziers, sultry warmth. It was not where Ignis wanted to be, but where he needed to be. He had agreed to heal the Emperor, on the condition that he and Gladio could live in peace. A small burden for the better, as far as he was concerned.

Ignis tilted his head as the guard escorted him down a side hall, not to Ardyn's chamber.

"Is His Eminence not in his chambers?"

"No, Master Ignis. He is this way."

Ignis remained quiet as the guard approached the door at the end of the hall. He realized that there were no guards outside. His brow furrowed, and he turned, realizing the other guard was just behind him.

"Take me to His Eminence, now." His voice was stern, demanding despite the worry in his heart.

The guard behind him moved to cover his mouth, and he panicked, lashing out with his claws. Blood sprang from the slash across the guard's hand. Ignis shoved the guard in front of him digging his claws into his chest. He took a deep breath and screeched for help.

~~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~~

Gilgamesh remained with Ardyn while he slept, stroking his limp, auburn hair. He didn't trust the palace staff enough to leave him alone. There had been unrest in the palace; Guards leaving their posts, thefts, a concubine had even been attacked. Ardyn's power over the populace was waning with his illness. Gilgamesh supported his Emperor by ruling in his stead, handing down punishments with a heavy hand, often his own.

The scream that echoed down the hallways sent a shiver down Gilgamesh's spine. Ardyn's eyes flew open.

"Ignis! Gil, please!"

Gilgamesh leapt from the Emperor's bed and raced through the halls, gathering additional guards as he went.

Grim satisfaction coursed through his veins at the sight he found, though counter-productive to his desire for Ardyn to be healed.

Ignis screeched at the sight of Gilgamesh, and his guards. One of his assailants lay against the wall, clutching a wound to his arm. Non-fatal, but undeniably removing him from the fray. The other guard turned at seeing Ignis' attention removed from him. Before he could do anything, Gilgamesh moved forward, and grasped him by the throat. He applied pressure to the guard's trachea, effectively cutting off his airway before tossing him to the guards behind him.

"Bind them. His Eminence will bear judgement. You." Gilgamesh turned to Ignis and motioned for him to come forward. "Follow me, Harpy."

Ignis' chest fluttered with his terrified breathing. He followed closely behind Gilgamesh.

"What has happened?" Gil demanded of Ignis.

"They were supposed to bring me to Ardyn." His voice warbled as he regained his breath. "They tried to grab me, I defended myself. Gilgamesh, what is going on?"

Gilgamesh's nostrils flared, unseen to Ignis. Traitors, no doubt. He had no love for the creature, but for the guards to so boldly attack not only a creature of Ardyn's affection, but the one that was keeping him whole?

An offense punishable by death.

Ardyn was propped up against pillows upon Gilgamesh's return, his head lulled back exposing his throat. His breathing was shallow, and he didn't have the strength to lift his head when the door opened.

"Gil?"

The Emperor's voice was weak, his once handsome features twisted in pain.

Gilgamesh waved Ignis in with an accusatory look, and turned to the guard that had followed them in.

"Execute them both. Publicly."

Ignis pushed past Gilgamesh as he ordered his assailants to their deaths. He cared not, as he noticed the Emperor's condition, his exposed throat may as well have been his own on the chopping block.

He moved close to Ardyn and immediately began to sing. He thought of his love back home, how his song was keeping them safe. He swayed gently side to side as he let the melody of his song take him, the dulcet tones meant to bring Ardyn back his strength.

"Ignis..."

Ardyn breathed out in relief. His fingers lifted slightly from where they rested on the blanket covering him, wanting to hold Ignis' hand.

Slowly the color returned to Ardyn's face, his shallow respirations grew stronger as Ignis sang strength back into his heart.

"Darling, you came back." His voice was still quiet, but there was weight to it now, growing stronger with every minute that passed.

Ignis moved to take Ardyn's hand, faltering when he noticed the gore from his altercation still coating his talons. He finished his song, taking a few breaths as his voice tapered off. He turned to the guard by the door and held out his hands to display the blood.

"May I have a basin with warm water, and a towel, please?"

The guard nodded, exiting and making the request known to a servant outside of the chamber. He folded his hands in front of him in the meantime and nodded in response to the Emperor's statement.

"As was our agreement, Ardyn."

Ardyn shifted amongst the pillows, lifting his head to smile somewhat weakly at Ignis, but then frowning at the sight of his bloody hands.

"Ignis, what happened?"

While he waited for Ignis to explain, a servant entered with a basin of warm water, soap, a washcloth, and a towel. Ardyn patted the side of the bed nearest him and motioned Ignis closer. He soaked the cloth in the water, poised to help Ignis clean up, disturbed by what must have occurred. Ignis stepped close to Ardyn and held his hands out.

"I was cornered and attacked by the guards Gilgamesh just ordered to be executed. I apologize, could you order the servant back?" He asked of Ardyn, as he looked him over. For all intents, the Emperor already looked much better, but he knew for him to survive an additional month, he would have to sing more. "I'd like to have some water, and perhaps food. Are you hungry?"

"Please, darling, sit with me."

Ardyn guided Ignis down beside him with a gentle hold on his wrists.

"My appetite is slowly returning, perhaps I will feel like eating by the time the servant returns with food. What would you like to partake in, dear?"

He flicked his wrist at the guard to take note of Ignis' wishes, and then dipped the creature’s hands down into the water. He rubbed at Ignis' long, thin digits, slowly cleansing them.

Ignis glanced up at the guard and sighed as he mulled over the question.

"May I have tea, please? With lemon? And..." He felt a rumble in his stomach. Exhausted from his flight and altercation, his body required nourishment. "Lamb. And shellfish, please." He turned his attention to Ardyn, to the hands on his own. Ardyn’s hands were calloused, though not like Gladio's. His were old callouses, made nearly soft again through the use of his rich oils and lotions.

Ardyn inclined his head to the guard, signaling him to pass the request along. Gilgamesh stood stoically by the door, a soured look on his face. They would speak later about the attack on Ignis privately.

"I apologize, darling. It shames me that you were attacked on palace grounds. I fear my illness has made those less loyal to me rather bold. Their punishment will be swift and without mercy."

Ardyn focused on Ignis' hands, a furrow in his brow, truly disturbed. There was still no body to his hair, and it hung like a heavy curtain in front of his face. Once he'd dislodged the gore from under Ignis' talons, he started scrubbing his hands with soap, intent on having them cleaned by the time their meal arrived.

"Thank you..." Ignis replied out of nicety rather than gratitude. He scooted closer, his feathered thighs lying thick on the bed. He wished it was his spouse washing the blood from his hands, but it seemed to always be Ardyn. He stared at the soap suds obscuring the water, and thought of his spouse. He felt a small pang in his stomach, and swallowed it away, before looking up at Ardyn. "You should take a bath while you feel well, Your Eminence."

Ardyn carefully rinsed Ignis' hands, his thumbs brushing through the feathers at his wrists.

"A bath does sound lovely."

A bath with you, my darling, Ardyn thought. He lifted the towel from the bed and wrapped it around Ignis' hands for him to dry with, and then leaned back amongst the pillows.

"I may require some sustenance first, I still lack energy."

A guard stepped forward to carry the basin away. No sooner than he'd left, a servant was entering with a tray of food and a pot of tea. Lamb skewers with yogurt dip, shrimp skewers with cocktail sauce, and several skewers of grilled vegetables.

The pot of tea was accompanied by two cups, fresh lemon wedges, a honey pot, a pile of cubed sugar, and a pot of milk.

The idea of a bath sounded amazing, Ardyn was right. But a bath with him wasn't what Ignis wanted. He wanted a bath with Gladio. Ignis huffed quietly and scooted close to the tray of food.

He wanted his spouse. Desired his spouse. He felt the warmth in his stomach as he thought of him. He picked up a skewer of shrimp, and quickly chewed on it to distract himself, certain the heat would show on his face if he didn't try to stop thinking about it.

Ardyn's fingers brushed along the feathers of Ignis' arm, seeming incidental as he lifted a skewer of lamb from the tray. He made a sudden noise, and leaned forward to peer closely at Ignis, craning his neck to see behind the creature.

"Ignis darling, do you have new feathers?"

Ignis looked down at his golden feathers, the ones he had sprouted in marriage. He nodded, his mouth full of shrimp. He swallowed down the succulent bite.

"Yes, they sprouted as the Spirits blessed my marriage to Gladio. My people's bodies change. We molt as we seek mates, as we marry."

Ardyn's mouth twisted in disdain, and he tossed the skewer of lamb back onto the tray without even taking a bite. Of course. Of course they had married. Probably the moment they returned to the deserter's woods.

Ardyn couldn't contain the angry huff that escaped him while he gestured for the servant to come forward and make him a cup of tea.

"They are very lovely, like you."

Ignis smiled as he reached for a seasoned lamb skewer. "I've yet to experience all that I've heard of, such as a heat--" Ignis' smile faded. Is that why he couldn't shake the thought of Gladio? Why he was so horny? Was he experiencing his first heat?

Ardyn's angry thoughts paused as he registered the latter half of what Ignis had said.

"A heat?"

He swallowed hard, assuming the creature meant a heat like any other animal. He felt his cock stir beneath the blankets for the first time in weeks.

"Y-yes." Ignis stammered as he bit a chunk of meat from the skewer. He chewed and swallowed before answering. "As I said, I've never experienced it, but...I've heard it is...unlike any other...need..." He set the skewer down and moved to make a cup of tea. "Perhaps I should have a servant begin to fetch my sundries. If my thought is correct, I may need to leave."

He skewered a few lemon slices with a claw and stuck them in his cup.

Ardyn smiled behind the cup his servant passed to him.

"You know that fulfilling needs and desires is what we excel at here in the palace, darling. Perhaps you should linger rather than rushing off."

Ardyn took a long sip of the tea, soothing his suddenly dry mouth and throat, like a man parched. Ignis choked on a scoff as Ardyn sipped at his tea. He didn't have a chance to mount a defense before he continued.

"Besides, you said you would sing to me more, darling. I will not make it another month without additional healing, and then where would that leave you if this visit is any indication of what some are capable of?"

Ardyn's not so subtle reminder brought Ignis to silence again. He stared down at the lemons in his mug.

"I still intend to sing for you, Your Eminence." His voice was quiet, but sure. Almost cold. "Though I hadn't been attacked since last I was here. You'll understand if I... decline your offer of pleasure."

Ardyn inclined his head, undeterred by Ignis' response.

"Just know that the offer will still stand should you..." His golden eyes raked up and down Ignis' body as he shifted, the thin blanket covering his lap doing little to hide his erection beneath. "...change your mind."

Ignis poured his own tea and wrapped his hands around the warm mug. He noticed Ardyn's erection beneath the sheet and warbled quietly. He remembered Ardyn's lips around his cock. Remembered Gladio's cock inside of him as recently as the night before. He warbled again, trying to ignore the lewd desires in his mind.

"Ardyn, please." He looked up from his mug, his pupils dilated with desire. "Call a servant to fetch my things."

"Of course, darling."

A Cheshire grin spread across Ardyn's lips as he nodded towards the servant who had poured his tea. The man exited Ardyn's bedchamber, and he focused his attention back on Ignis, noting the change in his eyes, and the heat in his face.

Ardyn shifted again, letting his knees fall open, making his erection more prominent. The blanket slipped down his hips, revealing a trail of auburn hair that started below his navel and disappeared beneath the fabric. He was tempted to touch himself, just to see the effect it would have on the creature. Perhaps once he started singing.

Ignis drank down his tea with a shaky warble as his eyes travelled down Ardyn's form. The Emperor was revolting. Coated in sickly sweat. Hair matted down. And Ignis wanted him. He drank the tea down to the dregs and sat the cup down.

He stood as he began singing, though there was something definitively different with his song. Sultry, and needy, the song seemed to drip with sexual desire.

All it took was the first note of Ignis' sultry song for heat to flow through his veins. Ardyn's golden eyes locked with Ignis'. He could feel the heat overtake him, his skin flushing, his cock spasming with desire.

"Ngh, bloody Astrals, Ignis."

He was short of breath and his chest ached with need while his heart and body were strengthened by Ignis' song. Without thought he shoved the thin blanket down to his thighs, revealing his nudity below. His cock stood tall and thick against his belly, leaking copious amounts of pre-come from the tip.

His head fell back as he took himself in hand, remembering the day he had sucked Ignis dry and then was brought to orgasm with the assistance of the creature's voice.

"Come, darling, let me help you." He panted out, the pre-come coating his length, making it appear sticky and slick.

Spirits, Ignis wanted to be touched. He could feel his cock throb beneath his feathered covering, but he refused to reveal it. Soon, he thought, soon he could be off and on his way home.

He continued to sing for Ardyn, as he glanced to Gilgamesh by the door. He gestured to Ardyn with a hand, as if to ask why he wasn't helping.

Gilgamesh stood by the door, hard and panting, but waiting for his Emperor to beckon him forward. When Ardyn finally relented, Gilgamesh still retained enough self-control not to leap from where he was standing, and instead walked towards the bed.

He reached out and caressed Ignis' hip as he passed him, a silent invitation to join them. Gil's judgment was clouded by lust and need, and he knew it was what would make Ardyn the happiest.

Gilgamesh crawled into bed beside Ardyn, and immediately lowered his face to take Ardyn into his mouth. Ardyn stared Ignis down, holding Gil's long silver hair back so that Ignis could watch as his most beloved concubine pleasured him. He looked at Ignis as though he might devour him, imagining that it was the creature swallowing his shaft down whole.

The caress was all it took for Ignis to come undone. His feathers shuffled away to expose his erect, dripping cock. He wanted to be touched, he wanted to touch himself. He wanted to be fucked. His mind clouded further with images of carnal pleasure, of his husband filling him with his seed until he was dripping and lying in the grass.

His song became sweltering with desire as he met Ardyn's gaze. His blood pumped in his ears, and he grew dizzy with a feverish need. He had never felt anything like it, a primal desire that only grew worse. He needed to get home, and as quickly as he could.

Ardyn gasped at the sight of Ignis. The creature had not been so aroused the last time he was at the palace, not even after wine and hookah. Not even from being surrounded by the sights and sounds of other men fornicating. He had one hand tangled in Gilgamesh's fine hair, trying to pull him off his cock, his other hand reached out towards Ignis.

"Come, darling. Come and I shall fill you to the brim!"

Ignis suddenly stopped singing, and whimpered out, Ardyn's offer more tempting than he ever wanted it to be.

"I-I need to go, Ardyn. I am sorry. I shall return as soon as I am able."

Without waiting, he backed away from the Emperor and his concubine. He forced his feathers down to cover his genitals and hurried out of the room. He passed through a veritable orgy in the concubine common room, his song affecting everyone nearby. Even the servants and guards.

Climaxing once, alone together, the concubines were soon joined by Ardyn and Gilgamesh.

Ignis rushed out of the palace as fast as his legs could carry him, lightheaded with desire. He prayed he would have the energy and coherence to make it home. He leapt into flight the moment he made it into the open air of the courtyard.

A half an hour's time later, through furious, hurried flight, Ignis saw his glade. He let out a cry to alert his spouse to his return as he made it to the treetops.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Gladio spent the hours that Ignis was gone keeping his hands and mind as busy as possible. He checked the snares and brought several rabbits home for dinner.

He prepared dinner efficiently, skinning the rabbits and adding their meat to his stew pot. He had an assortment of vegetables from their garden, as well as spices. Some he'd grown, others he'd traded for with Talcott.

There was great tension across his shoulders, worried for the safety of his husband. He'd just gotten the biscuits in the oven when he heard Ignis' cry and raced from the house to greet him.

Ignis dove straight for his husband, barreling into his arms.

"Little bird!" Gladio cried out, opening his arms for his husband, but not expecting the force behind his landing. He staggered back a few steps, arms wrapping around Ignis tightly to keep them both from falling. Ignis immediately pressed their lips together in a fervor.

"Mm! My darling-"

His feathers shuffled around, leaving himself exposed.

"Mn!" He wrapped his arms and legs around Gladio, parting his lips and trying to press his pointed avian tongue into his spouse's mouth.

Gladio was overwhelmed by Ignis' passion, his lips parting for his husband's insistent tongue.

"Ig--mnm!"

His hands found Ignis' bared rear, squeezing his cheeks as his tongue slid against his spouse's.

Ignis warbled with desire as he tasted his husband. He pulled away, saliva trailing between them.

"My sweet, please, I-I-" He stammered as he tried to explain. "I need you-I'm in heat, and I -need- you." Ignis' voice was insistent, nearly begging.

Ignis' noises had Gladio's core heating quickly, the blood rushing to his cock.

"Heat?!" Gladio exclaimed, gasping for air. His feet moved of their own accord, his mind hazy with desire. He started to carry Ignis towards their cottage, so he could press his husband down into the bed and give him what he craved.

"Yes! I-Spirits, have I never explained, I-We go into a mating heat, please, I'll explain more later, but I need release, or I'll go mad!" Ignis' voice wavered, near whimpering with desire. He spoke quickly, his words stumbling over themselves. "I abandoned the Emperor to come home to you, I needed your cock so badly. Please, Gladio." He tried to tug off his husband's shirt as he was carried towards the cabin. "Please, Gladio, it-It's awful-"

"O-oh, oh -fuck-, baby. I'm tryin'!"

Gladio stumbled through the door of their home, lifting one arm at a time so Ignis could get his shirt off, his free hand keeping a firm grip on Ignis' pert ass.

"Almost there, baby." He gasped out, moving towards the bed.

Ignis held onto his spouse for dear life, pressing kisses to his neck the moment his shirt was off. He tossed it across the room and nipped at Gladio's neck.

"Please, I-I'm almost afraid we'll harm the bed. Grab the lube, and carry me outside."

Ignis wasn't even sure what he wanted anymore, so long as it ended in him coming so hard he saw stars.

"Break the bed? Spirits, Iggy..."

Gladio swiped their vial of lubrication from the bedside table and stumbled back outside. It was hard to focus with Ignis pawing all over him, and he was starting to feel as desperate for sexual relief as his husband was. His cock throbbed painfully with need, his pants uncomfortably tight.

"L-little bird... my pants... need them off."

He tried to pry Ignis from his hips, but gave up, sinking down on his knees in the soft grass of Ignis' glade, under the shelter of his mighty tree. Ignis let go of his spouse, landing on his bare rear.

"My apologies, dearest."

He spread his legs as he waited for his partner, finally allowing himself to touch his neglected cock. He sang out in a blissful song as he stroked his shaft and watched his husband.

Free of Ignis' long limbs, Gladio quickly unlaced the front of his pants, and shoved them down his powerful thighs. He hardly ever wore boots anymore, the ground of the glade easy on his feet.

He sat back on his rear to kick his pants off and free his legs, but Ignis' song made him short of breath and distracted him from the task at hand.

"Fuck!" He cried out in frustration, his feet tangled in the pant legs. His cock bobbed against his hard abs, and that little contact alone was enough to make his cock spasm, slicking his abs with pre-come.

He finally freed his feet, and scooping up the vial of lube, he descended upon Ignis to prep him.

Ignis raised a leg onto Gladio's shoulder, exposing his hole to him. He kept his hand on his cock, gently stroking to satiate his wild desire.

"I've never felt anything like this, Gladio, please, don't make me wait long-" He bucked his hips slightly, and whined. "I could only think of your cock, my love, filling me with your warmth, over, and over."

Ignis' pupils were fully dilated, making him look mad with passion. Gladio's hands trembled as he poured a copious amount of oil onto his fingers and directly onto his cock. He stroked himself twice to coat everything, his eyes rolling back in his head with pleasure.

He opened his eyes slowly, his amber irises barely visible around his blown pupils. He braced himself over Ignis with one hand on the ground, and pressed two fingers inside of him without hesitation, until Ignis' firm testicles were nestled in the palm of his hand.

"Spirits!" Ignis cried the moment Gladio pressed his fingers pressed inside of him. He raised his free hand to tease his nipple, his other still rhythmically teasing his shaft.

He sang out, a similar song to the one he sang to Ardyn, trying to coax his spouse into rushing.

Gladio's fingers scissored inside of Ignis, stretching him, widening him. He was dizzy with desire, but no amount of singing would coerce him into potentially hurting his spouse.

Instead he lowered his lips to Ignis' other nipple and sucked the hard nub and piercing into his mouth while his fingers worked quickly. He added a third finger, pressing deep, fingertips seeking the bundle of nerves along Ignis' inner wall.

Ignis tilled the soil with the talons of his toes, his other foot midair on his spouse's shoulder. His feathers bristled out with pleasure as he lulled his head back.

"Gladio~!" He sang, pleading with his partner. "Gla~di~o~!" The addition of the third finger made Ignis look at Gladio, his feathers shifting back as if poised to attack. "Gladio, please, I can't wait any longer, I want to lie you down, I want to ride you, darling!"

Gladio vigorously rubbed the flat of his tongue over Ignis' nipple, worrying the piercing knowing how sensitive Ignis' nipples were.

He heard Ignis' pleading distantly, as if his husband were far away. He released Ignis' nipple from his mouth with a wet pop and slipped his fingers from his body.

"Are you sure that's how you want me, little bird?"

Despite his doubts, Gladio laid back in the grass, pillowing his head on one of his arms. He stroked himself with his other hand, not because he needed to be harder, no, but because it felt incredible and he wanted to make sure he was slick enough for his husband.

"I want you -every- way, Gladio." Ignis scrambled to his knees, moving to straddle his spouse's hips. "I want to ride you, I want you to-" He took Gladio's hand from his shaft and laced their fingers together. He reached back to hold his shaft steady as he lowered himself onto it with a shuddered sound.

"Oh, Spirits, little bird!"

Gladio squeezed Ignis' hand as his husband lowered himself onto his cock, his body bowing up to meet him. He let his head thump to the ground, moving his arm so he could put his free hand on Ignis’ body.

"Oh Spirits forgive me, Gladio, I -love- you, I love you." He lulled his head back, repeating his confessions of love like a mantra for his spouse.

Gladio's fingers roamed, tweaking Ignis' nipples, brushing over his hip and thigh feathers, and then wrapping around his leaking shaft.

"I love you too, baby! I love you, little bird, the song of my heart!"

Ignis rolled his hips down against his spouse and raised himself up again. The pleasure was blissful, but not enough.

"My love, sit up for me, I require your strength for friction."

Ignis squeezed Gladio’s hand, and gave him a tug, partially trying to pull him up.

Gladio's abs contracted and pulled him upright, his chest pressed to Ignis', his hand still between them on his life partner's cock.

"This better, baby?"

He gazed deeply into Ignis' eyes, love still the most omnipresent emotion between them. He tried to pull Ignis close for a kiss, hungry for his husband's mouth.

Ignis nodded, the change in position momentarily trapping him on his partner's cock and rendering him speechless. He raised his hand to wrap around Gladio, holding on to his back to keep steady as he was pulled into the kiss.

He whimpered into Gladio's kiss as he resumed rising and falling, whimpering pathetically again when realizing he couldn't reach the ferocity of thrust his body desired.

Gladio pulled away from the kiss, his hands falling to Ignis’ hips.

“What do you need from me, little bird?”

He gripped Ignis’ hips and held him down on his cock, grinding their bodies together, keeping Ignis full.

"Fuck me!" Ignis cried out, his lust removing any inhibitions he may have had. He tried to wriggle in his spouse's grip, whimpering out with intense need at not being able to lift himself, and garner friction. Being filled with Gladio was amazing, but without the friction, only a taste, a tease. "Please, Gladio, pleeeease." He warbled with sheer desire, his eyes wet with needy tears. "Pleeease." He sang out, his voice dripping with sultry heat.

Gladio moaned from deep in his chest, Ignis’ whimpers and cussing sending a shiver down his spine.

“Little bird!” He cried out, rocking his hips upwards into Ignis. He lifted his husband by his hips and pulled him back down to meet his cock.

It wasn’t a quick motion, but it was done with force.

Gladio's cock rammed passed Ignis’ prostate, causing him to screech in passion. He wrapped both arms around Gladio in an effort to brace himself.

"More, please!"

“Fuck, baby! You keep screaming like that and I’m not gonna last long!!”

Gladio’s heart thundered in his chest, his vision swam with intense pleasure. He snapped his hips hard and fast, slamming Ignis down to meet him each time. Sweat trickled down the groove of his spine, and he panted while pressing sloppy kisses to Ignis’ neck.

Ignis' voice rang out in a song of his pleasure, punctuated with the force of his thrusts. His feathers were crestfallen and drenched with sweat. He choked on a warbled noise and cried out again.

"Please, Gladio, make me come, I want to scream your name!"

“I know, baby, I’m tryin’. Hang on to me, let me try something.”

Gladio stopped his movements so he could maneuver up onto his knees. He still held Ignis firmly in place, buried deep inside him. He tried to placate his husband with kisses as he hobbled over to the trunk of Ignis’ tree on his knees.

He wrapped one arm around Ignis’ back, his hand firmly on his shoulder, and leaned forward. He braced his forearm against the tree, his arm protecting Ignis’ back. He spread his powerful thighs, and looped his other arm around Ignis’ waist, holding him in a reclined position.

Now he could thrust longer, harder, faster. His hips drew back, pulling almost all the way out, and then slammed back home with a cry of pure pleasure. Ignis cried out, the noise one of pure elation.

"Love! I'm so close, please!" Ignis raised an arm, clawing blindly at the bark of his tree. Sap wept from his tree, coating his claws.

"Gladi-Gladio, please!" His toes scrunched in midair, held aloft by the position he was in. "My partner, my Gladio!"

Gladio’s hips pistoned, his thrusts long and hard.

“L-little bird!! I—ah!”

Every muscle in Gladio’s body was taut with effort and strength, holding Ignis up and fucking him mercilessly.

“I love you, Iggy! I—I’m gonna—!”

With a mighty cry of Ignis’ name, Gladio came fiercely deep inside Ignis’ body. Buried to the hilt, his hips stuttered as he rode his climax out, filling Ignis with his seed.

Ignis cried out again, the warmth of his spouse's thrusts and orgasm bringing him his own. His cock spurted hot come over his abdomen, but his heat still wasn't satiated.

He hooked his ankles behind Gladio's back and continued to grind his ass down on his cock to milk him.

"Please, sweet love, more, more."

His voice seemed calmer post orgasm, but still wanting.

Gladio was sensitive post-orgasm and tried to gently still Ignis’ hips.

“I’m gonna need time to recover, little bird.”

He looked over his husband; flushed, crestfallen feathers, sticky with his release, and still hard. Gladio sat back on his heels, pulling their chests together to distract Ignis.

Ignis lowered his hand, sticky with sap, and licked over his claw. His eyes looked almost predatory as Gladio pulled him close.

"My love..."

He held a claw out to Gladio for him to taste the sap covering it. He continued to try to wiggle his hips down despite Gladio's attempt to distract.

"I want more..." He pouted and whined seductively at his partner.

Gladio’s heart fluttered in his chest, the look Ignis gave him sent a shiver down his spine. His large hand closed around Ignis’ thin wrist as he brought his husband’s claws closer. He could feel himself softening inside of Ignis, and spoke halted words as he licked along Ignis’ claws.

“Little... bird.. you know.. I need... time... to recover... unless...”

Gladio paused and looked straight into Ignis’ eyes.

“Sing to me, baby. Sing me back to hardness.”

His voice thickened, the idea of Ignis singing him quickly back to erection flushed him with heat.

A devious smirk curled Ignis' features at the thought of getting more.

"Let us see..."

He moved his free hand to caress the back of Gladio's hair and took a deep inhalation. As he exhaled, he sang, conjuring images of love and sultry heat, of sweat, and of sex. He thought of Gladio's noises, the moans that only he was privy to, and rocked his hips down.

"Ohhh, Spirits, little bird..."

Gladio heated from head to toe as his blood was redistributed in his body by Ignis' song. He cupped Ignis' jaw in his hands as he watched his partner sing, captivated by his beauty.

The song brought forth memories of their short time together, the days and nights they spent in each other's arms. How they explored their bodies, discovering what brought the other the most pleasure.

The sun crested the tree tops and shone warm light upon them as Gladio lengthened and thickened inside his husband's body. Ready once more, he interrupted Ignis' song with a passionate kiss, covering Ignis' mouth with his own as he rocked up to meet Ignis' hips.

"M-mn..." Both Gladio's lips, and the hardening of his cock caused him to purr into his spouse's mouth. The warmth of his spend inside of him seemed to douse the flames of his heat. "Please, I need more of you."

Gladio traced a path down Ignis' body, from the jaw he was tenderly holding to one of his pierced nipples. He pressed his tongue into Ignis' mouth while his thumb teased the perky nub.

He wasn't sure what more he could give Ignis, his entire length buried inside his young husband's body, but he thrust upwards again anyway.

Ignis shuddered harshly against his partner at the thrust, the sensation causing him to quiver. He tilted his head back away from his Gladio to moan out. The noise sounded almost exhausted.

"Your seed, my love, it feels so warm. Come for me once more."

He tried to grind down to meet him, but gave in, letting Gladio have full control over him.

Gladio felt the frenzied lust slip away even though Ignis was still in need. He held Ignis tightly, keeping their bodies pressed together as he gently laid Ignis down in the grass under the canopy of his tree.

The tree did little to shade them from the warmth and the light of the sun, and it was by that grace that Gladio made love to Ignis.

He set a much softer pace, gently rolling his hips. He slid his arms under Ignis, cradling him lovingly while slowly thrusting into him. Over and over, until he could feel the heat pulling deep in his belly.

“I love you, Ignis, song of my heart.”

"I love you too, my sweet Gladiolus." Ignis replied, as he held his love tight. Under the blissful sun, in the glade that was their home. His feathers angled back as he noticed his love growing close to orgasm again.

"Please, my sweet, I want to lie tangled with you here forever."

“And so we shall, little bird.”

Gladio kissed at Ignis’ neck as he drew closer to climax, whispering sweet nothings against his skin.

The heat built in his lower abdomen, but he kept the thrusting of his hips at the same slow pace. His body was responding to Ignis’ need, to his song.

He stayed on the edge of climax for what seemed like a blissful eternity, his testicles swelling with his seed until he ached.

“Ig—Iggy, I.. I’m gonna.. oh, -Spirits-!”

A guttural moan tumbled from Gladio’s chest, his hips stuttering as his cock pulsed his climax deep inside Ignis’ body, filling him even more.

Ignis grasped lightly at Gladio's back with his talons, shuddering in sheer bliss at the warmth blossoming inside of him. He felt his heat begin to dissipate, and his mind become cloudy; not with lust, but a post sex haze.

Ignis let his head lull over, looking as if he was going to pass out at any moment. The grass felt wonderful against his face.

"I think it's over, darling. Come. Rest with me..." Ignis tugged at his spouse, hoping for him to lie beside him, and join him for a nap.

“Sweet little bird...”

Gladio smiled down at his husband, who finally looked satisfied, and peppered his face with little kisses. He felt exhausted himself. Coming twice, close together, had sapped him of his strength.

Gladio carefully eased out of Ignis and flopped onto the ground beside him. He rolled onto his side and gathered his husband into his arms.

Ignis gave a small wiggle, his feathers bristling out to keep his body warm for his swiftly impending nap.

"Thank you, my love..."

His gratitude was interrupted by a yawn, one so great all of his pointed teeth showed. He closed his eyes and nuzzled up against his love's chest. He wondered if that was it, if his heat was truly satiated by his lovemaking, but the thought was cut short by sleep taking him. He exhaled in quiet, contented hums.

This was Gladio’s favorite part of napping with his husband, feeling his soft feathers against his skin while falling asleep to the soft lullaby of Ignis’ noises.

“Love you, baby...”

He mumbled sleepily, eyes closed and a smile on his lips. He was so tired he thought he could sleep until dawn.

Ignis didn't hear Gladio's platitudes, already fast asleep.

Unbeknownst to him, his body worked as he rested, in ways he hadn't considered possible. He lowered his hand in his sleep, and subconsciously rubbed over his come filled lower abdomen, before nuzzling closer to his spouse.


	3. Chapter 3

A week after his passionate lovemaking with his spouse, Ignis began to feel strange. Gladio noticed him gathering sticks and creating a small pile beside his tree. When asked, Ignis only offered a small shrug and a smile. He pawed absentmindedly at a rabbit pelt Gladio had left on their bed.

"Gladio? Do we have any lemon slices left? Or ginger root?"

"Hmm...don't think so, little bird. Why, are you feeling okay?"

Ignis raised himself from the bed, flashing his partner a reassuring smile.

"Mmhm. A bit nauseous. I'm going to get some fresh air." He pressed a kiss to his partner's cheek and wandered outside. His pile of sticks had grown to a fair size. He gathered two handfuls in his talons, and flew up to his nest with two great flaps of his wings.

Gladio followed him outside, and craned his neck to try to see what he was doing. He called up to his partner, concerned with his sudden bout of nausea.

"You okay up there, Ignis?"

Ignis sat on his rear, opening his feet to release the two bundles of sticks he brought with him. He began to thatch his nest with them, humming peacefully to himself.

"Little bird?" Gladio called again. Ignis leaned over, smiling to his love.

"Yes, dearest?"

"Are you sure you're okay?" Gladio tried to mask the concern in his voice.

Ignis sat back, and looked at his nest, the answer an overwhelming no. It was wrong, it was all wrong, and he didn't know why. He huffed, and hopped down with a graceful flap of his wings.

"My nest isn't comfortable, and I can't place why." He exhaled, and crossed his arms over his chest. "Perhaps I need to take my mind off of it." His mind wandered as he thought of what may help, though he kept trailing back to one thing. He desperately wanted lemon slices. "Darling?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to go to the palace for supplies."

"What?" Gladio scoffed, almost incredulously. "Little bird, is that really the best idea? I-You were attacked when you were there, let me go with you."

"No-" Ignis responded quickly. "-dearest, no. I-"

Gladio reached out to place his hand on Ignis' feathered bicep. He looked at him with concern in his hazel eyes.

"Little bird, I'm worried about you. You're acting strangely, is it really the best time for you to go to the palace?"

Ignis stared at Gladio for a lingering moment, his lower lip quivering. He placed his hand on Gladio's and rubbed his thumb over his spouse's skin.

"Gladio, I feel...Stir crazy. Nothing feels -correct.- Nothing tastes right, nothing-it- It feels..." He looked down for a moment, and sighed, the noise coming out in a frustrated melody. "Please. I promise you, I won't be long."

Gladio raised his hand, stroking gently over Ignis' high cheekbone. He leaned to press a kiss to Ignis' lips, and forced a reassuring smile.

"If it's what'll make you feel better, little bird. Please don't keep me waiting long, okay?"

Ignis reciprocated the kiss, before embracing his spouse, and reciprocating again.

"I promise, my love." Ignis took a step back, and opened his wings. "I love you, Gladiolus."

"I love you too, song of my heart."

Gladio watched his love hop, and take flight. He watched until he could see him no longer, and glanced at the placement of the sun. He would give his love to early evening, and if he hadn't returned by then, he would travel to the palace to retrieve him.

~~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~~

The moment Ignis arrived in the courtyard, he was approached by a harried looking guard.

"Master Ignis, His Eminence requests you fly to the concubine veranda, and enter from there for your safety."

Ignis tilted his head slightly at the request, but nodded nonetheless.

"Of course, thank you. Could you ask a servant to bring a tray of preserved lemon slices to his quarters, please?"

"Of course, Master Ignis. Right away."

Ignis hopped up, flying over the garden treetops and up to the veranda. Two concubines fornicating on a chaise on the veranda paid him little mind, instead remaining entranced by each other. He allowed himself in to the concubine's chambers, nodding to the guard by the door.

"Hello."

"Master Ignis!" The guard nearest Ardyn's chambers smiled, and called across the room to him. He recognized him immediately as the guard that he had befriended in captivity.

"Hello!" Ignis replied as he cut across the room, avoiding concubines in various states of sexual pleasure. "How is His Eminence?"

"Whole, thanks to you. He awaits you in his chambers."

The guard moved to open Ardyn's chamber door and allow him in.

The Emperor was lounging in his bed. Sitting up, his back against his headboard, a silken sheet protecting his modesty. His knees were raised, causing the sheet to drape between them.

A silver tray sat beside him, laden with his favored morning delicacies. Cinnamon buns, his morning coffee, and a bowl of assorted sliced fruits. He held a sausage between his fingertips as Ignis entered, placing the remnants in his mouth with an excited noise as he saw his guest.

"My dearest Ignis, you've kept your word. Are you feeling better?" He held his hand out to Gilgamesh beside him. The concubine leaned, taking Ardyn's fingertips into his mouth and lapping the greasy remnants from them. He parted with a kiss to the Emperor's fingers, and stepped away. He walked past Ignis with a scowl and a huff as he exited.

Ignis paid no mind to Gilgamesh, instead opting to move closer to Ardyn. He ran his hand over the bed, relishing in the feeling of the silken sheets.

"Yes, thank you. I apologize for leaving so quickly when last we met."

Ardyn took a piece of fruit between his fingertips, and lapped at it as he maintained eye contact with Ignis.

"It's quite alright dearest. You looked quite...bothered." He placed the piece of fruit into his mouth, and gestured for Ignis to come closer.

Ignis felt a small pang of nausea, and swallowed it away as he climbed into the bed. He slipped beside Ardyn, keeping the tray between them as he settled into a reclined position against the silken pillows. He chose an olive green pillow and hugged it to his stomach.

"My husband was able to satiate me, thank you." Ignis' attention was diverted to the door as a servant entered carrying a small tray of honey and sugar preserved lemon slices. The servant placed the platter beside Ardyn's, and quickly excused themself. Ignis didn't see Ardyn's lip twitch in aggravation at the sheer mention of his spouse satiating his desire. He was too busy immediately taking up one of the lemon slices, and folding it into his mouth. The sugary tang blossomed along his tongue, causing him to make an elated little noise.

Ardyn glanced at the creature with a small smile, his lips perking up at the noise.

"Do you like them?"

"Mn!" Ignis nodded, his toes curling. "It was exactly what I was craving, thank you. Could you have a small jar prepared for me to bring home, please?"

"Once you pay your price, of course. Whatever you would like."

"Oh. Oh, of course." Ignis licked off the sticky remnants from his claws, the pillow still grasped tightly in his free hand. He paused a moment, before closing his eyes, and beginning to sing. He thought of Gladio, of his home, and sang a song rife with contentment, and love. Caring, and warmth. Rather than fight the sentiment, Ardyn closed his eyes and accepted Ignis’ song. Perhaps if he could provide Ignis with warmth and comfort, then the creature would dally in his arms. Ignis hugged the pillow and smiled, opening his eyes to look at Ardyn as he sang. Ardyn opened his eyes to find Ignis looking at him. He smiled brightly, trying to use Ignis’ song in his favor. He lowered his legs  and spread his arms in invitation, hoping the creature would climb in his lap.

Ignis completed his song, and shook his head. He didn't want to be on Ardyn's lap, but he did want to be in his bed. Just not with him. The pillows and sheets felt amazing beneath him.

"I...don't think it is the best plan, Ardyn, though I'll stay with you here for a few moments while we discuss my payment."

Ardyn scoffed quietly at his offer being denied so quickly. He waved a flippant hand, and took his cup of coffee.

"As you wish, darling. What would you care to return home with this month, besides your lemons?" Ignis felt over the silk of the pillow again. Ardyn gestured at the pillow in his arms. “Shall I add one of my bed pillows to your list of necessities?”

Ignis hugged the pillow again with a sheepish pout and nodded.

"Yes, just this one is sufficient." The pillow, olive green silk with golden thread embroidery, puffed back to life as Ignis relinquished his hold on it slightly. "I can only fly and carry but so much." He was attracted to the pillow for some reason, the texture of it seemingly calmed his nerves and nausea.

"What else, darling?" Ardyn set his cup down and reached for the cinnamon roll on his platter. He watched Ignis' eyes go wide at the sight of the pastry. "Perhaps this?"

Ignis felt hunger gnaw at his stomach. He nodded and held his free hand out to accept the pastry. Ardyn handed it to the creature with a grin.

"Yes, please. And more...cinnamon, pastries..."

"Shall I have a servant bring the lamb you like?"

Ignis' stomach did another somersault at the mention of them. He loved the lamb skewers, what was going on with his stomach? Perhaps he was getting ill.

"Just a few skewers to bring home, I should think."

For the deserter, no doubt. Ardyn snorted, but followed up with a nod.

"Of course, dearest. Whatever you desire." He clapped his hands and a servant appeared. He allowed Ignis to convey his wishes to the servant, mint and herbs, cinnamon and pastries, containers easy for transport. “I expect my guest’s items to be ready for transport within the hour. He is eager to return home.” The servant bowed his way out.

"Of course, Your Eminence.”

"Thank you, Ardyn." Ignis replied quietly after the servant departed. He lifted the cinnamon roll to his mouth, and snacked contently on it. Ardyn watched, wondering if his alchemists could create an aphrodisiac or hypnotic to add to the spices for Ignis’ next visit, to make him more pliant. His smile defied the devious thoughts in his mind.

Ignis pouted as he licked the sticky remnants from his claw.

"Something wrong, dear?"

He shook his head, though his expression said otherwise.

"I apologize, I'm just a bit nauseous."

Ardyn's brow furrowed in concern for the creature. He leaned to gently rub Ignis' arm, trying to guide him down to the bed.

"Why not rest a spell while my servants gather your sundries?"

Ignis tilted his head in consideration. He supposed perhaps a rest would do him well. After all, he did have a long way to fly home. He allowed Ardyn to guide him down to lie amongst the pillows, and stroke the golden feathers on his arm. He still clutched his pillow to his stomach. Ardyn snapped his fingers, and a servant appeared to remove the trays from the bed for Ardyn to scoot closer to Ignis.

The scent of the bed was almost overpowering to Ignis. Ardyn's musk and the scent of his bath oils, citrus and sandalwood. It was simultaneously alluring and nauseating. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, exhaling in a tired warble. He rolled onto his side and hugged the pillow to his stomach.

"Perhaps a rest would do me well."

He nuzzled into the pillows beneath him, the silks soft against his skin and feathers. He made a contented noise, and nuzzled again.

"Are you comfortable, darling?"

"Mmhm..." Ignis nodded, allowing himself to doze off beside the Emperor. His breaths quieted into a hum. A sense of peace settled over the bedchamber as the divine creature relaxed into slumber.

"Oh, Ignis,” Ardyn whispered, “would that I could turn back the hands of time for the chance to treat you with more dignity and grace.” His fingers rubbed and threaded through the longer feathers on Ignis’ back, fingertips brushing the ends of his pure gold feathers. He continued to stroke Ignis’ back, but his other hand drifted further to stroke the tail pinions covering his modesty. Ignis opened his eyes, a fit of nausea waking him; he narrowed them at Ardyn. He warbled an aggravated, discordant noise, annoyed by Ardyn's gall.

"Are my supplies ready yet, Ardyn? I think I'm -quite- ready to return home."

Ardyn cringed with each annoyed sound Ignis made, but couldn't quite remove the amused expression from his golden gaze.

"Given you didn't request much, they should be shortly. Travel safe.” He reclined in the bed, eyes sliding shut, suddenly feeling tired deep down in his bones. “My servants will assist you. Don’t forget your pillow. I’m sure your partner will be pleased for you to bring home a souvenir from my bed.” He waved his hand dismissively towards the door, eyes still closed.

Ignis' brow furrowed at Ardyn's comment. He had been kinder today, but Ignis supposed he was naive for thinking the man had changed entirely. He pulled himself and the pillow from the bed, and responded in a huff.

"I shall see you in a month's time, Ardyn. Try not to pass before then." He turned without waiting for Ardyn's response, and exited, taking long strides through the concubine's quarters.

“No promises, darling.” The Emperor muttered after Ignis' departure. He opened his eyes and noticed a golden pinion lying on his bed. He took it between his fingers and brushed the soft feather across his face as he drifted off to sleep.

Ignis met the servant by the door, his sundries and supplies wrapped into a neat bundle. He opened it, tying his pillow safely inside of it. Once re-secured, he picked up the bundle with his feet, and took off, entirely ready to go home.

~~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~~

Ignis flew home as fast as his wings could carry him, his parcel clutched tight in his feet. His heart sang as he saw the smoke from their cabin filtering through the tree tops. The new home Gladio had built by his lake, by his tree. He landed just outside the trees, releasing the parcel and sitting beside it, exhausted. "Darling~" He sang out. "I require your assistance~!"

“Ignis!” A clatter could be heard from inside the cottage and the door flew open. Gladio ran over to Ignis, falling to his knees beside him. He threw his arms around his husband, nearly sobbing in relief. “Oh, little bird, you’re home, you’re safe!”

Ignis managed only to pat his partner's side, stuck in his grip. "I promised you I would return safely, darling. And in less than a full day's time." He wiggled, trying to press a kiss to Gladio. "Come, help me inside, and we'll unpack our sundries together."

“I trust you, Ignis, it’s -him- that I lack faith in.” Gladio relinquished his iron grip on his partner and happily pressed their lips together. “I’m so glad you’re home, I was worried." He nuzzled his face into Ignis’ feathers for a moment before releasing him. He lifted his spouse to his feet as he stood, and scooped up Ignis’ parcel into his arms. “Come, I’ll put some water on for tea or coffee.” He ushered Ignis into their home, smiling from ear to ear.

"I'm glad to be home as well, darling." Ignis winced as he walked, his feet sore from carrying the parcel grasped in his talons. He sat at their small table for two, and gestured for Gladio to place the parcel on top of it. "A few coffee beans sound marvelous. How has your day been, sweet partner?"

Gladio placed Ignis’ parcel on the table and wandered around the kitchen. He set a pot of water to boil on the stove. The stove that had taken every ounce of his considerable strength to transport from his old house to their new one. He joined Ignis at the table, trying to look excited at Ignis’ loot, but looking at it like blood money. He had lived alone for a long time without the Emperor’s luxuries, and felt them unnecessary now. “It was lonely without you, little bird. I was especially worried with how you've been acting."

"I know, darling, I'm sorry." He noticed Gladio's gaze and sighed quietly. He worked the parcel open, and found the package of lamb skewers first. Their tantalizing aroma made them easy to find. He set them on the table, close to Gladio. "A snack, darling. Meat, to keep your strength up."

The pillow is blatantly obvious in the unwrapped parcel. He moved it to the side to rifle through a few graduated glass cylinders of different colors. He held one up, thinking to himself how lovely they would look where the sun would hit them. They were filled with various grains and spices. Rice, flour, pepper, salt, sugar, ranging down to a small one filled with saffron. He opened the small jar and inhaled with a happy noise. Gladio's eyes flit about the contents of the parcel, a thin smile on his face.

"Did... did you have a good time at the palace?” He fingered over the colored glass, avoiding the pillow, and the meat. The sight of the pillow and the smell of the meat reminded Gladio of Ardyn and the palace, and it nauseated him. Ignis looked up from the jar and smiled sadly at Gladio.

"I didn't, honestly." Ignis closed the jar and set it back on the table. "But it was worth it, for the sundries. I wasn't even sure what to ask for!"

"Do you have plans for that spice, little bird?” Gladio swallowed, trying to focus on the positives from Ignis’ journey.

Ignis opened an orange jar of cinnamon sticks and inhaled their scent.

"Not as of yet, but I thought they'd be fun to cook with, together. Anything we don't like, we can trade to Talcott for biscuit flour."

Ignis seemed genuinely excited about the jars, and his ill gotten goods, but chose not to tell Gladio about Ardyn stroking his feathers. He was certain Gladio would never let him leave again.

Gladio got up to make them a pot of coffee, stopping to embrace his spouse from behind. He leaned down over the chair and buried his face in Ignis’ feathers, arms wrapping around his chest. He took a deep breath, and smelled...citrus? From Ardyn's sheets, no doubt.

"Did you have a nap while you were there?” Gladio released Ignis to gesture at the pillow on his way to the stove. He poured hot water over coffee beans at the bottom of a kettle and looked over at his spouse curiously.

Ignis nodded, having no reason to hide that fact.

"Just for a few minutes. I thought the pillow may help my nest to be more comfortable."

Gladio turned his attention back to the kettle to hide his distaste.

"I...hope it helps." He nodded and hung his head momentarily, not wanting to argue it. He was truly relieved at just having Ignis home safe. He returned to slip his arms around his partner again, taking comfort in the feel of his feathers against his skin. “I love you, little bird.”

Ignis rubbed his cheek against Gladio, nuzzling him softly.

"I love you too, Gladio." His feathers shifted and fluffed in his lover's grasp. "I love you..." He whispered out again. His toes curled, still aching from his journey. He winced and flexed them. "Gladio, could I ask a favor?"

Gladio noticed the wince and cupped Ignis’ cheek to peer into his beautiful green eyes.

"Anything for you, are you okay?” His brow furrowed in concern.

"My feet ache from holding that parcel. Nothing I won't survive, darling. Could you perhaps save some hot water for me to soak in?" His warm baths in the palace had spoiled him. Ignis wondered if there was a way to build a hot bath in his little grove.

“Of course, little bird. I’m sorry, I’ll take care of you.” Gladio scooped Ignis into his arms and stood, carrying him to their bed. Their bed wasn’t fancy, but it was built by his hands with love. Large and long enough for them both to fit comfortably, it was lumpy in places, but plenty padded for comfort. The linens were clean and soft, and smelled of the fresh forest air of Ignis’ glade. He settled Ignis down into the pillows against the headboard.

Ignis seemed to brighten up the moment he was sat in bed. He nestled back amongst the pillows and inhaled deeply. The scent of home, and of his spouse.

There wasn't much water left, so Gladio wet some wash cloths in what remained, and carried them to Ignis. He sat on the bed and wrapped the hot, wet cloths around Ignis’ avian feet, and started rubbing them in his lap. He looked up at his husband and smiled. “Better?”

Ignis smiled warmly at Gladio, cooing happy noises as the cloths were wrapped around his feet with care.

"If only for being with you again, yes."

After living the last ten years of his life in hiding and solitude, Gladio was still amazed every day that this beautiful creature was in his life, and his husband no less.

"Your wings must be tired too. Maybe a little nap is in order."

"Only if you're beside me, darling." Ignis held out an arm, in a gesture to motion him closer. Gladio was right, his shoulders would no doubt be sore in the morning.

Gladio just smiled in response as he eased Ignis’ feet from his lap and scooted up to the head of the bed.

"My handsome life partner, I love you so.”

All was right in the world now that Ignis was home with him. He nuzzled against Ignis’ side and could feel himself relaxing. Ignis lowered his hand to rub over his tummy.

"I love you too, darling." Ignis closed his eyes and nuzzled against Gladio, his hand resting on his stomach. His nausea had mostly subsided, for the time being; but the longer it lasted and the worse it got, the more he suspected it was something else. Something more serious.

Gladio pulled Ignis against his chest, nosing into his neck feathers. He wrapped his arm around his partner, covering the hand on his stomach with his own. Gladio thought Ignis must be hungry after his long flight.

"I’ll make you something to eat while you rest your feet.” He murmured into Ignis’ feathers.

Ignis felt his stomach somersault again.

"I can snack on the remainder of those skewers, thank you." His voice sounded mildly nauseated at the prospect. He swallowed hard. "Perhaps there are some salt crackers in the sundries...or bread to go with?"

Gladio raised his head to look over Ignis.

“Little bird, are you still not feeling well?” He moved his hand from Ignis’ stomach to his cheek and forehead, checking for a temperature. “I think there are a few biscuits left in the canister that we made a few days ago. They’re probably kind of hard, but I don’t think we have any crackers..."

Ignis moved to sit up, and got hit with a worse wave of nausea. He visibly grasped the sheets, before forcing himself to stand. The cloths fell away from his feet and onto the floor. "Gladio." His voice sounded concerned. "Help me outside, please."

“Iggy?!” Gladio hopped out of bed behind Ignis, looping an arm around his waist and shouldering up under his wing. He wanted to lay accusations about Ardyn poisoning him, but he kept silent, not wanting to distress his partner further. He opened the front door, and led Ignis outside. Ignis seemed almost miraculously better the moment he was out of the cabin. He breathed in deep and stretched his back.

"Oh, that's much better..." Ignis leaned up to kiss Gladio's cheek. "Thank you, darling." He hummed to himself and wandered over to his tree. "Would you like to sit out here with me?" He pointed to a spot in front of the tree, beside his pile of sticks.

Gladio always wondered the effect of spending too much time indoors would have on Ignis, but smiled at the sudden turn in Ignis’ demeanor. “We should spend more time outside, little bird, get more fresh air.”

Gladio's words went unnoticed as Ignis glanced around his glade, then up to his tree. How could he not have noticed? He was -nesting.- That was why he refused to let that pillow go. He felt suddenly nauseous again at the realization and clutched at the tree.

Gladio still didn't understand what was going on as he followed Ignis to his tree. He looked at the pile of sticks and had a sudden thought. “Wait, Iggy, are you trying to make your nest bigger so my big ass’ll fit in it? Cause I’d sleep up there with you. Or try, at least.” He laughed, the idea seeming comical. He rested his hand on Ignis’ shoulder and looked up at his nest. Ignis felt tense beneath his fingers.

"Not...exactly..." Ignis turned to face Gladio and took his hand. "D-darling, I have to explain something. Something I should have explained far earlier, but didn't...Spirits, I'm sorry, Gladio, I didn't think." He took a deep breath and looked at their hands. Gladio smiled at Ignis, despite his concern over his partner’s anxiety. He held Ignis’ hands, thumbs rubbing his palms as he continued to explain.

"My people are...we can replicate hermaphroditically...so, despite my being male, with you being accepted as my partner, my body has made...accommodations..." He sighed and looked at Gladio.

"I...I fear I may be with child."


	4. Chapter 4

Gladio's lips mouthed Ignis’ words, as if that might help his comprehension.

“Replicate...?” His brow furrowed, mind numb. He didn't seem to grasp what Ignis meant until he said ‘with child’. His bearded jaw swung open, head tilting to the side. “With child?” His eyes lit up in wonder. “With child?! I... we... we’re gonna be dads?!” He looked intently at Ignis and his eyes suddenly filled to the brim with tears of joy. “We’re gonna be parents,” he whispered quietly before pulling Ignis into a fierce yet gentle hug. Ignis snuggled into Gladio's arms, but didn't quite reciprocate.

"I can't be certain yet, and I'm...I'm honestly fearful..." Ignis emitted a quiet, worried noise. "What if something happens? Wha-what if it's a human child, and my body miscarries it?" Tears filled his eyes, and he burrowed into Gladio's chest. "I'm terrified, darling..."

“O-oh, little bird.” Folding Ignis into a loving embrace, fear gripped Gladio's heart as Ignis warbled worried noises. “I wish I had the answers for you. Do you think others of your kind would know? I’m not sure how much a human mid-wife could help, but we could seek one out.” He stroked the back of Ignis’ head, trying to soothe his partner. His probably pregnant partner. Spirits above, the thought made him weak in the knees. His life had already become incredible enough with Ignis in it, but to possibly have a child too? Gladio felt very humbled.

"I've no one to ask..." Ignis squeezed his hand between them and ran it over his bare stomach. "Oh-oh Gladio, you...you would want the child, yes? I didn't even think to ask."

Gladio gently rubbed his hand over Ignis’ belly before lifting it to tilt Ignis' chin up so he could look his partner in the eyes.

“Ignis, a long time ago I made peace with the idea that I would be lucky to live to see old age. I was content to live a life of solitude, alone in the forest.” He placed a tender kiss to Ignis’ forehead. “Then you fell from the heavens and turned my world upside down in the most wonderful way. I thought there was no way I could possibly be happier than to have you as my life partner.” The tears that were welling in his eyes broke loose and trickled down his cheeks. He sniffled before continuing. “I never thought it possible in my wildest dreams that we could have a child. I’m happy beyond words, Ignis. Yes, little bird, I want to have a child with you.” His hand was on Ignis’ belly once more. “But whatever happens, I will love you immeasurably, and I’ll be by your side through it all.”

Ignis swore he could feel a small hardness in his belly, but wrote it off as nerves. "Thank you, Gladio. I...I want to try. I want you to have this. Want -us- to have this." He backed away from Gladio and raised a hand to stroke over his cheek. "I want to try, and pray the Spirits protect me."

Gladio looked down at the tattooed feathers on his arms, the dark lines that had magically appeared after they consummated their marriage.

"They have so far.” He smiled, turning his face to kiss Ignis’ palm. “Maybe we should pray over your uncle’s grave?” He was still trying to understand Ignis’ culture, and knew that the Spirits and tradition were important.

"Perhaps later, yes..." Ignis looked down to his abdomen and smiled. "What do you think of that idea, darling?" He rubbed his hand over his stomach and sighed. He looked up at Gladio. "The baby says he'd care for the rest of those skewers now."

Gladio looked rapidly between Ignis’ belly and his face, his own lit up with the brightest smile of his life. “He said that?! Are we having a boy?” Tears sprung anew at the corners of his eyes. He rested his hand gently on Ignis’ stomach. “You rest, my little birds, I’ll take care of you both.” He bent at the waist to press a delicate kiss to Ignis’ belly.

Ignis smiled warmly at his spouse. "I believe we typically have children of the carrying parent's birth gender. Ah...Gladio...how long do humans gestate?" He tilts his head curiously.

Gladio straightened and looked at Ignis. “For about nine months. How about your kind?” His hand was on Ignis’ belly again, a small smile on his face. He was already mentally planning building a cradle. Ignis' face went gaunt.

"Two months, roughly. It was why I chose not to conceal it. I would start to swell soon, no doubt." He looked down at Gladio's hand. "I'm not certain if a mixed baby would gestate longer...I'll need to thatch my nest and prepare."

Gladio looked just as surprised.

"Only two months?! That’s not a lot of time, Iggy. We need... stuff!” Gladio sounded distressed, his mind reeling about all the things they needed to prepare for a baby. “What... what can I do to help, little bird?” Ignis burst into happy laughter at Gladio's reaction.

"-I- need a snack. Mn. I'm sorry." He gestured to his belly. "-We- need a snack. And possibly a nap. And then we'll get to work."

Gladio looked at Ignis, half panicked until his partner laughed, which caused him to giggle happily in turn. He gathered Ignis into his arms, and lifted him clear off the ground in a hug.

"I love you both, my little birds.” He kissed Ignis softly before setting him back down on the ground. “Okay, make yourself comfortable, and I’ll be back with a snack.” Gladio went in the house, and the moment he was gone, Ignis made way to his pile of leaves. Gladio returned almost immediately with a kitchen chair. “You need to rest, baby. Here, sit.”

Ignis was caught red handed, doing the exact opposite.

"Gladio, we've gone for -ages- carrying our young like thi-" Ignis gasped suddenly, and shoved past Gladio, moving into the house. He scooted the sundries off of their cloth parcel and held it up to examine it. "This -might- do...mnh..."

“Wha...?” Gladio stared at Ignis for a moment before following him back into the cottage and wrapping him up from behind, pressing his face into his neck. “I’m not going to be able to keep you from nesting, am I?”

"No, but! I-" Ignis tried to twist around in Gladio's grip, to hold the cloth up to him. "I don't have a carrier!" A realization dawned on him. Everything he would need. Everything he -wanted- for his baby, he could get from Ardyn.

Gladio laughed softly as he gazed down at his husband.

"You’re supposed to be resting. I’m going to get you a snack and -then- we’re going to work, remember?”

Ignis scrunched his face at Gladio. He wriggled free and flopped into the remaining kitchen chair. He picked up a skewer of meat and slid a piece off, staring at it before putting it into his mouth. He made a face, looking like a nauseated child.

"What else do you think we'll need, Gladio?" He asked after swallowing the meat.

“I can see you’re not going to make taking care of you easy.” Gladio teased lovingly. “Where will the baby sleep? I could build a crib. That’s where we humans would lay a baby. I still remember my sister’s.” He smiled sadly for a moment, staring off as he reminisced.

"The baby will sleep with me in the nest, of course. I'll need to keep it warm." Ignis bit off another hunk of meat from the skewer, before tossing it away. "Which is precisely why I need to work on the nest."

Gladio looked down at Ignis as if he had been slapped. It hadn’t occurred to him that his partner and child would sleep up in Ignis’ nest.

"Oh...I guess...” He was about to ask if a crib would be more appropriate, but he realized he had no idea how long Ignis would need to keep the baby up in the nest for. “What.. what will the baby eat?” Maybe he could help with feeding.

Ignis poked around for something else immediately edible.

"Do you think you could build a treehouse?" He found a jar of honey, and opened it curiously. He smiled when he realized what the contents were, and dipped a claw in. "I suppose it depends how much of either one of is he is. Do you think Talcott could procure us a goat for milk? We could house it just outside of the glade, with Noctis."

Gladio stood behind Ignis and massaged his shoulders.

"A treehouse?” He chewed on his bottom lip as he thought. “Probably. It might take awhile, and I’d need a lot of supplies, and ladders. But yeah, I think I could.” He wandered to their little kitchen, returning with the canister of hard biscuits to go with Ignis’ honey. “I’m sure we could get a goat pretty easily. Noctis would probably like having a friend.”

Ignis mulled on the idea a moment, sucking the honey off of his claw. "Traditionally young stay in the nest to avoid predators. Given we have no fear of that, perhaps...we could spend nights in the house, and days in the nest?" He tried to ease Gladio into the idea, though his instincts wanted him to stay in his nest. He dipped his claw in the honey again, not even paying the biscuits any mind. "Traditionally, we birds feed our young, but...if the baby is primarily human..." He muttered as he absentmindedly sucked the honey from his claw again.

Gladio let out a pained sigh and leaned down to hug Ignis around the shoulders.

"I want to do what’s best for our baby. I guess I’ll just camp at the bottom of your tree if I have to.” He nuzzled Ignis’ cheek. “Have a biscuit with your honey, at least.”

Ignis shook his head and scooped another clawful out, looking almost manic at the sugar as he did so.

"Gladio, I'm -hungry.-" He pouted and looked over the varied sundries, jar of honey still in hand. "I want...fruit." He pouted even harder, quiet whimpers of desire coming from his throat.

“Little bird.” Gladio's voice came out sterner than he intended. “Save some honey for later.” He held his hand out expectantly for the jar of honey. “We have some apples in the root cellar, and I’ll go berry picking for you.” Ignis looked up with wide, sad eyes, and moved the jar to his chest.

"But, Gladio...your -baby- wants it."

“Iggy, we have to do what’s -best- for the baby. He needs fruits and vegetables, and protein to be healthy and strong.” He ran down to the root cellar for apples, hoping to redirect Ignis away from the honey.

By the point Gladio returned, Ignis had abandoned the jar of honey for the jar of sugared lemon slices. He looked up at Gladio, a slice hanging out of his mouth.

"It's fruit..." He defended himself, looking guiltily at his spouse.

Gladio rolled his eyes at his husband, and set the apples and carrots he returned with down on the table.

"Look, I think my baby is ready for these now, yeah?” He held one of the apples to Ignis, who accepted it. He used his claw to cut a slice out and popped it into his mouth. He nodded as the sweet juice blossomed, washing the sticky honey from his teeth.

"Yes, these were a lovely idea!" Ignis bit into the apple, leaving sharp teeth marks in his wake.

“I’m going to go berry picking, and set some rabbit snares.” Gladio felt a bit frantic at Ignis’ sudden increase in appetite. It would be a few more days until Talcott’s next visit. Maybe he could convince his friend to come more frequently until Ignis had the baby.

Ignis held the remainder of the apple out to Gladio.

"A snack, to keep your strength up." He would normally go with, but he decided this was a good time to work on his nest.

Gladio accepted the apple, and took a large bite from it. “No heavy lifting while I’m gone. Promise?” He finished off the apple quickly, eyes trained on his husband.

"I promise, I promise." Ignis smiled warmly at his spouse and pointed at the carrots. "Don't forget your bait, darling. I love you."

Gladio lifted the tote bag with his trapping supplies from the wall. He gathered his carrots and leaned down to kiss his life partner. “Be careful, little bird. I won’t be gone long.”

"Alright, darling." Ignis reciprocated the kiss and stood to see him off. "Try not to snare too many, love." He walked Gladio to the door, eyeing his piles of sticks. Gladio embraced Ignis briefly.

"I have a very hungry spouse and baby to feed, and it’s a few more days till Tal’s next run. I need to be prepared.” Gladio headed off out of the glade, determined to provide for his family.

Ignis wandered over to his pile the moment Gladio left, grabbed great footfuls of leaves and sticks, and flew up to his nest. He settled in, thatching the nest with large leaves of orange and green, and strong sticks. He worked until he felt a wave of exhaustion, and hopped carefully down from his nest. He wandered into the house and took the pillow from the palace, intending to place it in the nest. He stuck it in his mouth, and flew up with it, curling up and resting his head on the silken fabric. He dozed off, a hand on his abdomen.

Gladio returned a few hours later, a sackful of mixed berries, some wild onions, another sack filled with walnuts, and a line of snared rabbits over his shoulder. He noticed Ignis’ pile of leaves and sticks was smaller and looked around for his husband.

"Little bird?” He wasn't in the house, so he went to Ignis’ tree. He craned his neck and shaded his eyes, trying to see if his spouse was in his nest.

Ignis cooed quietly from his nest as Gladio's calls woke him.

"Hmmm? Darling, is that you?" He crawled over to poke his head over the side. Gladio smiled softly up at his husband. “Hey, handsome.” He lifted up his bags and rabbits. “I found you some nuts and berries, and some rabbits!” He planned on trying his hand at curing the rabbit fur. Maybe he could make the baby a blanket. Or maybe Ignis would want to use the pelts for his nest.

Ignis quietly wretched, a wave a nausea taking him at the mere mention of eating rabbits. "Perhaps we could make a stew. Truth be told, meat hasn't been agreeing with me today." He carefully hopped down, using his wings to slow his descent. He walked over and kissed Gladio's cheek. He walked around him and pet over one of the limp rabbits.

Gladio was a little dismayed by Ignis’ reaction to the rabbits. He’d never been bothered by eating rabbits before. Pregnancy was doing funny things to him.

“Whatever sounds appealing to you, little bird. Did you rest well after working on your nest?” He wrapped his arm around Ignis’ waist and led him into the cottage to show him the items he’d gathered.

"Just a short while, darling. I should sleep well tonight." Ignis snuggled into Gladio's grasp, until they made it to their bed. Gladio helped him sit down on the side of it. He moved to drop the sacks of nuts and berries on their table and left the string of rabbits by the front door. He returned to his spouse, pulling the kitchen chair over so he could sit in front of Ignis, and leaned to take his hand.

"Iggy, how long do you think you’ve been pregnant for?” Ignis pressed a claw to his chin in thought. His mouth opened and closed as his expression dropped. "Little bird, what-"

"My heat, darling. I must have...that sex..."

"I... I guess we’ll need to stop now. I don’t want to hurt the baby.” Gladio stroked his thumb over Ignis' hand. “So...seven weeks to prepare."

"If that..." Ignis ran his free hand over the back of his head and sighed. "We need to figure out what we'll require. I'll..." He sighed again, not prepared for the potential argument. "I'll make a trip to the palace in three weeks time."

“We’ll go together. I can’t... I can’t let my pregnant husband go alone.” Gladio's grip tightened on Ignis' hand. “Besides, at the rate you’re nesting, you’re going to need help getting everything home.” He chuckled, trying to keep the mood light. He didn't want to argue with his partner.

"Ngh...Gladio....how about I fly ahead, and you can meet me outside of town?" Ignis patted Gladio on the hand, trying to make him let go.

“Should you be flying so far in your condition? Especially in a month from now?” Gladio lifted Ignis' hand, pressing his lips to his skin.

"Gladio~" Ignis whined, his voice coming out more pouty than annoyed. "My people have been doing this since time immemorial! I will be -fine-. I'll not argue you and Noctis helping me to bring supplies back, but having to journey on foot will exhaust me even more." He stood, and set his hands on his hips.

“So help me, Ignis, if anyone harms my little birds, I’ll burn the entire city to the ground!”

"I know, Gladio. I'll be careful."

Gladio stepped close to his husband and closed his arms around Ignis in a tender embrace.

"You are still, by far, the most amazing man I’ve ever met in all my life. I love you so much, Ignis. I still can’t believe we’re going to be a family of three.”

"Hopefully -only- three." Ignis nosed Gladio and pressed their lips together in a loving kiss.

~~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~~

One week turned to two, and Ignis' strange nesting behavior seemed to have rubbed off on his spouse in a sympathetic behavior.

Gladio hoarded wood he had collected to build their baby's crib, holing up in his new work shop in a far corner of Ignis' glade. Ignis pined for his spouse as he worked on his own nest, chalking the peculiar loneliness up to having a human spouse. Both parents were preparing for their child in their own custom.

As the second week of his pregnancy drew to the third, Ignis found himself wandering as Gladio worked. He looked sadly over to his spouse as he toiled away.

The lake became his favored spot outside of his nest, the water helping to alleviate the growing heft of the egg inside of him. He floated on his back and sang.

His melody carried his emotions without realizing, a guttural sadness birthing from a happy event.

Gladio loved to have his spouse's song to accompany him while he worked. He focused on the delicate detailing of the crib his child, their child, would sleep in. He sniffled, and rubbed his eye, careful of the awl in his hand. The back of his arm came back wet with tears.

"Iggy?" He asked quietly, more to himself than to alert his husband. He listened to the song, and felt his heart ache. "Oh, my little bird..."

He set down his tools and the piece he was focused on, and walked out to find his spouse.

Ignis floated by, stroking his wings to lazily propel himself.

"Little bird, are you okay?" Gladio asked, wading into the water to check on him.

Ignis stood up in the water and treaded to his spouse.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

Gladio brushed his hand over his damp hair feathers, pouting.

"Your song. It was so sad..."

Ignis looked down at the water between them and folded his hands over his belly. His bottom lip quivered as he sheepishly explained.

"I...miss you, Gladio."

"Little bird-" Gladio scoffed with a smile. "-I'm right-"

"There, yes, consistently. I understand -why,- but...Gladio, we're lonely without you." Ignis took Gladio's hand and placed it on his belly. "He wouldn't exist without you, dear love."

Gladio's fingers rubbed over the taut skin of Ignis' stomach. He could just feel the hard shell beneath his skin. He exhaled and pulled his hand away, wrapping his arms gently around his spouse, and pressed a kiss to Ignis' forehead.

"I'm so sorry, little bird. I've not been taking care of you like you deserve..." Ignis reciprocated the hug, nuzzling his face into his spouse's chest. "That's gonna change, though. I've been so worried about everything, about our baby bird. I'm so sorry."

Ignis pressed his lips to Gladio's throat and closed his eyes. He lingered there for a moment, the embrace being the most intimacy he had received from his spouse in nearly two weeks.

"I love you, Gladio. Our child loves you. Besides...having a child...this is the last of our alone time, should we not enjoy it together?"

Gladio chuckled and swept his feathered partner off of his feet.

"You know, I was -just- thinking how nice a nap with my husband would be."

Ignis warbled happily and wrapped his arms around Gladio's neck as he carried him back to the cabin. Gladio set his spouse down on the side of the bed and stepped back to strip off his wet clothes.

"Mn..." Ignis stretched back, his muscles tight from his swim, and just slightly visible is the swell in his lower abdomen.

Gladio gazed at Ignis in awe, dropping to his knees in front of his husband.

"Little bird, I can see the baby!” His hand smoothed over the slight curve of Ignis’ belly; his touch reverent. He wiggled himself between Ignis’ knees and slid his hands behind the small of his partner’s back. He leaned forward and pressed delicate kisses all across Ignis’ abdomen. Kissing Ignis. Kissing his child.

Ignis giggled and placed his hand on the back of Gladio's head.

"Can you, truly?" He smiled down at his family, rubbing over Gladio's hair. He began to hum a quiet song, not quite melancholy, not quite happy, a calm song to soothe both spouse and young.

“Yeah, look!” He peered up at Ignis in delight, his fingers tracing the slight swell in his belly, trying to show him. “Our child’s right here, just under my fingertips...” He kissed Ignis’ belly again, and then pressed his cheek to it, soothed by Ignis’ song. He closed his eyes and smiled. "My loves."

~~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~~

Gladio kept his promise to Ignis, making sure they were never far apart. He woke to his spouse's contented coos, and Ignis spent his time not in his nest seated beside Gladio in his shop.

This day, though, Ignis looked strained, and Gladio had to hide the concern he had because of it. It was the day before they planned to return to the palace, and the tension both of them held within was evident.

Ignis finally spoke up, looking to his spouse.

"Gladio, we need to talk. About the baby, about...how labor goes for us."

"Of course, Iggy. What do I need to know?” Gladio's heart fluttered. He was both excited about the impending birth of their child, and anxious. Ignis huffed quietly.

"I'll need to be in my nest, Gladio. And...once the egg is laid, he and I will have to remain in the nest." He wasn't sure how else to break it to his spouse, that his instincts would take over, and he would need to be in his nest for the ordeal. "Perhaps...perhaps you could fashion a ladder, tall enough to climb and check on us? It does make me nervous, though, the idea of you climbing that high."

Gladio had an idea that this was coming. He knew Ignis hadn't been building his nest up for nothing. But it still pained him, the idea of not being able to hold his husband, or their egg.

"I... I figured as much, baby.” He stopped working, and moved to stand close to his spouse; he placed a heavy hand on Ignis’ belly, rubbing the egg growing inside of him. “I really want to be there with you... for you... as much as possible. I don’t think I could stand to just wait at the bottom of your tree. So yeah, I’ll build something secure enough for me to climb. I -need- to be there, Iggy.” His amber eyes were wide with emotion, and he nosed Ignis’ cheek, looking for affection.

Ignis reciprocated his nuzzling, though he didn't sound quite convinced.

"Nothing that will harm my tree, hm?" He pulled away to smile at Gladio and pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss.

“Of course not, little bird. I’ll build it so it hooks over a branch, and tie it in place with ropes.” Gladio enjoyed their nuzzling, and the little kiss.

"I know you'll want to be there, darling. I...I'm..." Ignis huffed again. "I'm not certain I want you to see me in that state."

“See you in that state?” Gladio huffed in response, somewhat indignant. “Baby, that’s... that’s going to be the most important moment of our lives. I can’t imagine that you’d be more beautiful than in the moment you bring our child into the world.” There were tears in his eyes as he spoke. “I want to be able to hold you, and pet your feathers, and whisper words of encouragement to you. Ignis, I love you so much.” The tears crested over his cheeks, he didn’t even try to hold them back. The idea of being mostly apart from his family was bad enough, but to not be with them at all was heartbreaking.

"Gladio..." Ignis raised a hand to wipe Gladio's tears away. "I'll most likely be covered in gore, and screaming, and I-I worry if my noises will harm you. And you won't fit in my nest." He pouted at making his spouse upset and cooed apologetically.

"Iggy, I...I gotta be alone for a bit." Gladio turned his head, looking away from Ignis, his arms falling limply away. He could feel the flood gate threatening to open, the dam holding his stresses back cracking under the pressure. He hurried away from his spouse, leaving him in the work shop.

"Gladi-" Ignis began, quieting when his spouse hurried away. His face fell into an expression of distress at the sight of his spouse practically falling apart before him. He parted his lips, unsure as to why Gladio was affected so profoundly by his explanation. He closed his eyes and sighed as he rubbed a hand over his stomach.

Gladio hurried out of the glade and into the forest. He didn't make it far before the tears falling down his face stung his eyes and he had to stop.

He leaned against a tree and inhaled deeply, his breath staggered by a sob. If only he were like Ignis, surely he’d be welcomed into the nest then. For the first time since he’d met Ignis, he regretted how different they were... but then, if he’d been a man, they wouldn’t be having a child right now.

Gladio tried so hard to focus on the positives. That he had an incredible life partner, who was capable of bearing him a child. He was humbled all over again. He took a deep breath and let out a pained sigh. So long as Ignis and their baby were safe in his nest, that was all that mattered. He would manage otherwise.

His husband needed him to be strong. His child, too. He needed himself to be strong for their sakes. He rubbed his eyes on his sleeve, and walked back to the edge of the glade.

Ignis felt suddenly nauseated and heartbroken. He flew in the direction Gladio had hurried off in and made it to the edge of the glade as he returned. He heard Gladio's staggered breathing, and noticed his red face and eyes. He landed and took a few tentative steps toward his spouse.

"I don't understand why I hurt you...I don't mean to-" Ignis' eyes welled up with sympathetic tears.

“Little bird…” Gladio rushed to Ignis’ side, tears springing to his eyes anew. He scooped Ignis into his arms and cradled him against his chest. “Shh, I’m okay, baby, I’m okay. You didn’t.. I know... I...” His reasons seemed hollow in the face of his husband’s distress. “I’m sorry, Iggy, I’m so sorry.” He lifted Ignis and carried him the short way to his tree, sitting with his husband still cradled against his chest.

Ignis pawed at Gladio's chest, tears spilling over his cheeks. "I love you, Gladio, I-" He repeated himself, speaking directly to his heart as he burrowed his face into Gladio's shirt.

“I love you and our baby, Ignis. So much that I don’t want to be stuck on the ground while my family is up in the air....” Ignis’ words, in that voice, spoken directly against his chest, suffuse Gladio with love and warmth. “I know you aren’t trying to hurt me, little bird, and I have never doubted your love.... but the idea of having to be apart from you and the baby -hurts-. But I will bear it. Please don’t cry.” He tilted Ignis’ face up to kiss away his tears.

Ignis snorted and forced a smile at Gladio.

"I don't want to keep you away, Gladio, but-" He sniffled hard, and choked on a laugh. "You're too heavy for my nest!"

Gladio huffed, but with a sad smile.

"I know that, Iggy, but I just... I want to hang over the side, and rub your shoulders and hold your hand while you labor. Because I love you and I want to be there for you. I promise I won’t break anything! You know I can be gentle.” He carefully stroked Ignis’ cheek and hair feathers. “I want to be there when you bring our child into the world. No amount of gore or screaming will deter me, baby. If you’re in pain, I want to be there for you.”

Ignis bowed his head and nuzzled Gladio's hand.

"I...can't deny you that, Gladio..." He looked up at him, large green eyes filled with love and adoration. "I want you to construct whatever you're thinking of, the sooner the better. Who knows how much longer our child will wait."

“Are you sure, little bird? I don’t want to pressure you into something you’re not comfortable with either.” Gladio was soft for his husband, gazing into his beautiful green eyes; he placed gentle kisses to his mouth, cheeks, forehead, hair feathers. “I love you, little bird. Spirits above, I love you both so much I’m sure my heart may burst it’s so full.”

Ignis nodded without a second thought.

"You should have a way to my nest, darling. I'm absolutely sure." He giggled as Gladio kissed over him, nuzzling into his touch. "I hope he doesn't make us wait too much longer."

“Thank you, little bird, thank you!” Gladio could feel happy tears biting at the corners of his eyes. “I’ll start on it as soon as we get home tomorrow.”

Gladio laid back in the grass, pulling Ignis down with him. Ignis wiggled around to find a comfortable position as he reclined with his spouse. He ended up half sideways, his belly leaning against Gladio. Gladio raised an arm, pointing up towards Ignis’ nest and gesturing down the trunk of his tree.

“Look, little bird. I’ll build a series of small platforms spiraling up your tree, with a larger one at the base of your nest. They’ll be freestanding, and I’ll secure them in place with ropes so there’ll be no damage to your tree. That way I can be with you and our son.”

He turned his head to smile at a Ignis, dropping his hand to rub over the swell of his belly.

"Hmm...if you believe that will support you, I trust you." Ignis nosed his spouse as he rubbed over his belly, letting out a pleased little coo.

"He likes when you do that...perhaps I do too..."

Gladio tucked his arm under Ignis’ head in support, turning towards him. A lop-sided smile spread across his lips as he rubbed lazy circles around Ignis’ abdomen.

“Yeah? I like it too.”

He leaned to kiss Ignis, soft and chaste.

It was peaceful in the glade, a light breeze ruffled his thick hair and Ignis’ feathers. He drew his husband closer to keep him warm, pressing more lazy kisses to his lips.

“I love you so much, little bird. I’m so happy.”

"As am I, my love." Ignis bowed his head, before looking back up with a soft smile. "The father of my child..."

He snuggled up to Gladio, his feathers bristling out to keep him warm. He looked out over their home, a quiet, sad sounding warble coming from his throat.

"Gladio..." He nuzzled his husband, his eyes looking sadly at him. "I'm sorry, love. For...not realizing my heat would result in this. I..." His voice trailed off as his words failed him. He snuggled close again, his hand falling to Gladio's on his stomach. He stroked over it, and sighed. "I hope you have no regrets."

Gladio lifted his hand from Ignis' belly so he could gently cup his husband's jaw, thumb brushing over his cheek.

"Iggy? I'm happy, excited, maybe a little scared. But I'm not sorry, and I definitely have no regrets."

He brushed his lips across Ignis' with a small smirk, the barest touching of their lips before speaking against them.

"Well, maybe I regret agreeing to let you fly ahead to the palace tomorrow, but that's about it."

Ignis scrunched his face up, full well knowing his spouse was only partially joking. He didn't intend to open an argument when they were settled so comfortably together, and chose instead to tease his spouse.

"Perhaps I'm only flying ahead so I may sneak all the sweets without my husband thwarting me." Gladio had caught him snacking on a piece of bark from his tree, laden with sweet sap, when he banned him from the honey jar.

"I wouldn't put it past you!"

Gladio laughed, a rumbling joyful sound. He lowered his hand to Ignis' abdomen again, tickling his fingertips across the taut skin.

"I'm going to have to start hiding all the sweets before your teeth rot."

Ignis wiggled his legs, unable to avoid his spouse's teasing easily. He giggled out and buried his face into Gladio's chest.

"You had best not, your son enjoys them!"

"Likely story! I think I'm going to ask him myself."

Gladio scooted down Ignis' body, leaving a trail of soft kisses in his wake. Over Ignis' feathered shoulder, his lips lingered above the beating of his husband's heart before traveling the rest of the way down to his pregnant belly, Ignis giggling the whole way.

Several kisses later, Gladio spoke directly to the swell of the egg beneath Ignis' skin, looking as though he could see right through to the baby growing inside.

"Littlest bird, are you making your Papa's sweet tooth -worse-?"

"Tell him no, little darling!" Ignis requested of their unborn son. Gladio pressed his ear to Ignis' belly, his face pinched in focus, his beard scratching at Ignis’ bare skin.

"What's that? Papa's just making excuses to eat more sweets?! I knew it!"

Ignis burst into additional giggles at Gladio's translation of their child's words.

"I was afraid he would be Daddy's little mockingbird." He smirked at his spouse as Gladio looked up quickly and grinned at his husband. Gladio’s expression changed to mock surprise as he quickly 'listened' to Ignis' belly once more. He nodded his head as if in agreement with the egg in Ignis’ belly.

"He said he wants a bedtime story."

Ignis made a loving coo at his 'child's' request.

"And he shall have it, just as soon as his Daddy helps me to bed."

Gladio’s face shone with love for his husband and unborn son. He stood, scooping Ignis up and into his arms along the way.

“A bedtime story and a good night’s sleep for our big day tomorrow.”

He nuzzled Ignis’ cheek with his nose before carrying him inside, straight to the bed.

“What kind of story do my little birds want to hear tonight?”

Ignis snuggled into bed, sticking his avian feet beneath the sheets.

"Tell him the one of the human man, who saved the creature from the forests." He looked at his husband with coy smile as he continued. "And of how strong and brave both of the men were, when captured by the evil emperor. And of how they fell in love."

The bookshelf was left untouched as Gladio stripped down to his underclothes and climbed into bed beside Ignis.

“That’s my favorite story.” He said softly, voice thick with emotion.

Gladio wrapped himself around his pregnant husband’s body, their legs tangled, their bellies pressed together, and kissed Ignis. Deeply.

"Mm!" Ignis warbled as he wrapped himself as best he could around his spouse. He stroked over Gladio's hair, and parted, looking at him with tear filled eyes.

"Gladio, I love you so."

“And I love you, Ignis.”

Gladio smiled, Ignis’ teary eyes a reflection of his own. He thumbed over Ignis’ cheek and threaded his fingers into his husband’s hair feathers.

“More and more every single day. More than I can describe with words.”

He swallowed hard, trying to keep his emotions in check. He kissed Ignis again, softer this time, but just as deeply as the last.

"My sweet, I..." Ignis nosed his love, stealing another kiss. "I can't wait to raise this child with you, Gladio, I-" Ignis glanced down, then back up at his love. He smiled, and laughed nervously, the sound relaying the butterflies in his stomach. "We should get some rest, lest I spend all night stammering out my pregnant emotions."

“Me neither, baby....”

He shared more little kisses with Ignis, but his expression grew concerned, and he worried at his bottom lip before speaking.

“Iggy?” He paused to look into his husband’s large, beautiful, green eyes. “Do you have any regrets?”

Ignis had asked earlier if he regretted anything and he was concerned that maybe his husband was looking for an opening to express his own feelings, and Gladio wanted him to speak what was in his heart.

Ignis' lips widened into a sweet smile. He nuzzled into his husband's neck with a coo so loving it could melt the coldest heart.

"Not a one, my darling."

He wiggled into the bed, bristling out his feathers for warmth. He spread his wing feathers and covered Gladio with them in an intimate, loving movement.

"Mine...-My- Gladio."

“Yours for eternity, my sweet little bird.”

Gladio kissed Ignis’ forehead and closed his eyes, enveloped by his husband’s feathers.

He rubbed his hand along the side of Ignis’ belly and started regaling their unborn son with the story about how his parents met, and fell in love.

But as Ignis’ breaths transformed into a quiet lullaby, Gladio fell asleep before the tale’s end, his whole world in the safety of his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Ignis woke to his spouse's arms still wrapped around him, reluctant to let him go, even in sleep. He knew his spouse didn't want him to go to the palace, certainly not alone. He had some difficulty trying to get free of his spouse's grip, having to placate him with gentle kisses along his jaw, before slipping free. He hummed a quiet lullaby to keep Gladio asleep.

They had agreed after much contest that Gladio would follow behind with their donkey and cart, to carry his gains. He wrapped his sarong high around his waist, hoping the flow of the cloth would obscure the generous swell of his belly. By his best estimation, he was over half way through his gestation period. He rubbed his hand over his stomach, cooing quietly.

"Shh....I know, my darling. It is early....come, let us feel the morning sun.” He stepped out, taking a last look back at Gladio, and fluffing his wings out. "If you could refrain from making me nauseous for a bit, darling..." He hopped, and took to the air.

His flight took him only a few minutes longer than typical, though as he landed in the palace courtyard, he felt the wave of nausea hit. "Ngh...please...."

~~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~~

Gladio woke with a start, his arms reaching for his husband before his mind registered that he was no longer in the bed.

"Oh, little bird....Spirits, keep them safe.” He dressed in haste, and stopped at the mound of Ignis’ uncle’s grave to offer up a quick prayer for the safety of his husband and unborn child. He hitched the wagon up to Noctis and started the journey to the Capital.

~~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~~

A palace servant rushed forward to greet Ignis.

"His Eminence is in the gardens taking his breakfast. This way, Master Ignis.” The servant turned to lead Ignis into the palace, but paused when he realized Ignis was unwell. “Are you alright?”

Ignis looked slightly pallid. He swallowed hard and forced himself to stand upright.

"Y-yes, thank you. Just a fit of nausea from my flight. Please, lead the way."

The servant led Ignis through the palace and back out to the gardens. Ardyn was lying in a hammock, swaying slightly in the breeze. A spread of breakfast food and several carafes of drinks were sitting on a stone table nearby.

"Your Eminence, Master Ignis has arrived.”

The servant bowed and retreated to the shadows in case he was needed. Ardyn pushed up in the hammock to look back at Ignis. He was obviously fatigued, his appearance somewhat haggard.

"Ah, darling, I was hoping you’d visit.” He beckoned for Ignis to join him, lying back down to rest.

Ignis settled on the ground beside him, careful to keep his legs wide to distribute his sarong enough to conceal his belly. He wasted no time beginning to sing for Ardyn. His voice seemed to have a different quality now, more nurturing and soothing as he sang to heal what ailed him. He placed a hand on his stomach as he sang, another on Ardyn's chest. Ardyn smiled and rested his eyes as Ignis sang to him, laying his hand over the one on his heart.

Ignis' song lasted for a few minutes, before he became fatigued. He turned to the servant, swallowing to ease his parched throat.

"Could I have water please? And a cinnamon bread, if any are set out?" The nearest servant nodded and approached the table to serve him.

"Ignis, darling, please join me.” Ardyn patted his leg for Ignis to climb into the hammock with him. He scooted up so that he was more seated than reclined, so that Ignis could enjoy his water and cinnamon roll that his servant was fetching. He got his first good look at Ignis; his brow furrowed. Ignis looked radiant, his golden feathers reflecting the morning sunlight. His skin had a healthy glow. He took in how the creature had his hand pressed to his abdomen.

Ignis stood with some difficulty. He climbed into the hammock, using his feet to hold on for security. He sat opposite of Ardyn, carefully settling his sarong around his form again. He draped his arm over his midsection, and fluffed his wing feathers out to obscure it.

"Are you feeling better, Your Eminence?"

Ardyn was distracted by the servant bringing Ignis a glass of water and cinnamon bread on a tray.

"I fear that I continue to decline, darling. I was hoping you were going to visit sooner than this." He looked Ignis over again, eyes narrowing. “And what of you? Your whole demeanor seems different, dear. Has something happened?”

Ignis set the tray over his thighs and sipped at the water. He set the glass back down and picked up the bun. He chewed on it quietly, averting his eyes from Ardyn's gaze, and avoiding the question.

Ardyn watched the creature, he was clearly hiding something. Something he intended to find out. He held an arm out in invitation, wanting Ignis to recline with him and enjoy the sun.

"When you’re through, darling, won’t you join me properly?"

Ignis finished off the bun, and his glass of water. He held them up for the servant to take and quietly thanked them. He exhaled in a huff, straining as he readjusted to scoot closer to Ardyn. He only made it half way, seated beside Ardyn's thighs when a sudden pang of pain to his stomach caused him to be short of breath. He reached out and grasped Ardyn's leg, shocked by the pain.

"A-Ardyn..." He swallowed, short worried warbles emanating from his throat.

Ardyn sat up swiftly, his concern for Ignis giving him strength. He held Ignis steady and wrapped an arm around the creature, his golden eyes filled with worry.

"What’s wrong, dear?”

Ignis wrapped his arms around himself, wings splaying fully over his abdomen.

"Sudden pain..." He tried to shift to lie back in the hammock on the same side as Ardyn and was wracked with another pang. "A-agh!" He choked on a noise, the pain causing him to rest his head on Ardyn. He consciously breathed deep, trying to calm himself. He sat back, his face pallid and coated in sweat. He retracted his feathers and slipped the knot in his sarong free. The cloth fell away, though Ignis seemed to be paying no mind to Ardyn, his concern purely for the wellbeing of his child. He swallowed hard and ran his hand over his stomach. "Shh, shh....please, stop hurting me, little darling..."

Ignis’ stomach was taut over the apparent egg shape. He cooed at it, seeming to calm as the pain subsided. He looked up at Ardyn, his dark lashes covering his eyes. He looked as though he regretted hiding his condition, and pouted at him. "I...am with child..."

Ardyn watched in absolute shock as Ignis revealed his egg-swollen abdomen and confessed his condition.

"I... You... never gave any indication that you are capable of bearing children.” There was a look of wonder on Ardyn’s face as his mind spun through the possibilities. “I suppose congratulations are in order then, dear.” He reached out to tentatively touch Ignis’ belly, as though he couldn't quite believe his eyes.

Ignis fanned himself with his hand as if washed over with heat. He didn't pull away from Ardyn's touch, though he swore he could feel the baby recoil from it, and leaned over in discomfort.

"O-our physiology changes to accommodate our partners..." He twisted to eye the servant. "I'm sorry, could you have someone bring a fan, please?"

“Now!” Ardyn barked at the servant. The man scurried away. He flicked his wrist for another servant. “Get the guards, and move us to the shade!” A squad of guards entered the gardens and lifted the hammock from the ground with the two men in it, and carried them under the shade of some fruit trees. “Send for my physician!” He stroked Ignis' arm in concern. While he was devious and selfish, he truly cared for the creature.

Ignis looked up at Ardyn as he readjusted himself to recline comfortably.

"Thank you, Ardyn...I...I would be lying if I said I didn't have concerns. Especially for my wellbeing. I..." He looked down at his stomach, swallowing a whimper. "What if something goes wrong? I'll be giving birth in my nest, as my forebears did, but..." Ignis’ voice trailed off, though his face expressed the grave possibilities running through his mind.

Ardyn stroked Ignis’ shoulder.

"Stay here in the Capital with me, darling. I assure you, you will receive the best care possible in all of Eos. Do it for your child.” He rubbed his hand over Ignis’ belly, imagining that it was his heir to the empire gestating inside, instead of the deserter’s brat. He imagined how powerful of a ruler his own child with Ignis could become if the child had the voice of an angel.

Ignis shook his head immediately.

"I-I can't, Ardyn. He'll need to be raised with nature, where he'll be safe." He fanned himself with his hand again, looking almost faint. "So warm..." He gently moved Ardyn's hand away, to look at his swollen abdomen. "What are you doing to me, little one...?"

“I’ll have a nest built for you out here in the gardens. There is naught that you would need, naught that I couldn’t provide for you here at the palace. Please, you would be safest here if you chose to remain.” Two servants arrived with large fans and started fanning Ignis. Ardyn took the hint and kept his hands from the creature, hoping the cooler air would do him good.

Ignis whimpered, near tears from his discomfort. He fanned out a wing and covered his face for a moment to stifle his noises. When he pulled his arm away, he pouted at the Emperor, his brow knit. "You misunderstand, he needs the nest -I- built for him. He'll need to be in his home...-I'll- need to be in my home. I..." Ignis closed his eyes. "What if it's so painful I scream..." He muttered out loud. The concern wasn't so much for Ardyn as it was for Gladio. What if he damaged Gladio like he did Ardyn? He choked on a sad noise, fearful for his partner.

“Shh, darling, there’s still plenty of time for logistics. Focus on calming yourself, for the good of your child.” Ignis’ upset was causing stress on Ardyn’s heart. He smiled wanly at the creature, uncharacteristically kind so that he would stop making distressed noises. “Worry not, dear. Afterwards you will sing the most beautiful song once your precious child is delivered.”

~~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~~

Gladio made it to the edge of the forest before his upper body started itching. Attributing it to stress and worry, he turned down the road to the Capital. The itching worsened to a painful burning. He lifted his sleeve, and saw that his feathered tattoo was red and raised from his skin. “What the hell...?” He hastened his travel, jogging as fast as the donkey and cart would allow. Something was wrong. This was surely a sign that his little birds needed him.

Some time later, the heat intensified. He led the donkey and cart behind a thicket and tied them off to a tree. He took off running down the road as fast as his legs could carry him. To the Capital. To his little birds.

~~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~~

Ignis sniffled and graced Ardyn with a smile.

"Y-you're right. My precious child...Perhaps we'll sing together for you one day, Ardyn."

“That would be lovely, dear, should I survive till such a time.”

Ignis felt a wave of dizziness, and raised his arm to shade himself with a wing. "Oh, my -child.-" He swallowed hard and looked to one of the servants fanning him. "Could you please fetch me a bouquet of gladiolas?" He felt the dizziness and heat subside as he requested the flowers, and lowered his hand to his abdomen. One of the servants put his fan down, and headed into the gardens at Ignis’ request. "It hasn't been this awful before...May we have someone prepare my sundries? Gladio intends to meet me to carry them, and I know you'll not want him here."

“Darling, if I permit your partner entry to the palace, and you’ve recovered of course, would you stay a bit longer and sing to me?” Ardyn clutched at his chest, the discomfort from Ignis’ pained warbles not subsiding. “I fear if you do not, then there will be no need for you to return, as it were.” The palace doors opened and Ardyn’s physician approached them.

Ignis nodded without a second thought. "Yes, of course. My singing may even improve with him near me." He moved to set a hand on Ardyn's chest, but stopped when he heard the palace doors. He snatched his sarong and covered his waist, suddenly fearful of anyone else knowing he was pregnant.

“This is my personal physician, Ignis, he’s here to attend to you.” The older man bowed to Ardyn.

"Your Eminence?” Ardyn gestured towards Ignis.

"Verstael, my darling Ignis is with child, and has been in pain and distress since his arrival. Could you examine him and ensure his health?”

Verstael looked Ignis over and turned back to Ardyn.

"With all due respect, Your Eminence, but I believe Master Ignis needs the services of a midwife.”

Ignis flushed a bright red and uncovered his belly.

"I'm not certain a human midwife could be of service to me, sir." He rubbed over his tummy, feeling mostly better, though he couldn't shake a faint itching nausea and dizziness that made the air feel thick.

The servant returned with a large bouquet of gladiolas. The blooms were a colorful array of deep reds, purples, and oranges. He handed them up to Ignis, and took his fan back up. Verstael ignored Ignis, his Emperor’s assailant, and instead took the time to examine Ardyn and listen to his heart.

"Your heart grows weaker by the day, Your Eminence. I fear if your condition doesn’t improve soon...” He left the unspoken truth hanging in the air. Ardyn would die soon. Ignis held the bouquet over his abdomen, though his focus was on Verstael's words.

"Ar-Your Eminence...what would happen if you passed?" He asked out of pure curiosity, unfamiliar with the processes of humans. He reached over to place his hand on Ardyn's, swallowing down the ensuing nausea. Ardyn covered Ignis’ hand with his free one.

"When I die, my successor will assume my place as Emperor.” Ardyn flashed a pained smile at Ignis, worse for the object of his affections sitting before him capable of having offspring. “I have no children, therefore I have appointed Gilgamesh as my successor.” He couldn't help the look he gave Ignis and his swollen belly, imagining his own seed impregnating the creature.

Ignis felt his face fall into a pitying pout. Despite what Ardyn had done to him, he found himself not wanting the man to die, the guilt of his suffering like blood on his hands. He began to sing, hoping the soothing song would help strengthen his heart and lessen his pain. He didn't remove his hand from Ardyn's, hoping the skin to skin contact would help his attempt to heal him.

The Emperor closed his eyes and focused on Ignis’ song, thinking about how the melody was strengthening his heart. Verstael watched Ignis sing with narrowed eyes, monitoring the obvious effect his voice had on the Emperor.

A guard moved forward while Ignis sang and Ardyn leveled a glare at him for the interruption.

"Your Eminence, the deserter is at the palace gates.” Ardyn huffed, mostly for Ignis’ benefit. “He’s been pardoned. His entry to the palace has been permitted as Ignis’ guest. Please escort him to the gardens.” He pet over Ignis’ hand, loathe for the other man to be here.

Ignis pouted at the interruption to his song. He pulled his hands away from Ardyn and placed them under the swell of his flower covered stomach. He waited after Ardyn directed the servant and began a different song. It still had the same soothing quality, though this song is more alluring, summoning his love to him, and no doubt causing the Emperor to fall further into his affections.

Ardyn’s heart ached for a different reason, even as Ignis’ song strengthened him. He wished the lovely song was for him and not the deserter. He closed his eyes again. He had no desire to watch the reunion between the two.

Ignis tried to change his song to sound almost apologetic, trying to convey wordlessly to the Emperor his guilt, that he would die without a blood heir. That it was his fault. That he was fundamentally sorry, despite everything. He was half certain the baby was causing the fluctuation in his emotion, but he couldn't help but feel guilt. He finished his song as he heard the door, and reached to graze Ardyn's hand with his as he stood. Ardyn patted Ignis’ hand, trying to reassure the creature before he pulled away.

Ardyn was still trying to plot a way to make Ignis his. He would have to have Gladio killed. But it would have to seem an accident, or he was sure that Ignis would never forgive him. And he wanted Ignis to be -his-.

The gladiolas scattered over the hammock, save for a purple one clutched in Ignis' hand. Gladio emerged in a frenzy, rushing to Ignis’ side.

"Iggy!” His shirt sleeves were rolled up so he could keep an eye on his irritated tattoo, and so the red raised marks could be seen as he approached.

Ignis took a few steps towards Gladio, trying to keep a fair distance between him and Ardyn. His brow furrowed as he saw the angry red marks covering his spouse.

"Darling? What's the matter?"

“Little bird!” Gladio cried out in relief. He scooped Ignis up into his arms, raining kisses all over his face. He set Ignis back on his feet and dropped down on his knees to frame his husband’s swollen belly with his hands. “My tattoo started to itch, and then burn, and I was sure that something was wrong with you!” He tenderly kissed Ignis’ abdomen, and then pressed his cheek to it. He looked up at Ignis from this position. “Are you alright, is the baby okay?”

"Gla-Gladio, we're both -fine.-" Ignis huffed, sounding almost embarrassed by what he saw as a gross overreaction. "Your child has been fussy since I...arrived..." His voice trailed off as he realized. Was it possible that his child was reacting to being away from Gladio? He trailed a hand over Gladio's face, then his hair. "I can't deny I feel better for seeing you, though." He whispered before wriggling free to help him stand.

“I’m so glad, little bird. I was so worried.” Gladio stood at Ignis’ insistence, but showed him the tattoo. “This has never happened before, what else was I supposed to think?” The tattoo was still raised from his skin, but the redness was fading rapidly the longer he was close to Ignis. Ignis ran his hand over Gladio's arm, pouting.

"I...ngh...You're right, I'm sorry. I would have thought the same." He took Gladio's hand and led it to his belly. "Shh. He's here, little one, he's here." He whispered to their child under his breath. He looked up to Gladio and tilted his head. "Did you bring Noctis and the cart?"

Gladio caressed Ignis’ belly gently, trying to comfort their child. He swore he could feel the egg move under his hand, his tattoo almost normal.

"Hmm?” He looked up to meet Ignis’ eyes, his gaze having been focused on his belly. “Well... I did, but I hid them off the side of the road so that I could run the rest of the way to you when my tattoo got worse. Are you sure nothing happened?”

Ignis nodded, without a hint of doubt. "I felt nauseous as soon as I arrived, then dizzy. His Eminence was gracious enough to call a physician and allow me to rest in the shade. Perhaps it was reacting to my feeling ill." He gestured back towards Ardyn and Verstael. His normal pallor has returned to his face. "We shall need Noctis, darling..." His tone of voice had a sense of urgency, as if to say "that was the whole reason of bringing him, so we could leave quickly with our supplies."

Gladio leaned and kissed Ignis’ forehead, genuinely relieved. "I know, I’m sorry. I just was sure something was wrong, or that something had happened to you.” He took Ignis’ hand and squeezed it gently. “I’ll go back for Noctis and the cart. I won’t be long. Are the supplies ready?”

Ardyn continued to lay quietly in the hammock, his teeth grinding at the exchange, but also amused by how much Ignis downplayed his discomfort and distress. It was like he didn’t want Gladio to know, which he would take as a positive for himself. Verstael placed a hand on his heart and huffed.

"I shall monitor you again upon his leaving." Verstael glanced back at the pregnant creature and grunted. "It would seem I have research to do, Your Eminence." Verstael took his leave, entering the palace and leaving Ardyn by his lonesome in the hammock.

Ignis shook his head. He turned to look at Ardyn, watching the doctor leave and pouting again before turning back to Gladio.

"No, with my illness I've only just been able to uphold my side of the bargain." Only a small fib, but he intended to discuss with Ardyn his demands. Perhaps nice sheets for his nest. Additional pillows. A recipe for those cinnamon rolls. Everything for comfort for his pregnancy and child.

“Oh, okay. Well maybe you’ll be done by the time I get back.” Gladio embraced Ignis once more. “I’ll be back soon.” He turned to leave, reluctance making his feet drag, but he knew the sooner he left the sooner he could return.

Ignis took a few quick steps to move in front of Gladio. He pointed to his belly and made an expectant noise. "Tell your child that, please."

Gladio smiled and knelt once more. One arm slid behind Ignis’ thighs, pulling him close. He placed his other hand directly over the swell of the egg and kissed his belly, then spoke directly to his child.

"Be good for your Papa, little one. Don’t make him sick, so he can finish up and I can take you both home."

Ignis had to smile at his husband talking to their child, though he scoffed as he felt the baby inside of him settle.

"You're going to be Daddy's little monster, aren't you child?"

Gladio pressed one more kiss to his child and stood, pressing another kiss to Ignis’ lips, Ardyn be damned.

"Take it easy, little bird."

Ignis clicked his tongue as Gladio stood and accepted his kiss. "I shall try, darling. Hurry back."

Gladio smiled down at Ignis, completely smitten with his husband and child. "I will, little bird.” He pressed his hand against Ignis’ belly one more time and headed back towards the palace, a guard escorting him.

Ardyn groaned from the hammock, a ploy for Ignis’ attention. Ignis watched Gladio until the palace doors closed behind him, and moved back to the hammock. He climbed in, seating himself in the center of the hammock and facing Ardyn.

"Are you pained, Ardyn?"

Ardyn reached for Ignis’ hand. His golden eyes bore down on Ignis, sad and tight.

“My chest constantly aches, darling. Only your song soothes it.”

Ignis sighed and scooted a little closer. He allowed Ardyn to take his hand.

"May I rest my voice a while, so we may discuss my payment?"

Ardyn tugged Ignis as close as the creature would allow.

"Of course, darling, have I ever denied your requests?” It was a rhetorical question. He would give Ignis anything to stay in his good favor, to keep breaking down his defenses. He was determined to make Ignis -his-.

Ignis allowed himself to be tugged close, though he kept his free hand on his abdomen to keep his child calm.

"I'd like to make my nest comfortable, for labor. And I've been...quite hungry..." He pouted, flexing his toes. "The baby will require milk, I assume. I...I can't say for certain if he will be entirely like me."

Ardyn eased Ignis back against himself, so the creature was lying against his chest, in his arms.

"Just tell me what you need, darling, and I will have it procured for you forthwith.” He stroked over Ignis’ shoulders, avoiding his belly. He beckoned a servant forward. “Make a list of Ignis’ needs.” The servant left and returned quickly, a pencil and paper in his hands.

Ignis allowed himself to be set back, his hands stroking protectively over his belly.

"What do you think I would need, Ardyn?" He asked quietly, sure the man had at least more experience with children than himself, human or otherwise. "Perhaps a goat, perhaps more of those pillows, some sheets to make us-" he gestured at his stomach. "-comfortable." He continued on, requesting the supplies and recipe to make the cinnamon rolls he favored, requesting dried meats to take to the nest with him, dried berries and seeds.

Ardyn huffed, as if he had any idea how to care for a child. His temper flared as he was made complacent by helping the deserter's child.

"Clothing, shelter, food. What would I know, beyond the basics? Have you ever seen a child running through the corridors of the palace?” The servant furiously noted Ignis’ needs. Ardyn waved his fingers, eager to be done with the subject. “Find a woman to add things as she sees fit to Ignis’ requests.”

Ignis added quickly. "And someone who knows how to take care of birds! Surely you have someone like that. Perhaps they can think of something." He turned and faced Ardyn, his green eyes bright with excitement at the thought; his excitement was cut short when he saw the annoyed grimace on the Emperor's face.

“The falconer, then.” Ardyn added, before flippantly waving the servant away.

As soon the servant was dismissed, Ignis huffed at Ardyn. "And no, I've not seen a child here, save for the one inside of me, though it isn't as if I've seen much of your palace, Ardyn. I was here but a few days before you tried to -cage me.-" His last words were said with an intentional harshness, meant to remind Ardyn why they were both in this situation.

Ardyn breathed out a pained sigh. "For which I am eternally regretful, my dear. My deepest apologies, truly.” He sighed again. “Why don’t we retire to my bed, darling? I am weary down to my bones.”

"My partner shall be back soon, I'm sure." Ignis reminded Ardyn, still somewhat hurt by his harsh tone. "And I'll like to get back to my nest as soon as possible." He sat up with some difficulty, weary himself from his travels and the stress of his condition.

“What do you suggest then, -Ignis-?” Ardyn kept his terms of endearment to himself, irritated by the change in Ignis’ demeanor this visit. Whether due to his pregnancy, or the arrival of the deserter, he did not know. Despite his disdain, he assisted Ignis to a sitting position. Servants rushed forward to help both men up.

Ignis reacted even worse to Ardyn's irritation, his eyes welling up with tears. He accepted both Ardyn's and the servant's help to a standing position. He looked somewhat pained as he stood, sniffling his tears away and stretching his back.

"Perhaps I should remain here, where the fresh air does me good." He turned so Ardyn couldn't see his tears fall at hearing his name spoken harshly. "Perhaps rest would do me good." His voice wavered slightly, and his hand dropped to his belly.

The servant cast a baleful glare at Ardyn from over Ignis’ shoulder, emboldened by Ignis’ distress. "This way, Master Ignis.” The servant supported Ignis around the shoulders, assisting him to a bench by the stone table.

The servant assisting Ardyn tsked in annoyance. "Really, Your Eminence. He is with child and has flown all this way to heal you.” Ardyn’s expression darkened, and the servant was immediately regretful.

"Do I seem healed to you?!” Ardyn walked by Ignis, his voice cold. “I expect additional singing before you depart, I’ll be in my bedchamber.”

Ignis burst into distressed tears at Ardyn's direct coldness, both to the servants, and himself. His sobs were punctuated with pathetic whimpers and warbles, and he couldn’t manage a retort to the Emperor. He stood and moved to follow him to his bedchamber, feeling just as imprisoned and demeaned as he had in that cage.

Ardyn stopped, rounding on Ignis. "Please, Ignis! Stay away until you can compose yourself. Your cries and whimpers only serve to weaken me further.” He hastened away, trying to leave Ignis behind in the garden.

Ignis collapsed to his knees, clutching his belly in distress. He looked after Ardyn with large, pitiful green eyes, then to the servant that helped him.

"Could you find Prompto for me, please?"

“O-of course, Master Ignis!” The servant ran to find Prompto as another came forward to help Ignis back to his feet.

~~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~~

Gladiolus was drawing close to the Capital when his tattoo started bothering him again, more like a dull ache than a burning this time.

"Hang on my little birds, I’ll be there soon.”

~~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~~

Prompto entered the garden and hurried to Ignis’ side. Ignis whimpered pathetically at his friend.

"I'm sorry to call you like this, Prompto..." He draped his arms over his belly, trying to calm himself and his child. Prompto wrapped both of his arms around Ignis in a loving embrace. "What am I to do? Ardyn wishes me to heal him, Gladio wishes to keep me safe, and if either of them are within two trees widths of each other I feel as if I'm being torn between their desires. I-" He backed away from his friend and gestured to his stomach. "I'm with child and I've only come for sundries, and now...Ardyn is angry with me, and I...I am afraid, Prompto."

"Oh, Iggy, if I knew you were here I would have come a lot sooner!” Prompto gaped at the swell of Ignis’ belly, having not noticed at first. He covered his mouth with both of his hands, and his feet danced in excitement. The little blonde couldn’t hold back a delighted squeal. “You're gonna have a baby?! That’s...that’s -amazing-!” He hugged Ignis again, the creature’s distress sinking in. “Don’t you worry, Iggy, I’ll fix things. Come, let’s get you in a nice, relaxing bath.”

Ignis sniffled again, and looped his arm with Prompto's.

"Thank you. Gladio should be back shortly, with our donkey and our cart." Prompto worked marvels on his mood, and he quickly fed into his excitement. "I'm hoping it's a boy, could you imagine?"

Prompto led Ignis into the palace and through the corridors to the guest wing.

"It looks like you have an egg growing in there, will the baby have feathers like you? What’re you going to name him?” Prompto bounced along excitedly, opening the door to a suite for Ignis to relax in.

"I hope so, but I have no way of knowing until he's born." Prompto's excitement was honestly refreshing for him. "We haven't chosen a name yet. My people typically name our children based on the Spirits presence. My parents used to tell me, as my egg cracked, a bolt of lightning caused a fire in their home, thus I was named Ignis." He chuckled, as he reminisced. "My mother's name was Aquae, she hatched while her egg floated in a lake. My father's name was Ventus, he told me the winds were so strong when his egg cracked, they nearly knocked his nest clear out of the tree!" He chuckled as he told the story he heard a thousand times in his youth. "Perhaps I shall name him Nauseum for how ill he's made me feel today."

“Oh, what an interesting way to name babies! But... maybe not Nauseum. I think you’d regret that one.”

Everything about the room was palatial. The size, the bed, the adjoining bathroom.

“Y’know, my mom told me she named me Prompto because I came so fast they didn’t have time to get the doctor! That’s kind of like how your people choose names, isn’t it?” Prompto giggled as he led Ignis to sit on the bed.

Ignis giggled at Prompto's explanation and nodded. "That's quite similar, yes."

"Do you want me to fill the tub for you? I have some things I need to do while you relax, but I’ll be back."

Ignis sat on the bed. He mulled over the offer of a bath before nodding. "Yes, please. I think he'd enjoy a warm bath. Thank you, Prompto, my friend." Ignis glanced around the bed for a moment, looking for something. He frowned when he realized the item's location. "Damnation...I left my sarong outside...could you possibly fetch it, and add more to my parcel? Please? I think they'll work well as a sling for the baby."

Prompto cupped Ignis’ face affectionately and planted a friendly kiss on his cheek.

“You got it, Iggy!” He moved to the bathroom, and drew Ignis a warm bath. He added some lavender oil to the water to help keep Ignis calm. He wandered back out and held his hands out to help Ignis up. Ignis accepted Prompto's aid, and lifted himself up with a grimace.

"Thank you, friend. I'm almost fearful for how heavy I'll feel at full term." He walked to the bathroom and stepped into the bath, carefully swinging his long, feathered legs over the side. He made a happy coo as he lowered himself. "Thank you, Prompto...mmn..." He sank against the back of the tub and closed his eyes.

“How much longer till the baby’s born?” Prompto asked as he fetched a pile of towels for Ignis.

"By my estimate, a month, though I'm not certain he'll wait that long."

"Oh wow! That's not long at all. Well, you enjoy your bath and maybe a nice nap, and I’ll be back in a bit.”

"Thank you, my friend." Ignis smiled as Prompto left him, settling down into the water again. He raised water into his cupped hands and doused his hair feathers with it. He rested his head back against the tub and hummed a little lullaby to himself, for his child. He dozed off in the water, hoping his love was safe.

~~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~~

Prompto left Ignis to relax in the bath and set a guard at the door; the kind one that had slipped Ignis’ feather to Gladio while he was in the dungeon. He fetched Ignis’ sarong and hastened to Ardyn’s bedchamber to collect more, and to give the Emperor a stern talking to. Ardyn opened his eyes when Prompto entered and immediately noticed Ignis’ sarong in his hands.

"I see you’ve been with Ignis.” Prompto sniffed indignantly at Ardyn, arms crossing over his pale chest.

"I was. He was upset, and crying, and just... devastated by whatever it was you said to him. Haven’t you put him through enough? He’s gonna have a baby, Ardyn!”

Ardyn held up his hand to silence Prompto.

"I beg your pardon, but it was -he- who was boorish first!” Ardyn pouted at how childish the accusation sounded in light of Ignis’ condition. In light of Ignis being the only one who could restore his health.

Prompto looked thoroughly unimpressed by the excuse, his freckles standing out against his angry, red cheeks.

"You should be ashamed of yourself.” He turned his back on Ardyn and sifted through the armoire filled with clothes. He selected a few sheer sarongs in bright colors and then found some neglected cotton ones forgotten in the back. Thinking they would be safer and more comfortable, he grabbed the whole pile of them for Ignis and his baby. “When Gladio gets back, the two of you are going to come to an understanding, and you’re both going to behave and make Ignis feel loved and comfortable while he sings to you. I won’t bring him here until you’ve both convinced me.”

Ardyn had the most petulant expression Prompto had ever seen on his face, his jaw jutting out and hard set.

"Fine,” was the only word the Emperor muttered. Prompto approached the bed and leaned to place a lingering kiss on Ardyn’s lips.

"It’s for your own good, Ardyn. I want you to get better.” He nuzzled Ardyn as the Emperor caressed his cheek and kissed him again. “Maybe you’ll feel better afterwards. Good enough for us to spend the night together.” Prompto nipped at Ardyn’s neck, and the older man chuckled.

"Mmn...It has been too long.” Prompto wiggled away as Ardyn slipped his hand down to grope his ass. He winked at the Emperor before sashaying out of the room.

Prompto oversaw the gathering of Ignis’ demands. Blankets, clothing, and cloth diapers from the midwife. Seeds, fruits, and berries from the falconer, with strict instructions to keep the egg very warm until it hatched. He was just laying the pile of sarongs with the other items being stockpiled by the gates when Gladio approached with the donkey and cart. Gladio waved and smiled at the blonde, but his face fell when Prompto leveled him with an icy glare.

“You and Ardyn are going to get along for Ignis’ sake, or I’m going to box both of your ears!” Gladio handed the donkey’s leads off to a servant, and followed Prompto inside.

"Prompto, what happened?” Prompto pulled Gladio into an empty room.

"Ignis is miserable, being tugged back and forth between you and the Emperor.”

Gladio sputtered indignantly.

"Tugged?! He’s -my- husband! The Emperor had better keep his filthy han—“ Prompto stopped Gladio’s tirade with a punch to his shoulder. “I know that, but Ignis is here to do a job and he needs you to make it easier for him, not more difficult!”

Gladio guiltily remembered all the arguing they had done, how he bristled every time Ignis said Ardyn’s name.

"I want to support him, Prompto.”

"Then play nice with the Emperor while you’re here. I’ve bullied Ardyn into agreeing to the same.”

Gladio’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. He never thought the little blonde capable of bullying the Emperor.

"Alright, can I see Ignis now?” Prompto sighed and nodded, leading Gladio to the guest chambers. The guard was still standing by the door, and smiled kindly as Prompto let Gladio in.

"I have some more things to gather for Iggy and the baby. I’ll come get you two in a little bit.”

"Thanks, Prompto.” Gladio entered the suite, shutting the door behind him. “Little bird?” He called out quietly, looking for his husband, but not wanting to wake him if he was sleeping.

Ignis made a quiet noise at hearing his husband's voice, all of his feathers bristling to life despite their wet state.

"Gladio...? Is that you?" He placed his hands on the side of the tub, and carefully lifted himself out. He wrapped his midsection in a towel, carrying another for Gladio to help him dry his legs. His claws clicked against the stone floor as he moved to meet Gladio. His gait had a slight waddle. He was somewhat disoriented by his nap, though he managed to make it to the bed and set himself on the side of it. He looked as if he could have slept another five hours, though he shot Gladio a weak, almost dopey smile. "I've missed you."

Gladio watched Ignis’ cute little waddle with a soft smile on his face. His heart was full of complete and utter love for his two little birds, to the point that it misted his eyes.

"Oh, little bird, I’ve missed you too...” He came forward, moving easily in his soft leather forest garb, and sank to his knees in front of Ignis. He wrapped his arms around Ignis’ towel-covered middle and hugged his life partner close. “I love you, Iggy.”

"I love you too, darling..." Ignis yawned and patted Gladio on the head. "I've got to go see Ardyn before we depart, would you like to rest here? I could ask them to bring you food." He glanced off before amending his statement. "Bring us food, now that I think of it. Goodness, your child has an appetite like you."

Gladio grinned at Ignis’ words, beaming proudly while he loosened the towel around his waist so he could kiss over Ignis’ belly. “Something to eat sounds great, little bird.” He took the extra towel and dried Ignis’ avian legs, then his feathered thighs. “We have some time before you’re due to sing for the Emperor. Prompto is running the show at the moment, so we’re not supposed to go anywhere until he comes to get us.” He looked sheepish and shamed, keeping his head bowed as he toweled Ignis dry.

"Oh..." Ignis frowned slightly, hoping he would be able to sing so they could be off. He ran his hand over Gladio's head again and pushed him gently back so he could stand. "Just a moment, love." He wandered over to the door and opened it. He noticed the friendly guard and smiled wide. "Hello! I'm glad to see you. Could you ask someone to bring food to us, please? Some meat skewers for my husband, some mushroom skewers, and lemon slices for myself." He rubbed over his stomach, pausing a moment. "Perhaps a pickled cucumber, if there are any in the kitchen." He waved his hand excitedly as if he forgot to mention, and pointed at his belly. His smile was wide enough to bare his teeth as he whispered. "I'm going to be a father, too!"

The guard's jaw dropped when Ignis pointed out his pregnant belly. “My goodness, congratulations! I forgot to tell you when last we saw each other. We sold your feather and it has allowed my wife to be very comfortable for the remainder of her pregnancy. Thank you again.” The guard bowed to Ignis, his hand over his heart. “I’ll get your food immediately, Master Ignis. I’m very happy for you.” The guard smiled kindly before departing.

Gladio sat on the bed while he waited for Ignis, pressing the lavender scented towel to his face. He considered trying to convince Ignis to sneak out now, but stayed silent, knowing that that was the exact kind of behavior that was distressing his husband. He sighed quietly while he waited.

Ignis closed the door behind him and moved back to Gladio. He climbed on top of him and wrapped his legs around Gladio's waist to sit on his lap. He pressed a kiss to Gladio's lips, as best he could with his hard, swollen belly between them. Gladio smiled into the kiss, arms slipping around Ignis’ waist to support him. He rubbed circles into Ignis’ back, knowing that pregnancy was straining his thin body.

"That feels divine, my love..." Ignis stretched and wiggled on his spouse's lap.

"Careful, little bird. Keep that up and neither of us will get any rest."

Gladio nosed Ignis, and Ignis reciprocated in a deep kiss. He shifted his pregnant husband to place him back on the bed, moving himself down to be mouth height with his rounded belly. He pressed reverent kisses to the egg shape, sliding his hand down to lace his fingers with those of his husband.

He raised his free hand, tickling gently over Ignis' taut middle and causing him to wiggle side to side with melodious giggles. He looked down at Gladio with bright green eyes, full of love.

"I love your noises." Gladio responded, his voice as soft as the smile for his love.

"Don't force me to tickle you back, Gladio."

"You wouldn't dare, not in your condition."

Ignis giggled again as he wiggled Gladio's hand in his.

"My pregnancy lulls you into a false sense of security."

"Mmm, is that so...?" Gladio lifted himself to lie along Ignis' side, spidering his fingers over the top of his taut belly.

Ignis burst into giggles again, swatting at his spouse. His feathers bristled in an effort to protect himself. Gladio caught the swatting hand and pressed a kiss to it just as a knock on the door interrupted their game. Ignis pulled Gladio's hand back to him and pressed a kiss to it.

"Would you mind getting that, love?"

"'Course not. One second." Gladio slid out of bed and moved to the door. He opened it and looked at the servant.

"Yes...?"

"You requested a meal, Master Ignis?” The servant looked past Gladio to see Ignis lying in the bed. He held up the tray, which was laden with skewered meat and mushrooms, a jar of pickles, a pitcher of water, a plate of cookies, and lemon slices.

"It’s rather heavy. I could carry it inside for you?”

"I got it, thanks." Gladio took the tray from the servant, who bowed politely as he did so. The servant pulled the door shut as he departed. Gladio carried the tray to his husband, who lifted himself up on his elbows.

"Hold on, baby, I'll help you."

"It's quite alright, darling."

Ignis spread his avian toes and lifted himself to a seated position with some difficulty. Gladio leaned to sit the tray beside him and took a seat on the bed. He lifted Ignis' avian feet onto his lap, patting them gently.

“You should eat something. Our little egg needs lots of food to grow up big and strong like his Daddy.” He smiled brightly at his husband as he flexed for show.

"Spirits help us both." Ignis chuckled and looked over the platter. His eyes caught the cookies first, and he tilted his head.  "What are those?" He gestured with a talon.

A small giggle escaped Gladio, knowing his husband’s affection for sweets, especially in his pregnancy.

"Oh no, you won’t like those -at all-. They’re called cookies. You eat them last, for dessert.” He hid his smirk behind his hand. He suspected they were going to have to add some additional provisions to their list.

Ignis tilted his head again and took one delicately between his claws. The cinnamon sugar cookie was soft baked in the center and sagged in his grasp. He tilted his head the opposite direction and dropped the entire cookie in his mouth. He chewed. And chewed. And the sugar dilated his pupils.

"MmmmM! Gladiommp!" He grinned wide, mouth full of cookie. "Delicious!"

Oh Spirits above, he knew it. Gladio held up his hands to stop his pregnant husband from devouring the entire plate of cookies. “You eat them -last-, Iggy!” He laughed from deep in his belly, smiling from ear to ear as he watched his life partner’s world get rocked by cookies. They were interrupted by a soft knock on the door, and Prompto sticking his head in.

"You two sound like you’re having a good time!” The little blonde entered the room, smiling.

"Prompto! Have you TRIED THESE?" Ignis gestured excitedly to the cookies. He snatched one and held it out to him. "I need -more,- please!"

Prompto reached to take the cookie from Ignis, but Gladio raised a hand to stop him with another laugh.

"Careful, Prompto, you might lose a hand.” Prompto giggled at Ignis’ enthusiasm.

"I see you need some more time to eat. I’ll get the kitchen to pack you some cookies.” Gladio stopped Prompto from leaving.

"Can you also have them gather the ingredients and the recipe?” He turned to Ignis and winked. “We can bake cookies at home, little bird.”

Ignis gasped dramatically, his eyes wide with excitement.

"Can we?! Truly?! O-oh, I'm sorry-" He swallowed, trying to compose himself. "Is Ardyn ready for me, Prompto?"

Gladio nodded, stroking over his husband's arm. Prompto shook his head.

“-Eat-, Ignis. I’ll keep Ardyn occupied till you’re ready.” Prompto ducked out of the room before Ignis could protest further. Gladio lifted a mushroom skewer to pass his partner. “Here, little bird. Have some protein.”

Ignis bowed his head to bite off a piece of mushroom, chewing while looking directly at Gladio.

"Mmph...I-I should go handle my business with Ardyn, so we can be off."

“Little bird, I think Prompto expects me to go with you... to support you.” He cupped Ignis’ face, stroking his cheek with his thumb. “Whatever you want to do, whatever you need me to do, you just say the word.”

Ignis glanced away, chewing another piece of mushroom. Was it really in his best interest to have Gladio there? He shook his head, resting a hand on Gladio's thigh.

"I doubt it would go over well, darling, but if you insist, I won't deny you." He felt the egg shift inside of him, and the pressure caused him to double over and squeeze Gladio's leg. "N-ngh...your child wishes you to be there..."

Gladio’s hands were immediately on Ignis, a comforting one on his lower back, a supportive one up under his arm.

"Is this what’s been going on today, Iggy? Does our child not like you being with the Emperor? If it’s any consolation, Prompto has apparently bullied both the Emperor and I into behaving...” He smiled from under his long eyelashes, trying to get a glimpse of his husband’s face. He was still amused by the feisty little blonde. “You better eat before he gets onto you too.” He said with a chuckle.

"It's primarily been nausea..." Ignis leaned heavily into Gladio's touch, thankful to have him there to hold him. He sat up, and took a skewer of peppers. The aroma was tantalizing, savory with garlic and spice. Ignis sniffed at it, taking one into his mouth. "I would rather eat on the travel home and be gone from this place, Gladio."

Gladio held Ignis lovingly against his side.

"That sounds good to me, little bird. I’ll get them to wrap your food up. Do you know the way to the Emperor’s rooms from here?” He eased his husband to a reclined position on the bed and stood. He moved to ask the servant to wrap up their food, but when he opened the door Prompto was standing there ready to knock.

"Oh hey, big guy!” Gladio relayed Ignis’ wishes and the servant entered to take the tray away. Prompto stood there, ready to guide them. Gladio sat beside Ignis on the bed and took his hand. “Do you want me to carry you, little bird?”

"No, thank you." Ignis stood, but kept Gladio's hand held in his own. He turned to Prompto to make a request. "Prompto, could you place a few potions within my sundries?" He squeezed Gladio's hand for reassurance, knowing the request might unsettle him. "Just in case."

Gladio returned the hand squeeze in mutual support. Rather than alarming him, the request relieved him knowing they would have some potions at home in case of an emergency, and to assist with Ignis’ recovery. He leaned to press a quick kiss to Ignis’ temple.

Prompto agreed to the addition and led them to the Emperor’s chambers. They passed through the concubine’s common room. Gladio kept his gaze fixed on the bedchamber door, not caring to look at the debauchery surrounding them. He gave Ignis’ hand another squeeze.

Ignis released Gladio's hand to wrap his arm around his waist in an almost possessive movement, and to usher him along.

"Not much farther, darling." His hips swayed wide, his gait affected by his child. His feathers bristled slightly at remembering his previous visits to this chamber.

Gladio looped his arm around Ignis’ shoulders in response.

"Thanks, little bird.” He was thankful for his husband’s support. He would never feel comfortable or safe in the palace, or in the Capital, even. But having Ignis by his side made it easier, and not just because he held the Emperor’s favor.

Prompto opened the bedchamber door and ushered the couple inside, following behind them. Ardyn was sprawled in his bed. He looked ragged. His normally golden skin had a sickly sallow hue.

Ignis saw Ardyn and gasped out.

"What's -happened?!- He was fi-" He parted from Gladio without finishing his sentence; he hurried over, a guilty panic settling over him. He took a deep breath and immediately began singing. His song was clearly focused, it's tone strong, his breath forced out in a concentrated effort to strengthen Ardyn. He remained standing, the position easier to expel the air from his lungs.

Ardyn reached weakly to touch Ignis’ leg, his arm hanging over the side of the bed. Rather than talk, he closed his eyes and drifted away on Ignis’ song.

Ignis managed to sing for a solid few minutes before becoming winded, his voice tapering off in a weak warble. His breathing was shallow as he tried to regain his breath, though it proved difficult. His pregnancy had forced his organs to reorganize, and his lungs were unable to expand as well as they used to. He gasped out his spouse's name, and managed to reach out behind him to gesture him to come closer.

Gladio came to his husband’s aid, pressing himself against Ignis’ back in support, one arm circled high on his chest, the other low under Ignis’ belly. He cooed words of encouragement into Ignis’ ear, his hand smoothing circles over his egg-swollen belly.

"Help Your Daddy, little one. Help him heal the Emperor so we can go home.” His words were soft, barely a whisper, meant for Ignis’ ears alone.

Ignis closed his eyes, and tried to focus on regaining his breath. He lowered his hand to hold Ardyn's to his leg, his other to hold Gladio's to his stomach. He opened his eyes again, and resumed singing. Quieter now to help him maintain his breath, though his song carried his desires. Health, and vitality. A strong baby. His own welfare. Ardyn's wellbeing, in the selfish desire to protect and serve his family. He sang his best, clutching both men's hands.

Gladio did his best to will good health towards the Emperor, supporting his husband and child with his hands. The color of Ardyn’s skin slowly changed before their eyes. No longer yellow, but back to the healthy golden hue Ignis was used to seeing. The Emperor breathed easier, and squeezed Ignis’ leg.

"Thank you, dear, that is much better. If you could sing for longer, I would be eternally grateful.” Gladio’s lips touched Ignis’ ear, his arms tightening to hold Ignis up, to take that burden away from him.

“You can do this, baby. You can heal him and keep our family safe. I’m so proud of you, little bird. I love you.”

Ignis relinquished his hold on Ardyn's hand, now that he had regained the strength to hold on of his own accord. He paused a moment to catch his breath, his other hand still on Gladio's below his belly.

"Prompto, could you ask someone to bring me lavender tea, please? With honey and lemon. And add some to my parcel." His voice was quiet, the strain on his vocal chords and respiratory system becoming apparent. He glanced around the room, before finding a chair in the corner. He gestured to it with his free hand.

"Gladio, bring that over for me, please. I wish to sit." He moved out of Gladio's grasp in the mean time, moving to sit on the side of Ardyn's bed. He looked tired, though he forced a small smile at Ardyn. "A small rest, please. And I shall continue."

Gladio and Prompto both hopped to fill Ignis’ requests, Prompto for tea, Gladio fetching a chair for Ignis to rest in.

"Lay back and rest, dear. Perhaps...” Ignis could see the internal struggle on the Emperor’s face, but the auburn-haired man cleared his throat and continued. “Perhaps Gladiolus would like to join us?” Ardyn waved his arm in invitation. Gladio looked to Ignis, leaving the decision up to his life partner. He said he would behave and be agreeable, and he meant it. He offered up a small smile to his husband.

Ignis shook his head to Gladio. He gestured for him to push the chair closer to the bed, and face it towards Ardyn. He then motioned for him to sit in the chair, before turning his attention to the Emperor.

"My child seems to only calm when Gladio is holding him, so I must make accommodations for that if I am to both be comfortable and be able to sing for you. I pray you understand." He waited for Gladio to sit and moved to sit on his lap. Gladio took his seat and cradled Ignis in his arms, both hands on his belly. His thumbs lovingly brushed his spouse and child, and he pressed soft kisses to the feathers on the back of Ignis’ head. Ignis raised his legs to lie them on Ardyn. He let out a quiet noise of relief at being able to lie back against Gladio and rest. He set his own hand over Gladio's and smiled at Ardyn. "There. Now, if it pleases you, I can resume."

Ardyn nodded his agreement, taking Ignis’ avian feet in hand and rubbing his scales. Prompto returned with Ignis’ cup of tea as requested, and sat on the edge of the bed beside Ardyn. And just like that, Ignis had all three men wrapped around his little fingers, all ready to do his bidding as they waited for him to sing.

Ignis purred and took a few deep breaths before beginning to sing. His song was filled with compassion and care, filled with the paternal love he held for the child inside of him. It was a passionate song, though slow in tempo. He swayed gently side to side in Gladio's lap as he sang. Gladio smiled and closed his eyes, resting his cheek against the back of Ignis’ neck. He swayed gently with his husband, holding his family, his whole world, in his hands. Ignis flexed his toes, greatly enjoying Ardyn's touch to his sore feet, certainly enjoying his spouse's touch to his abdomen. He smiled at Prompto as he sang, then at Ardyn. As he finished, he reached for the mug of tea.

Ardyn actually smiled when Ignis’ song came to an end, and sat up, keeping Ignis’ feet in his lap.

“Ignis, da—dear, I feel as well as I have since the incident. Thank you. I truly believed I would perish shortly, but now I feel as though I can make it to your next visit, at the least.” Prompto smiled and pressed the tea cup into Ignis’ hands, and patted his arm.

"I feel amazing, Iggy, and there isn’t even anything wrong with me!"

Ignis sipped at the tea to soothe his throat, proud of a job well done. He scrunched his avian toes and wiggled back against Gladio as he sipped again.

"I'm glad it helped you, both. Prompto, could you please check on my sundries? I fear the baby tires of these walls." He sipped again before looking to Ardyn. "Shall we adjourn to the gardens? The fresh air may do you well." Ignis hoped Gladio would take the hint. The gardens were closer to the exit.

Gladio gave Ignis a small squeeze and sat up, shifting his partner in his lap.

"Actually, it looked like things were pretty much ready when I arrived with the cart, so no offense, but I think we’re ready to take our leave now.” He was happy things went well, but he was ready to go home to their glade.

"I’ll run ahead and check, Iggy, but Gladio’s probably right.” Prompto scurried off to secure their cart. Ardyn slowly sat up at the side of the bed, and then stood. He took it easy, not wanting to push his luck.

"Goodbye for now, dear. Thank you, Ignis. Truly.”

Ignis stood, careful of his talons as he removed his feet from Ardyn's lap. He bowed his head, though when he raised it, his face was concerned.

"Are you sure you'll be alright? I'm not certain when my next visit will be, given..." He pointed at his belly. "Ah! I know." He plucked one of his feathers and held it to Ardyn. "You've a bird that can hunt, yes? Give it this, to find me. If you send a note with it Gladio can read it to me. If your health fails...have someone notify me."

Ardyn accepted the feather with a smile, stepping forward to embrace Ignis despite Gladio standing nearby, and whispered in his ear.

"Thank you, my darling, my heart is ever in your safe keeping. My deepest apologies for my behavior this morning, I was not myself.” Ardyn pecked Ignis’ cheek and released him. Gladio immediately stepped forward to place a hand on Ignis’ upper back, intent on leading his pregnant husband out of the palace.

"Rest well, Ardyn." Ignis took a last look at the Emperor before allowing his husband to lead him out of the palace.

Ardyn held the feather to his lips as he sat back on his bed, and exhaled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be warned that this chapter contains a graphic description of birth/egg-laying.

Ignis exhaled and smiled over to Gladio as his spouse assisted him into the back of the cart.

"Quite a full day, hm?"

"Mmhm."

Their journey home from the Capital took the remainder of the day, Gladio insisting Ignis ride in the cart, and Ignis and Noct both insisting on apple breaks. By the time they returned to their cottage, Ignis was curled up with a bundle of clothing held under his head, napping peacefully.

Gladio gazed down at the love of his life. His sweet, precious little bird. His life partner. His husband. He led Noctis, and the cart with its precious cargo, right to the front door. He slipped his arms under Ignis’ curled up form and carried him inside.

"Mn...cookies...?" Ignis sniffled and burrowed his face into Gladio's chest. A few steps further and Ignis realized he was being carried, and opened an eye. "Mmn...are we home...? It smells like home..."

“Yes, little bird, we’re -home-.” The word rolled off of Gladio’s tongue with more emotion than he intended. He loved his little family. He loved the home they had built together here in Ignis’ glade. He loved his unborn child. It was still beyond his ability to comprehend, at times, that he was going to be a father. The Spirits had blessed him beyond measure.

He carried the precious bundle in his arms over to their bed and gently laid Ignis down upon it. He followed close behind, and placed small kisses all over Ignis’ face. Being in the palace had made him a touch possessive.

"Mhmmm...hehehe...Gladio..." Ignis smiled sleepily at the kisses and gently pawed at his shirt. "Mm...I should get up and help you with the cart..." He continued to paw at his spouse's shirt, but made no move to actually help, still half asleep.

Gladio crawled over his sleepy husband, peppering his face with more little kisses, careful not to put pressure on his belly.

“Nah, you should lay here, and let me kiss and love on you.” He nuzzled Ignis’ neck, kissing any part of his husband that came in range.

Ignis made his little tell tale aroused purr at Gladio’s nuzzling.

"Darling~" He whined. "Please, I'm sleepy, you know how sensitive I am when I'm sleepy..."

“Been awhile, Iggy...” He nuzzled Ignis’ neck more, nosing into his feathers, kissing the underside of his chin. “Might be even longer once the baby’s born...”

"Ngh...Gladio, darling...I'm really not so sure about having sex right now." Despite his words, Ignis’ feet were already digging into the sheets, feathers parting way in arousal. "I-it isn't fair, Gladio, I can barely even -see- my genitals from over your child." An exaggeration, he knew. He still had about three more weeks to gestate.

“Good news, baby, you don’t need to see your own genitals.” Gladio kissed down Ignis‘ chest and over the slope of his pregnant belly. His fingers threaded into Ignis’ hip feathers, and his lips passed over the soft downy feathers trailing down to Ignis’ shapely cock.

Ignis whimpered out a tortured, aroused noise. He wiggled back into the bed and parted his legs wide to accommodate his spouse.

"Gladio, darling, p-please, I'll not have the strength to reciprocate. Certainly not if you make me come." His dick was already semi erect from Gladio's kisses and touches.

“Iggy, I...” Gladio nuzzled his face against Ignis’ genitals before raising his head to look over his husband’s belly to his eyes. “I was just gonna take care of you, little bird. No need to reciprocate.”

"You don't...have...ngh...." He made a resigned noise before pouting slightly. "If you insist...and truly enjoy it so much."

Ignis wanted to nap, being pregnant was beyond taxing; but he hadn't had his husband in a sexual manner since his heat, and the temptation clouded his judgement.

“Think of how good you’ll sleep once you come...” Gladio didn't tease, nor did he descend in a passionate frenzy. He took Ignis’ cock in hand and wrapped his lips around the head. He sucked gently at first, not wanting to overwhelm his husband, and built to an even rhythm, head bobbing up and down.

"Oh-oh Spirits- Gladio..." Ignis purred, an aroused warble emitting from his throat. Ignis swallowed a moan, melting it into throaty whimpers of pleasure. He raised his hands above him to paw at his pillows.

Gladio buried his fingers in the feathers of Ignis’ thighs and hips as his mouth slid up and down his husband’s cock. An aroused noise rumbled out of his chest and reverberated in his mouth, and along Ignis’ shaft. Ignis worried about reciprocating, but the truth was that he could probably come just from listening to his husband’s sounds of pleasure. Gladio reached down to free his own aching erection so he wouldn’t have to change his clothes, like he had the first time he had pleasured Ignis orally. He focused back on taking Ignis deeper into his mouth, feeling Ignis’ tip slide along the back of his throat. He moaned again, tongue cradling the underside of his husband’s dick.

Ignis raised a foot to wrap his avian toes around Gladio's bicep, really his only way to reach his lover given his swollen stomach. His moans grew louder, punctuated with tiny, begging gasps.

"GladiO! I-oh my Spirits-I'm so clo-oh-se..." He squeezed his eyes shut, and tossed his head to the side with a whimper. "Please, darling, make me come!"

Gladio took himself in hand, barely stroking, knowing full well that he would orgasm when Ignis came. His other hand cupped Ignis’ downy-feathered testicles, massaging them as he bobbed faster along his husband’s length. His plush lips made a tight ring around Ignis’ cock, his tongue swirling around the edges as he prepared to swallow his husband’s release.

"A-aah!" Ignis cried out in a song, his toes squeezing against Gladio's arm, his claws digging into the pillow as his orgasm washed over him. He whimpered out as the stars in his vision began to subside, despite his husband's lips still around his cock. His foot slipped weakly away, post orgasm shivers wracking his frame. He muttered barely intelligible words of adoration to Gladio, and nuzzled into the pillow. It was evident he wasn't not long for consciousness.

Gladio managed to swallow Ignis’ release down as his own shot onto his shirt. His mouth and hand moved until they were both finished, and he rose up on his knees to pull off his soiled shirt. The front of his pants were undone and loose around his hips. He maneuvered Ignis onto his side, a position he preferred once his belly had gotten big enough to cause him discomfort when on his back for too long. He lovingly tucked a pillow under Ignis’ pregnant belly, to support the weight of his baby, and to make his husband more comfortable.

He lied down with Ignis for a few moments, close enough that his chiseled abs were pressed right up against the swell of Ignis’ abdomen. He caressed his husband’s hair feathers and then his cheek, his hand coming to rest on the egg growing in his belly. He cooed and whispered his love, his hopes and his dreams for his child, and their future. Happy tears welled at the corners of his eyes. His life had been hard and full of suffering, but it had all been worth it so that he could be here in this moment.

Ignis cooed in his sleep, contented little noises. He moved his hand, rubbing at his cheek, and nuzzled back into the pillow.

Gladio spent the evening unpacking the cart while Ignis slept.

 

The next few days passed in a flurry of activity as Ignis made the final preparations for his nest. He grew larger, making working on it increasingly difficult. He flew up to his nest, and set up a basket attached to a pulley for Gladio to send supplies up to him, prior to the ladder and scaffolding Gladio planned on building coming to fruition. Gladio refused to allow him to lift things, causing him to get caught more than once trying to stubbornly fly supplies up to his nest. He lined his nest with blankets and pillows from the palace, causing it to look less like a nest and more like a small palace of his own.

Gladio built his scaffolding and a small platform so that he could be at the side of the nest while Ignis gave birth. Nestled amongst the supplies for the baby were some children’s books and a baby rattle, as recommended by women in the palace. Everything was tucked away in its proper place, ready for the big day. Talcott had even gifted them with a straw bassinet and a goat for milk. Now it was just a matter of time.

Ignis had taken to carrying a token with him, a trinket he had hidden away in his nest. An o-shaped ring of amber his parents had explained helped him as he teethed. Gladio helped him string a leather strap through it so he could wear it around his neck. Ignis had tried to explain everything he knew about his species' young, though he had no way of knowing if it would come to pass with a child bearing only half of their genetics. He explained that they learned and matured fast. If he had wings, he may be trying to fly in only a matter of months.

He spent most of his time in his nest as his belly grew heavy enough to cause him difficulty flying. He grazed on food and drank from a skin of water Gladio would send up to him in his basket. He would sing to keep Gladio company as he worked below, making wood carvings to trade.

Until one night, when Ignis found himself crouched. His lower abdomen hurt enough to bring him to tears. He spread his legs wide as he crouched and felt behind him. His hand came back coated in blood and mucus, and he could feel his hole spread.

"Gladio-" He whimpered, barely audible as a wave of pain washed over him. He tried to push, a choked noise coming out of him. "Gladi-AH!" It was the dead of night and Gladio was in bed. Ignis was sure he would wake him. Was sure his pain alone was enough to rouse him. He reached under himself again, and felt the point of a mucus covered, hard shell. He tried to push again, and screamed his spouse's name.

The more time Ignis had spent in his nest, the more restless Gladio became. It was difficult to be physically apart from his husband, but they both had to do what was necessary to prepare for the arrival of their baby. He kept himself busy by working with his hands. Wood carving. A new enclosure for Noctis and their new goat Aulea. The scaffolding leading up to the nest. He began sleeping poorly once Ignis started staying in the nest constantly, so when his husband screamed his name in the middle of the night, Gladio rocketed out of bed before he was even fully awake.

“Ignis! I’m coming, little bird!” He yelled from the bottom of the tree, making short work of his ascent up the scaffolding. He was shaking with fear and excitement by the time he reached the top, peering over the side of nest, the scene before him illuminated by moonlight. “Iggy!”

Ignis sniffled upon seeing his spouse's face. His own face was flushed with heat and sweat from his exertions.

"Darling, put a pot on the stove, I need warm tow-Aagh!!" He cried out and tried to push. The tip of the egg was visible, blood soaking the blanket directly beneath him. "Warm towels, PLEASE!"

Gladio only had a moment to be shocked by the amount of blood before his instincts got him moving.

"Oh, little bird, hold on!”

He scrambled down the scaffolding, jumping from the bottom platform in his haste. On the wood stove was a pot half full of hot water. He soaked a towel and then filled the pot to start anew. Gladio scalded his hands but didn't even notice. He was back up to the side of the nest with the one towel in just a few minutes. “Here’s one to start, little bird.” He leaned over the side of the nest to help as best he could.

Ignis warbled out in agony as he carefully hovered the towel to his blood coated rear feathers.

"Come on, little darliNG! AGH!!" He pushed again, what seemed to be a third of the egg was out, but not the widest part. He could feel it, the weight feeling as if it were pulling his insides with it. "Gl-Gladio, please!" Ignis looked distraught, afraid he wouldn't be able to pass the egg without harming himself. His hands were coated slick with his blood as he tried to ease the egg out with his hands and the warm towel. He sobbed at the pain, and the pressure.

"Gl-Gladio it feels like I'm being torn apart!" He cried out, wiping his hand on the warm, blood drenched towel. He held his hand out to Gladio and squeezed it for dear life as he prepared for one last push.

Gladio reached for his husband, trying to take as much of him into his arms as he could. “You’re doing great, little bird, you’re incredible, Ignis. Just a little bit more.” His insides quivered with fear and distress at his husband’s pain, but he stiffened his lip to stay strong in Ignis’ moment of need. “I have the potions ready, baby. You can do this. Your body is made to do this. It’s going to be okay. Push, little bird, bring our baby into the world." Tears sprang from the corners of his eyes, but he smiled encouragingly at his husband.

Ignis leaned his upper body back into Gladio and pushed for all he could. He cried out in pain as he felt the widest part of the egg pass through. He leaned back up to let gravity do the rest, crumpling back into Gladio's grip as he felt the egg pop free, followed by a pocket of blood and mucus.

He breathed out in a ragged noise, his entire body shaking from strain. With shaky arms, he reached down and picked up his egg. The egg was roughly large enough to contain a human infant inside, and by Ignis' expression, clearly larger than he was expecting.

"T-towel, where's the--" He hugged the slick egg to his chest, not realizing the towel was beneath him, sopping up the blood still pooling out of him. He looked disoriented, from both loss of blood and the endorphins pumping through him.

“Oh my little birds!" Gladio whispered in awe, trembling fingers reaching over Ignis’ shoulder to touch the shell of the egg. He kissed the back and side of Ignis’ head, his feathers drenched with sweat from exertion. “Towel? Oh, towel! I only grabbed the one.” He stripped his shirt off and handed it over to Ignis until he could get more towels. “I... I thought I’d have more time, I didn’t realize it would all happen so quickly.” Ignis accepted his shirt and smiled weakly at it.

"No, it's...this is more appropriate anyway."

Gladio sounded a little frantic as the blood continued to pool beneath his husband. “Potion, you need a potion." He fumbled with a cloth bag hanging on the scaffolding and pulled a potion from it, intent on breaking it over his husband’s backside. Ignis blinked at his spouse as he began to panic.

"Wh-what? What's wrong?" He couldn't see the blood from over the egg, and couldn't move well enough, his entire body exhausted from pushing. He sounded panicked as he realized the wetness beneath him. "I-is it a great deal? Gladio?" He whimpered, his grip tightening on Gladio's shirt, and the egg.

Gladio thought a lot of blood was normal for human births, but he had no idea about birds, let alone the union of the two.

"Shh, shh, it’s okay, baby, I’ve got you.” He cracked the potion over Ignis’ tail feathers, forcing his fear down to coo words of encouragement at his incredible husband. “You did so good, little bird, so good. You’re amazing.” He watched intently for the bleeding to stop, and to make sure that Ignis didn't grow any weaker. He tried to divert his husband’s attention by focusing on their child. “Look, baby. Look how perfect our child is, safe in your egg.” He kissed the parts of Ignis’ face that he could reach, holding his family as best he could from outside the nest.

Ignis made an appreciative coo at the coolness of the potion washing away his pain. He remained weak, though the bleeding had stopped. He looked down at the egg and began to wipe the bodily fluids from it with Gladio's shirt. Once the egg was clean, he discarded the shirt out of the nest and hugged it to his chest again. The shell was a deep red color, even with the blood removed.

"Hello, little one, hello..." The majority of Ignis’ weight was still leaned back on Gladio, primarily from exhaustion. His gaze was focused on the egg, which he began to rock gently back and forth. "Darling...could you fetch me more wet towels, please? I'll require your assistance to clean myself."

Gladio marveled as he watched his life partner care for their child. He was very relieved when the bleeding stopped, and felt himself relax enough to enjoy the miracle that was the birth of their child.

"I love you my little birds, so very much.” He nuzzled against Ignis over the side of his nest, arms around him, trying to touch the egg as well. He felt tingling across his back and arms, like his tattoo was alive and singing, and he knew in his heart that the baby was doing just fine inside the egg. He was so dreamy and in love that it took a moment for Ignis’ request to register. “Oh, of course, baby. More towels coming right up. Do you want or need anything else while I’m down there?”

Ignis continued to rock the egg, smiling at it.

"We love you too, don't we, little egg?" He chuckled and wiggled back against Gladio. He gave the question thought before answering. "Water, please, and I left a clean silk sheet for us, in the bottom of the cupboard." He twisted as best he could, tilting his head for a kiss.

Gladio smiled and cupped Ignis’ chin, placing a sweet kiss on his lips.

"M’kay, I’ll be right back, my little birds.” He brushed his thumb over Ignis’ bottom lip and leaned to kiss him again, a dopey expression of absolute love and adoration on his face. Ignis slipped down into his nest, the egg still firmly in his hands. He sat it on one of the pillows from the palace and pulled it over to him. He draped an arm over the egg and sang quietly to it before drifting off to sleep.

Gladio climbed down the scaffolding smiling at hearing Ignis' quiet song and headed into the cottage. He found the silk sheet and grabbed a blanket, stacking them together with the filled water skin on top. He wet a stack of towels with the warm water on the stove, leaving one dry to keep them from getting the sheet and blanket wet. It was a little difficult climbing back up with his arms full, but he didn't want to make two trips.

He made it to the side of the nest, about to call to his husband.

"Ig—” He hushed quickly, not wanting to wake his exhausted husband. He wanted so badly to climb into the nest and curl protectively around his family, but he settled for resting his arms on the side of the nest, laying his cheek on top of his arms. He found himself humming a sweet song from his youth. A song his mother would sing to them during the day. He had never been happier in all his life. Ignis mimicked the song in his sleep, quietly. He nuzzled into his bedding and shivered slightly.

Gladio picked up one of the towels, and did his best to try and clean Ignis without waking him, but it was dark, and he was excessively gentle. He hummed while he worked. He gave up before long and covered his husband with the blanket, figuring he could get a clean one later once they got Ignis and his nest cleaned up. He did his best to tuck the blanket around the egg, trying to keep his baby warm too. He went back to resting on the side of the nest, keeping watch over his family.

 

Ignis woke to dawn’s light, carefully pushing himself up on his elbow. He heard peaceful snoring, snoring he knew well, and turned to see his spouse asleep on his ledge. He bundled their egg in his blanket and moved to try to scoot to the edge. He gasped in pain, his muscles still too weak for movement. Gladio's head popped up immediately at Ignis’ pained noise.

"Ignis!” His partner’s name was out of his mouth before his eyes were even able to focus on the other man. He shook his head to clear the last vestiges of sleep, and smiled at his husband and child. “Good morning my little birds.”

Ignis scooped up the egg and smiled at his spouse.

"Hello, darling. Would you like to....?" He held the blanket swaddled egg up with a light in his eyes. Gladio had been gazing lovingly at the deep red egg, but his head suddenly snapped up.

"Can I..?!” Despite his question, he was already reaching for the swaddled bundle. He cradled the egg to his bare chest, one arm under it, the other securely around it. Joyous tears fell freely down his cheeks as he pressed little reverent kisses all over the shell. “Good morning, Daddy’s little bird. Welcome to the world. Your daddies love you very much and we can’t wait to meet you.” He suddenly looked up at his husband. “How long? How long until he hatches?”

Ignis smiled at his little family. His husband. Their child. His hopes and dreams in a shelled package. He tilted his head in estimation, and offered an apologetic shrug.

"From my knowledge, anywhere from two days, to two weeks. Knowing our child, his answer would be 'when I'm damned well ready, Daddy.'" Gladio giggled quietly.

“Sounds about right, arriving in the dead of the night like that. Do you think that’s what he’ll call me? Daddy?” He walked forward on his knees till his hips were flush against the nest. Their precious egg was still tucked against his chest, but he lifted his elbows and laid them on the nest. He wanted to be close to his husband, the father of his child. He wanted to kiss Ignis, and their egg. “He’s so beautiful already, just like you.” He looked up at Ignis, amber eyes large and watery, and full of love.

Ignis blushed slightly and looked down sheepishly to hide his face.

"I'm sure he'll look more like you, once he's free of that shell."

“Maybe. I can’t wait to really meet him.”

Ignis looked up to see Gladio's loving gaze. He pressed himself up with his arms, and kissed Gladio, careful to lean over their child.

The kiss was a bit more amorous than he intended, but Gladio was unable to control the primal urge to make that connection with his husband. His mate. Ignis' stomach growled, and he chuckled into the kiss. "It appears my appetite wasn't due to our child after all." Gladio smiled softly at his husband as they parted, reluctantly shifting the bundled egg back into his Ignis’ arms.

“You worked so hard last night, baby, I’d be surprised if you weren’t hungry.” He kissed Ignis again before completely releasing their child into his arms. “What do you want to eat, little bird? I’ll make you anything your heart desires."

Ignis sniffed and made a face in consideration. He set their son back on his pillow and rifled through the blankets. He found a wide sling he had hidden beneath them and placed it over his head, and across his chest.

"You can carry me if I hold on to you with my arms, yes?"

“Of course.” Gladio watched his husband curiously. After all the talking they had done, he never expected Ignis would be willing to leave his nest so soon. His muscles rippled as he stood to stretch his legs. It made the tattooed bird on his back look as though it was poised to take flight.

Ignis scooped the egg up and settled him into the sling, careful to widen it and adjust it to hold the baby close to him.

"None of my ancestors had a non-flying partner, and...quite frankly, I fear myself too physically weak to not be near you, Gladio." He didn't have the heart to tell Gladio he didn't think his legs could carry him. He ached terribly, from abdomen to thigh. He took the pillow and fit it into the back of the sling to carry with him before lifting an arm to Gladio, the other held the baby steady. Gladio frowned in concern at his husband.

"I... I’m sorry, little bird. Your people’s eggs... they aren’t usually this big, are they?” He leaned down into the nest and gently lifted Ignis into his arms, one arm under Ignis’ back, the other behind his knees. He carefully descended the scaffolding, letting go of Ignis’ back just long enough to assist himself down to the next platform. They entered the cottage and he carried Ignis directly to their bed, carefully setting him down.

"I don't know, honestly, I've never seen one of our eggs." He kept the egg in the sling to hold him to his body for warmth, even after he had settled into bed. "Did the kitchen send cornmeal? I would very much like cornbread."

“I think there is, I just have to find it.” Gladio put more water on the stove to warm, and started looking through the cabinets. “Little bird? I still have some medicine for pain, like what you took when your leg was hurt. Do you want some?” He turned with a small sack of cornmeal in his hands and smiled at his husband. “Found it!”

Ignis smiled at the sack. He nodded to his spouse, though begrudgingly.

"Please, it...really terribly hurts..." He smiled apologetically at trying to hide the pain he was in.

Gladio got Ignis a glass of water and shook a few tablets into his palm. He sat on the edge of the bed by his husband and offered up the medication.

"Help me take care of you, okay?” His look was imploring, begging not to be kept in the dark. “I love you, little bird.”

Ignis leaned his head to lick the pills out of his spouse's hand, and took the glass. He swallowed them down with a bit of additional water, and nodded.

"Alright, darling." He raised his hand and stroked over Gladio's cheek. "I love you too." He felt the egg shift in his sling, and rocked it back and forth. "Shh, darling. Are you alright in there? Warm enough?"

Gladio leaned his face into Ignis’ hand and chuckled softly.

"Oh no, is our little one jealous of our affections?” He rubbed over the shell, feeling the texture with his fingertips. “I can stoke the fire up high, make it warmer in here.” He gathered the blanket from the bed, and settled it around Ignis’ shoulders. He pressed a soft kiss to his husband’s lips, and then to the egg, nuzzling his face into the sling.

"I think I'll grow jealous of the affection you have for him, before the opposite." Ignis snuggled into the blanket and reached to wrap the sides around the egg. "Our little beast..."

Gladio tipped Ignis’ chin up with his hand, and pressed another kiss to Ignis’ lips, sweeter this time.

"I have so much love in my heart for both of my little birds.” He nuzzled their noses together and then set about stoking the fire up, and making cornbread. “Do you feel up for some tea or coffee?”

"Tea, please. And I'd like if you rested with me while it bakes..." He smiled warmly at his spouse before turning his attention back to the egg. "Don't take too long, little one. We're waiting for you..." He stroked over the shell with a claw.

“Of course, little bird. You don’t have to ask me twice.” He found himself humming the song from his youth again while he worked, steeping a pot of tea, and then forming cornbread dough. He pressed it into a cast iron skillet and slid it into the oven. Ignis joined in the song, humming without realizing. He swore he could feel the egg rocking in his arms.

"Do you want some honey in your tea, little bird?”

"Mmhm." Ignis nodded at the question, a sugar loving grin on his face. "Do we have any of those dried lemon slices left? One of those would be nice, as well."

“Yeah, I think so.” It took more digging, but Gladio came up with a jar of lemon slices. He left them on the counter for later once he was done making the tea. They had garnered so many sundries from their last visit to the Capital that they almost didn’t have room for it all. He carried a mug of tea over to the bed and scooted up beside Ignis. “I’ll trade you some tea for an egg?” He bumped his husband’s shoulder with his own, smiling affectionately.

Ignis begrudgingly slipped the egg out of his sling, and nestled it on Gladio's lap. He accepted the mug, enjoying the warmth in his hands.

"Thank you, darling." He sipped at it, and smiled, before snuggling up against Gladio. "My darling..."

Gladio gently lifted the egg in his arms and cradled it in the crook of one against his chest so he could slip his other arm around Ignis.

"I have my whole world here in my arms.” He kissed his child’s shell, and then his husband’s cheek. He could hardly believe this was his life now.

Ignis turned and kissed Gladio’s cheek repeatedly. "This is going to be the longest two weeks of our lives, I'm sure." He sipped the tea again, eyeing the shell. "We want to see you, little one~"

Gladio grinned, his husband’s kisses making his insides feel fuzzy.

"You had better not take two weeks little bird, that’s forever!” He leaned his chin and scritched the egg with his beard. “I’ll tickle you out of there, little bird!” He gasped suddenly, looking up at Ignis. “I... I think I can feel him moving in there!” If he looked any softer, he might melt. Gladio nuzzled his cheek against the egg, completely and utterly in love.

Ignis laughed, as if he couldn't be any happier.

"He most likely has the same reaction to when you try to tickle me!" He finished off the mug of tea, happy to have at least liquid in his empty stomach. He held the mug out to Gladio for him to move it somewhere safe, and offered to take the egg back in the meantime.

Gladio made a disgruntled little noise at giving their precious egg back, stealing a kiss from Ignis as they made the exchange. He leaned to set the mug on their bedside table, and then turned to his husband. “Lay with me, little birds.” He reclined on his side, and patted the space in front of him.

Ignis set the egg carefully between them, resting it wrapped in a blanket. He shifted himself down with an elbow, wincing slightly at the pain. Gladio's lips pressed thin at the noise. He wished he could do more to take his partner’s pain away

"I feel like I could sleep for -ages.-" Ignis draped his arm over Gladio's waist and nuzzled into the pillow with a contented noise. "Wake me when the baby hatches."

Gladio's large hand cupped Ignis’ face, thumb grazing his cheek, fingers threading into his feathers.

"Sleep well, little bird, I’ll take good care of our baby.” He started humming again, this time the little lullaby Ignis sang him to sleep with on occasion. He withdrew his hand and cupped the egg between them for added warmth. His own eyelids grew heavy, warm in bed with his family. Ignis yawned and rubbed his face into Gladio's hand. He cooed loving little noises at Gladio.

"Don't burn my bread, please..." He nuzzled the pillow again, and drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

The following days felt like months to Ignis. It took him three days to fully heal, and once he did, there was nothing Gladio could do to stop him from rushing around full force.

He cleaned the nest in preparation for the baby's arrival, leaving the egg in a smaller makeshift nest on the ground in the warm sunlight, where Gladio could sit and woodwork beside it. He bathed in the lake with the egg, letting it float along in his little makeshift nest. As the sun grew warmer and higher in the sky, Ignis took to sunbathing. The light filtered through the treetops, creating a warm spot for him and their egg to nap. He sat the egg on his belly and stretched out to enjoy the natural light.

Gladio kept an eye on his spouse and child happily from the edge of the glade. He had just returned from grooming and feeding Noctis and Aulea. Stripped down to the waist and long hair tied back with some string, he worked up a light sweat chopping firewood. The rhythmic swing of the axe helped soothe his frazzled nerves as he impatiently waited for the hatching of his child. No amount of coos, kisses, songs, or beard scritches had worked to coax his little bird out of his shell so far.

Ignis glanced over to him with a loving smile. He thought he heard a noise, a strange scratching coming from his egg. The egg wiggled on his abdomen and he held his breath. He wanted to be certain the egg was moving on it's own. He waited and it wobbled slightly on his stomach.

"Gladio." He said calmly, quietly. Gladio looked up, watching Ignis sit up, keeping the egg between his folded legs. His feathers bristled out and he waved an arm at his husband to come over. Gladio dropped his axe with a dull thud. His heart fluttered in his chest. Could it really be time? He practically ran over to Ignis and the egg, but tried to follow his husband’s lead and quietly dropped to his knees on the ground beside his husband. He reached out to squeeze Ignis’ arm.

Ignis warbled at the egg, trying to coax their child out. The scratching caused the egg to continue to wobble in his lap. A crack became evident towards the top of the egg, then another at the bottom.

"Come on, darling. You can do it, you're strong, like your Daddy. Come along." He gasped sharply as the bottom of the egg cracked and a chunk of shell popped off. Gladio’s hand shot up reflexively, as if the baby might come tumbling out at any moment. His hand hovered close to the egg as he scooted beside Ignis. Ignis’ lip wibbled and he floundered his arm at Gladio, who grabbed onto him with his free hand. Gladio gasped, and whispered.

“Iggy, it’s time!” Gladio watched with bated breath, utterly fascinated. He rocked on his knees in anticipation. “C’mon, little bird, we can’t wait to see you!” His eyes were glued to the deep red egg as he waited to catch the first glimpse of his child.

A small, avian foot poked out of the new hole, causing tears to crest over Ignis' cheeks.

"Oh! Gladio, look!" The child's scales were darker than Ignis', though before he had a chance to inspect them, a tiny, clawed hand pushed out of the top of the egg.

“Oh, he -is- a little bird like you, Iggy!” Gladio's large body wiggled in delight, tears welling in the corners of his eyes. He squeezed Ignis’ arm harder. “Look, he’s so strong, just like me!” He rocked back on his heels, his fist swinging through the air. “C’mon, baby bird, knock your way out of that shell!”

The baby's hand was damp with embryonic fluid, and clawed blindly at the top of the egg.

"I want to help him..." Ignis squeezed at the egg, holding himself back from assisting his child. The tiny foot retracted from the hole, and Ignis felt the egg wiggling furiously on his lap. A crack appeared around the top, and the entirety of the top of the egg popped off. Gladio rocked forward, fingers landing on the side of the egg to steady it. Ignis leaned back as the egg toppled toward his belly, and he could see inside. Looking back up at him was a dark feathered baby bird with bright, blood red colored eyes. His little hands pawed at Ignis' chest, unable to lift himself out of the egg completely.

Ignis choked on a happy noise, and carefully lifted the baby out of the shell, letting the remnants roll off of his lap. His little, dark feathered head lulled as Ignis set him against his chest.

"Gladio, it's...it's our son..." Ignis' voice cracked with happy tears. Gladio watched in awe, his mouth hanging open at the sight of their child.

"Ignis... you did it, baby.” He wrapped his arm around his husband as the tears streamed down his cheeks. He leaned over and pressed his face against Ignis’ shoulder, close to his son. “Welcome to the world, littlest bird. Your daddies love you so much.”

Ignis carefully shifted the baby to rest in the crook of his arm. The baby yawned, and looked curiously at Ignis.

Taking a better look at him, Ignis could see the child bore his distinct high avian cheekbones, though a strong jaw like Gladio. Looking over his body, he realized that though the baby bore most of the same feather patterns he did, he strangely didn’t bear the wide feathers covering his genitals. His feathers ran up his hips and down the sides of his thighs, down to his scaled calves and feet. "It looks like we'll need to find him trousers...”

Gladio turned his face to press a kiss to Ignis’ chest, suddenly laughed at his husband’s statement.

"Try not to sound so offended, Iggy. Pants aren’t that bad.”

"Mn." Ignis made a quiet noise, as if to agree to disagree. "Gladio, our little light needs a name..." He wiggled a talon in front of the baby. The warm sunlight was already drying his dark, damp feathers into awkward poofs. "And a bath..."

“That he does.” Ignis had told Gladio the tale of how his people named their children. “It’s a beautiful day out today, Iggy. What Spirits are present?” He looked to his husband before setting his cheek back on his chest. “Spirits above, his eyes are -beautiful-." He reached out with a finger and wiggled the tip into the baby’s hand. “All of him is beautiful, just like you. Just like I knew he would be.”

The baby took Gladio's finger. His claws were pointed, but not sharp and hard like Ignis'.

"Hm..." Ignis looked up at the sky, smiling at the mid day sun. The sun that had shone down on them as their child was conceived. The sun that had brought their baby to them. "Solis?" The baby cooed up at Ignis, as if knowing that was to be his name.

Gladio's bushy eyebrows raised up in delight at his son’s coo, the sound going straight to his heart.

"Solis. That’s perfect. Look, he -knows-.” Tears welled in his eyes once more, and he tried to sniffle back his overwhelming emotions. “My sweet little birds, Ignis and Solis. I’m going to take care of you and love you until I draw my last breath.” He kissed his son’s forehead first, and then his husband’s. Gladio’s strong arms gently encompassed them both. A litany of ‘I love yous’ tumbled from his lips as he wept happy tears into Ignis’ neck.

"That had best not be for quite some time, Gladiolus." Ignis smiled at him, so incomparably happy at his little family.

“I don’t plan on it, little bird.”

Ignis felt a tiny hand begin to paw at his feathers, before a quiet inhale. He looked down at his child, before seeing his face scrunch up. His tiny button nose scrunched, and he began to wail.

"Oh -no-! What's wrong, little love?!" He watched the baby's tiny avian toes curl as he balled his fists. Gladio was smiling at his husband when Solis began to cry, and suddenly gasped in distress.

"O-oh, littlest bird, please don’t cry.” Tears pricked at the corner’s of his eyes in response to his son’s wail.

"Darling?" Ignis scooted away from Gladio to stand with the baby. He pouted at his spouse's natural response, and wiped his tears away with his feathered wrist. "I'm going to bring him to the lake and bathe him, could you come help me, please? Perhaps the water will calm him."

"Of course,” Gladio hiccupped, kissing Ignis' arm as he wiped his tears away. He ran on ahead, stripping his bottoms off before easing into the water. His heart raced. His son’s voice was clearly going to have the same effect on him as his husband’s.

Ignis carried the baby to the lake and carefully waded in. He held Solis over his shoulder, and lowered himself just enough to dip the baby's foot in. The water was somewhat warmed by the sun's light, and it surprised Solis to the degree he stopped crying, and hiccupped. Ignis carefully cupped behind his neck and bottom, and lowered his back into the water, so he can see both himself, and Gladio.

"There there, little light, shh..." Solis cooed, placated by the water. "Darling, help me rinse him, please."

Gladio sighed happily once his son stopped crying, and hovered over him with Ignis. He talked as he scritched his fingertips into the baby’s feathers, gently cleansing them.

"Such a sweet little bird you are. Daddy’s little Solis.” He cupped water in his hands and rinsed Solis’ front. His little chest and belly, his hips, genitals and legs. “Ahhh, that feels nice, doesn’t it?” He admired his son’s tiny little feathers, the way his cheeks dimpled when he cooed, the color of his eyes. Lastly he cleansed the baby’s face with his wet thumbs, smoothing away the dried embryonic fluid until it was gone. “I love you so much, little light of my heart.” He kissed Solis’ forehead, his whole demeanor gentle and tender.

Ignis watched as their child wiggled and cooed at the water.

"Solis~!" He blew a kiss towards his baby before turning to press his lips to Gladio. Gladio returned the quick kiss, smiling at his family. Ignis scooped the baby up, holding him to his shoulder, and wading in front of Gladio. "Gladiolus...can you believe this little darling we've created?" He looked as if he was near tears, and pressed his lips to Gladio's in a passionate, loving kiss.

"I kind of can’t actually—mnm!” Gladio was surprised and taken aback by Ignis’ sudden, passionate kiss, but he melted easily into it, making happy little noises into his husband’s mouth. His arms came up to pull Ignis to him, as naturally as if they’d been together for years, instead of a scant few months. Mindful of Solis between their chests, he let the kiss linger, placing one of his hands on the back of Ignis’ neck before they parted. “This is all... unbelievable. If someone had told me six months ago that I’d have a husband and a baby right now, I would have accused them of being stark, raving mad.”

"Believe it, darling." Ignis brought Solis down to lie in the crook of his arm and turned to wade out of the lake. "Little darling? Are you hungry, little one? Is Daddy going to get you some milk?"

Gladio smiled and slid his hand down to rest on Ignis’ lower back as they exited the lake.

"Hmm, Daddy thinks that whoever milks the goat gets to feed you, littlest bird.” He gently tickled Ignis’ hip, teasing his husband.

Ignis giggled at Gladio's teasing, and heard Solis giggle at his laughter. He smiled at Gladio, at the tiny noise their baby made.

“My precious baby bird. My precious husband.” Their giggles filled Gladio’s heart with warmth and love, so much he thought it might burst from his chest.

"I think he likes my laughter. I wonder if he'd like yours too." Ignis made a mischievous face at his spouse.

“Ack!” Gladio giggled and wiggled away from his husband before he could get him back. He stooped to pick up his pants and underwear, shaking his naked rear to tease Ignis once more.

"Wait till I get you in bed tonight, Gladiolus!" Ignis called after his spouse, and looked down to their child. His little face was perfect. He could see Gladio in him, absolutely. He could see himself in him. He wished his family were here to see as well. He walked up to the shell on the ground and grabbed the small chunk. He carried it to his Uncle's grave. The ground had grass sprouting from it, a sign of new life, just as much as the shell in his hand. He knelt and shallowly buried the shell. "Isn't he beautiful, Uncle? I hope we make you proud."

Gladio carried his clothes to the cottage, dried off, and washed a metal pail to milk the goat in. He wandered just beyond the edge of the glade to the enclosure for their animals. He imparted some loving scratches to both Noctis, their faithful donkey, and to Aulea, their newly acquired goat. Down on his knees, he milked the little goat until the pail was half full. “Thank you.” He pet her affectionately, and carried the pail back towards the cottage.

When Gladio returned, Ignis had placed the baby in the sling, lying against his chest as he would as if his arm were under him. He was airborne, using his wings to hover just over the ground. He saw Gladio and landed, pressing a talon to his lips. He didn't manage to convey more than that before the baby began to cry again. Ignis sighed and lifted the small infant out of the sling.

"Solis, darling, Daddy's baaaack." He sing-songed while making a face at Gladio that could only be described as a plea for help. Gladio’s face fell as he approached them, Solis’ cries making him choke up.

"Here, quick...” He sat the pail on the ground and reached to take their son from Ignis. “Shh, littlest bird, it’s okay. Daddy’s here.” The baby almost immediately calmed as Ignis handed him over to Gladio. He smiled, a goofy little colicky looking gummy grin at him. Ignis looked none too pleased at their son already playing favorites.

Gladio beamed at his son, cradling him on his back in the crook of his arm. He made silly little noises and faces at him, one large fingertip scritching up under his chin feathers. Solis giggled and cooed, and Gladio looked up with a bright smile for Ignis.

"Come, littlest bird, let’s get some milk in your tummy. Help us out, Iggy?” He gestured with his chin down at the pail, and carried Solis inside.

"Yes, of course, I've only been through labor, and carrying you, but no, like him more, it's fine." Ignis muttered, as he leaned to grab the pail, and followed Gladio in. "Our children are born more formed than human infants, he should be able to have some of that left over corn bread sopped in it. He should suck the milk straight from it." Ignis walked in to Gladio looking pale and shocked.

"I... he just... I didn’t... help!!” Gladio stammered, trying to explain. Solis had wiggled around to face his chest, and latched on to his nipple. He was making the cutest little suckling noises, and had a tiny fistful of Gladio’s pec. Gladio looked distressed and unsure what to do. “L—littlest bird!” He stammered out, “there’s nothing in there for you!”

Ignis went bright red, and tried to dissuade the baby.

"Solis, darling, those are for -Papa- to suck on." He stuck his hand between Gladio's nipple and Solis' mouth, sacrificing his finger instead.

The color returned to Gladio’s face, and then some, matching Ignis’. He tried to cover Solis’ little ears.

"Don’t tell him that!” He tried to hand their baby back to Ignis, so he could soak some cornbread like his husband suggested.

Ignis chuckled, leaning to kiss Gladio's pec as he carefully pulled the baby away. Solis almost immediately frowned, and patted a tiny hand against Ignis' chest.

"I know, little one, Daddy's going to get all the glory of feeding you for the first time."

Gladio scoffed indignantly.

"That hardly counts!” He poured some milk from the pail into a bowl and found the canister that had leftover cornbread in it. He broke off a few sizable chunks and dropped them in the milk. He carried the bowl over to Ignis, smiled, and kissed his cheek. “Go sit on the bed with him.”

Ignis nodded, and carried Solis over to the bed. He noticed his face scrunch up at being removed from Gladio's immediate presence, and began to sing to him.

"Hush~ little one~ Daddy's right here~" He bopped him up and down to soothe him as he climbed into bed, and held him in the crook of his arm.

Gladio scooted in behind Ignis, careful not to slosh the bowl, and pulled his husband back to recline against his chest.

"Both of your Daddies, light of my heart.” He set the bowl down on the bed and smoothed Solis’ hair feathers with one hand, and Ignis’ with the other. “I love you both so much, my little birds.” He picked the bowl back up, and reaching around Ignis, he plucked a chunk of milk-infused cornbread from the bowl and placed it on Ignis’ pec. He brushed Solis’ lip with his milky fingertip and led his little snuffling face to the cornbread. Ignis tilted his head slightly.

"Are you...trying to teach him to breastfeed from me?" Solis cooed quietly, following Gladio's fingertip. He found the chunk of cornbread and suckled the milk from it.

“Not exactly... I just didn’t want you to feel left out.” He leaned to kiss the side of Ignis’ neck, nuzzling against the side of his face. He looped an arm around Ignis’ middle, just under the arm cradling their son.

The baby cooed as he suckled, though he immediately complained when the cornbread had gone dry. Ignis reached for another piece, this time holding it directly to Solis' mouth.

"Gladio...is his miniature nest prepared?" He meant the baby's bassinet, though that word didn't exist for his people.

“Mmhmm, it’s down by the foot of the bed, and full of soft little baby blankets the mid-wife sent.” Gladio tucked his chin over Ignis’ shoulder, and hummed to Solis. He gently rubbed his fingertips down the baby’s back while he ate, and breathed out a content sigh.

The touch seemed to startle Solis, as he gasped and made eyes at Gladio.

"Darling, don't distract him while he's eating.

“Oh! I’m sorry...” Gladio quickly withdrew his hand, but it was too late. Solis no longer seems concerned with his foo, pawing at Ignis' chest and yawning. Gladio sighed again, less content this time. He plucked the cornbread from Ignis’ fingers and the dry piece from his chest, and tossed them back in the bowl. “I’ll get his nest for you.” He scooted back from Ignis, carried the bowl to the counter, and then fetched the bassinet. He sat on the bed, bassinet in hand, and smiled at his family.

"Here, he may be more content if you put him down." Solis smiled sleepily at Gladio, as Ignis offered him up. He cooed at him, tiny, milky bubbles coming from his mouth. Gladio quietly accepted his son into his arms, and smiled down at him. He pressed soft little kisses to his sleepy face, and Solis gurgled and pawed at his beard.

"I love you so, little light of my heart.” He hummed and rocked the baby gently against his chest, until his sleepy little coos and gurgles quieted. Gladio looked down at his son’s face, and smiled. Happy tears made his eyes water. He leaned over and laid Solis down in the bassinet, not removing him from his chest until the last second. The baby wiggled like he might wake for a moment, but he shushed and cooed at him to keep him asleep. He tucked a blanket around him and sat back, immediately looking for Ignis.

Ignis had settled into their bed with a smirk on his face. He gestured for Gladio to come to him, and rubbed the empty spot on the bed.

"Come here, you." He whispered, and waited for his spouse. Gladio crawled over to his husband, and half on top of him.

“Hey, handsome.” He whispered, grinning down at Ignis. Ignis reached up to tug Gladio's face down to him, and trapped his lips in a hungry kiss. He stroked over his hair, knotting his fingers in it. Gladio made an aroused noise against Ignis’ lips, his blood heating. He crawled the rest of the way on top of his husband, never breaking their lips apart. He threaded his fingers into Ignis’ hip feathers, moaning softly into his mouth. Ignis' feathers shuffled to reveal his genitals, already partially erect. He reached up, and gently tried to push Gladio onto the bed with a hand to his shoulder.

“Ignis...” Gladio breathed out quietly, barely audible as their lips parted. He grazed his thumb over Ignis’ bared shaft and then backed off of him, allowing his husband to direct his movement. Ignis purred at the attention, but chose to continue guiding Gladio to lie flat on the bed. He climbed on top of Gladio, and leaned his head down. He parted his lips just slightly and kissed his spouse's nipple, taking it between his lips and toying with it.

Gladio gasped quietly and blushed, a confused mixture of shame and arousal. His hands roamed over Ignis’ feathers, down his sides and hips, and into the ones covering his back. Ignis ran his hands up Gladio's sides as he teased him, careful of his talons, not so careful of his feathers brushing against his skin. He continued to nip at Gladio's nipple, enjoying the little noises his spouse made. Gladio squirmed, powerful thighs shifting below Ignis as he tried to stay quiet.

"You -tease-.” He hissed softly. Ignis’ sharp teeth on his nipple sent a wave of pleasure down his spine, and he could feel himself growing hard within the tight confines of his pants. Ignis pulled away to blow on the small, hard nub of Gladio's nipple. He lowered his hand, and began to paw over his erection. He pulled away slightly to mutter.

"My husband is so gorgeous..."

“Not as gorgeous as mine...” Gladio bucked gently below Ignis, rolling his hips against him. “Little bird, I think you need some release...” He hadn't been inside his husband in months, and he suddenly realized they had now gone longer without penetrative sex than their actual time spent together. A time of frenzied copulation that had led to Ignis’ pregnancy.

Ignis came up for air at Gladio's statement, his eyes wide. He nodded with a pathetic expression on his face.

"Please? We could go outside if you're worried about waking the baby."

Gladio frowned slightly at his partner.

"Do you think its safe to leave him alone in here?” He reached behind Ignis and caressed along the cleft of his ass. Ignis bit his lip, making a face as if he wanted to cry out in pleasure. He nodded, and swallowed hard.

"We can both tell when he's distraught, and we'll be right outside."

Gladio wasn't a fan of the idea, exactly, but he really wanted to take care of his husband by making love to him. And it had been so long that he was sure neither of them would be able to stay quiet.

"Okay,” he assented, shifting Ignis from his lap. Ignis practically flew out of the cabin he was so antsy at the chance of getting laid. He saw the remainder of the shell lying on the ground, quickly grabbed it, and flew it to his nest. He was back down on ground level just as fast.

Gladio was a little surprised at his husband’s eagerness. He wasn’t sure how long it would take for Ignis to be ready for sex again, but he was grateful it wasn’t as long as he thought it would be. He grabbed their vial of oil from the nightstand and followed Ignis outside.

Ignis was situated near where they held their marriage ceremony. He waited for his spouse, and dug his toes into the dirt.

"We should hurry. No idea when he'll wake"

Gladio hastened to Ignis’ side, undoing and losing his pants along the way. He frowned again at the thought of hurrying, looking at his husband with concern.

“Little bird, I... I don’t want to hurt you.” He held the vial up between them, a pout turning down his lips as he remembered the night Ignis laid their precious egg. How much pain he’d been in, how much he had bled. Ignis looked near tears with desperation and desire.

"I may sob if he wakes half way through you preparing me." He rolled onto his hands and knees, exposing his ass for Gladio. He reached back to spread himself open, trying to entice his spouse.

“Fuck.” Heady desire flooded his system at Ignis’ boldness, his desperate need. Gladio oiled his fingers and his cock, and shuffled on his knees close to Ignis. He quickly slipped a single digit into his husband’s ass, his other hand caressing his hip. One finger became two, gently stretching Ignis open. “Y-you okay, little bird?”

Ignis released a hungry, salacious purr.

"Y-yes, please, continue." He tried to reach back to feel any part of Gladio. Gladio slid a third finger inside his husband, his own need growing greater, cock heavy and throbbing between his legs. He caught Ignis’ wrist and shuffled closer, placing his husband’s hand on his own hip. “Almost, baby.” He’d usually spend more time preparing, but he eased his fingers out and took himself in hand, pressing his tip to Ignis’ entrance. He slowly pushed in, a choked moan escaping his lips. Ignis' free hand rose up to cover his mouth. He raised his torso, intending to be fucked from a kneeling position. He leaned back, and tried to awkwardly kiss Gladio, the heat and desire practically tangible coming off his skin.

"Please, darling, I want you so badly." Ignis whined out, his voice carrying a needy warble.

Gladio whimpered as he sheathed himself in his partner’s heat, Ignis’ desperation filling him with intense need. His strong arms wrapped around his husband and he craned his neck so they could sloppily kiss as he gave the first little thrust; it nearly made Ignis wilt. Gladio spread their legs further apart for more stability and greater power. Ignis whimpered into the kiss at that first, blissful thrust, parting only to beg for him to continue.

"Gladio, it's been so long, you feel so -good-." He reached his arms up and behind him, to grab at Gladio's hair and shoulders as he tried to sync his bucking to his partner's. Gladio drew back and thrusted harder, faster, their need great.

“Ah—hnngh, Ignis, oh, little bird, I—ahh!” His hips slapped against Ignis’ pert little rear, the sound somewhat muffled by his husband’s feathers. He tweaked Ignis’ nipples with one hand, his other roughly dragging down his abdomen and through his feathers to find his cock. He moaned lewdly in Ignis’ ear, gasping at the pleasure blooming deep in his belly.

"I—I’ve missed this, baby.” Gladio’s words came out in a rush, his hand closing around his husband’s erection. Every time he thrusted, it rocked Ignis’ length in his hand.

"Spirits, -yes-! I have as well, darli-a-AH!" Ignis could barely manage getting a thought out, overstimulated by the attention to his sensitive pierced nipples and his weeping cock. "Gladio, please, I could -scream-" His voice warbled, sounding near tears with pleasure. Gladio nuzzled the feathers around Ignis’ ear, breathless with intense pleasure.

“Then -scream-, little bird.” He braced his hand on Ignis’ chest and slightly bent him forward as he thrusted faster, harder. Hard enough to rattle their teeth.

"N-no, I don't want to chance waking the-a-Ah!!" The increased thrusts short circuited Ignis' thoughts and he arched his back to accommodate. Gladio stroked Ignis’ cock, his movements becoming less coordinated as the fire in his blood crept along every nerve.

"Iggy, I—I’m gonna—hnngh—a—Ah!!!” With a mighty thrust Gladio came, spilling his release deep in Ignis’ body. Gladio's heat filling him, and a few extra dizzying thrusts into his hand were enough to send Ignis over, causing him to collapse back onto Gladio, shivering with pleasure. Gladio slipped out of his partner and sat back on his heels, moving Ignis along with him. He wrapped his arms around his love and cooed in his ear. Now that the frenzy of passion had passed, his hands were affectionate and possessive.

"Oh, Ignis, my little bird, the song of my heart. I love you.” He cupped Ignis’ cheek, turning his face towards him, and pressed tender little kisses everywhere he could reach.

"Mm, I love you too, darling. My sweet love..." He twisted in Gladio's grip, readjusting to kneel before him. He pressed his hand to his cheek and leaned to steal a deeper, passionate kiss. Gladio reciprocated, smiling from his husband’s affection. Their love was interrupted by a noise from the cabin, a quiet cry. "Our son calls..."

Gladio chuckled, and placed his forehead on Ignis' shoulder with an exasperated expression.

"You wash up, little bird, I’ll go take care of him.” He raised his head and pressed another quick kiss to Ignis’ lips before moving to stand.

Ignis nodded and wandered over to the lake. He dove in in a graceful motion. Gladio admired his husband’s lithe form before jogging back to the cottage. He scooped his pants up along the way, absently wiping himself off. When Gladio arrived to the cabin, Solis was holding himself up on the side of the bassinet. He smiled from ear to ear at seeing his child, who squealed when he saw his father, and fell back onto his bottom.

"Littlest bird! Look how big and strong you are already!” He tossed his pants aside and lifted Solis from the bassinet, and nuzzled their noses together. “Did you have a good nap, light of my heart?” Solis giggled and cooed, pawing at Gladio’s cheeks. He carried his son to the bed, and lied down on his stomach. He cradled the baby between his forearms, Solis lying on his back between them. His little avian feet kicked excitedly. “Daddy loves you so much, precious light of my heart. I love your Papa so much too, we have to take good care of him, okay?” Solis looked up at him wide eyed and stuck his fist in his mouth, making little noises. Gladio leaned his face down and blew raspberries on his belly. The baby giggled and grabbed fistfuls of Gladio’s hair.

Ignis wandered in a few moments later, still sopping wet. He smiled at the sight before him, his spouse and their beautiful son.

"Solis! Are you taking good care of your Daddy?" He walked to Gladio and rubbed his hand over his back. "Was he alright when you arrived?"

Gladio turned his head as best he could with Solis’ little fist in his hair.

"Iggy! He was -standing-! He was standing and holding the side of the bassinet! Err, nest. Is that typical?!” He tried to tickle his son’s wrist with the tip of his finger to get his little clawed fist out of his hair. Ignis nodded, his lips pursed as if Gladio had no reason to be surprised, and then laughed at his spouse's confusion.

"My darling, we continue to grow in our eggs! We have strong limbs to facilitate flight, he more than likely is just using that in order to stand. I'm certain he won't stand without assistance for a few more months, and even then, he'll likely waddle slowly. Our legs are built to support us, even just after hatching, here, look." He carefully pried the baby's fist open, sacrificing his finger to him instead. He offered his opposing finger to Solis' other hand. The baby took it, a death grip on both. He held the baby's hands, and carefully lifted him to a standing position. Solis seemed to be having trouble holding his head up, but his legs folded into a natural crouch, and he was able to hold himself steady. "Though, I will admit I am a bit concerned about his head wobbling, is that normal for human children?"

“Ignis, human babies don’t walk until they’re about one year old. They don’t pull up and stand until about six months old. This... this is incredible!” Gladio smiled at Ignis’ demonstration, trying to pay attention, but more focused on how adorable his son was. He gushed. “I know I’m his dad, but he’s the cutest baby in all of Eos, I’m sure of it!” He reached up to support the back of his son’s neck. "Yeah, their neck muscles aren’t strong enough to hold up their big heads. Human babies are born with heads that are disproportionately bigger than the rest of their body.”

Ignis carefully removed his grip and sat on the bed while Gladio had Solis supported. He pulled the baby to lie against his feathered crotch, and took his wrist between his fingers. He held his little arm out, and stroked over the dark feathers. The baby's feathers were fluffy, not flat like Ignis'.

"You see how fluffy he is right now? These will grow, and he'll shed them for his pubescent flight coat." Solis' little feet kicked as he tried to wrap his toes around Ignis' hand.

"Iggy... what age does your kind go through puberty?”

Solis wiggled his foot at Gladio, scrunching his toes up, and cooing. Ignis tilted his head slightly.

"Our pubescent stage is quite lengthy, often coinciding with our adolescent stage, depending on the child. We mark puberty as beginning when the child begins to fly, which can be anywhere from age two to age five, until their complete adult flight coat grows in, usually around age sixteen or seventeen." He wiggled Solis' arms. "Given our little one seems to have inherited his Daddy's strength, he'll likely be early to fly."

Gladio grinned at his son, tickling at the scales on his little avian foot.

"Oh, my Solis, don’t grow up too fast. Daddy wants you to be his littlest bird for awhile yet.” He studied his son’s arms and wings. “I think he’s going to be... heavier than you, Ignis, because he’s part human. Do you think it’ll cause him any trouble flying?” He scritched into Solis’ fluffy feathers, cooing at his son. Solis' toes curled, and he giggled at Gladio. He looked from Gladio up to Ignis curiously, watching their conversation. Ignis shook his head.

"No, darling. He should fly just fine. I believe if he wasn't meant to fly, he would have been born with human feet."

Gladio breathed out a sigh of relief. He worried intermittently about how well their genes would combine, much like Ignis had worried about miscarrying. He’d had faith though, finding himself taking solace in the Spirits, more so than he ever had before. They had blessed his union with Ignis, and he had faith that Ignis’ pregnancy, and their child, would be healthy.

"If you lie him on his tummy, it will help strengthen his neck.” He thumbed over Solis’ dimpled cheek, and leaned to kiss Ignis.

Ignis looked at Gladio with an expression of aghast panic.

"Won't that make him suffocate?!" He pouted at the kiss, a protective hand on their child's nude belly.

Gladio pulled away quickly, surprised by Ignis’ reaction.

"If he were a human baby at this age, I would say yes, but Solis is special, and so strong already. Let me show you.” He hopped off the bed, spread a blanket on the floor, and lied down on his stomach. “C’mere.” He patted the floor in front of him.

Ignis scooped the baby up, clutching the back of his feathered head as if Gladio had just told him to feed him to a wolf. He moved to kneel on the opposite side of the blanket and begrudgingly lowered the baby to sit against his legs. Solis looked curiously at Gladio, and blew bubbles with his saliva.

Gladio lay completely flat, his chin on the floor, and grinned at his husband and son. He stretched his arms out in front of him, palms up, the dark tattooed feathers rippling as his muscles moved beneath his skin. He held out his hands to Solis, and beckoned with his fingers.

"Come see Daddy, littlest bird.”

Solis looked almost entranced for a moment. He rocked forward and slumped, flopping onto his forearms. He dug his talons into the blanket, and kicked and clawed his way slowly to Gladio. It was an awkward, jaunted movement. Ignis watched, trying to not ruin Gladio's example, though he had the panic of a mother hen in his expression.

Gladio helped Solis closer on his belly, until their faces were close. Solis pushed up on his forearms, little head wobbling as he tried to look up at Gladio. He grinned and cooed once he got his head high enough to see his father.

"I remember when your Auntie Iris was a baby and your Grandma would make her lay on her tummy. She hated it, but before long her neck was stronger. Oh, littlest bird, they would have loved you so much.”

Gladio sniffled back sudden tears and reached out to stroke his son’s feathers. Ignis settled on his side. He smiled sadly at Gladio, and reached to rest his hand on his spouse’s.

"We typically don't bear second names, but...Solis Iris has a certain ring to it, hm?"

Gladio smiled softly at Ignis, his kind suggestion making the tears crest over his cheeks.

"It sounds beautiful. What do you think, light of my heart? Do you like the sound of Solis Iris?” Solis looked up at him. His face scrunched for a moment before he let out a tiny burp. Ignis blinked at him.

"I...I'm not certain if that's a yes or a no." He laughed at the baby's response and rubbed over his back. Gladio chuckled and scooted forward to place a kiss to Solis’ forehead.

"Are you getting hungry again, littlest bird? I think it might be time for dinner. It might also be time to put pants back on.” He scooted back away from the baby to sit up.

"Ah, we should probably help him with some...what did you call them?" He gestured to the baby's genitals.

“Diapers?” Gladio lifted Solis into his arms, his little head still wobbling. He cradled the baby in the crook of his arm and grinned down at him. “Maybe you and I will just run around nude from now on. Let it all hang out.” He looked up for Ignis’ reaction, smirking.

Ignis cupped his hands over the baby's ears, and whispered. "I would never be safe from your sex drive." Solis looked up curiously. Gladio cocked an eyebrow at his husband, his smirk growing.

"Wait, which one of us would be in danger of being jumped....?” He wiggled his fingertips into Solis’ palm to keep him occupied.

"You, if you aren't careful." Ignis reciprocated the smirk and leaned to steal a kiss. "I love you, darling."

“Definitely staying naked then.” He kissed Ignis softly, and was about to return his affections when Solis interrupted. His little arms and legs splayed out, and he squalled dramatically. Gladio looked down at his son, amused. “Are you feeling left out, littlest bird?"

Ignis chuckled and scooped the baby up out of his spouse's arms.

"Alright, little one. We'll get your food." Solis seemed interested in the amber ring around Ignis' neck. He snatched it, and held it in his little fingers. "Could you fetch the bread and milk, please, darling?"

“Hey! You handsome baby thief!” Gladio laughed and leaned to kiss his son, then nuzzled Ignis’ cheek before pushing up from the floor. He strutted around nude, casting Ignis saucy glances as he prepared more cornbread and milk for their son. Ignis took turns blowing kisses to the baby, then to Gladio, and grinning at his spouse.

"Yes, your Daddy is trouble, isn't he, dearest?" Solis cooed and frothed at Ignis' question. Ignis chuckled in response and watched Gladio walk over, bowl in hand. "Who's going to get pounced on as soon as you go to sleep, little darling? Is it Daddy? I think it is~!" He sing-songed to Solis as he reached for a hunk of cornbread. The baby giggled at his tone of voice, oblivious to the meaning of the words. Gladio sidled up to Ignis, invading his space as he fed their son. He kissed over his husband’s neck as he spoke into his feathers.

"And what does my beautiful life partner want for dinner?”

Ignis shivered at the neck kisses.

"I could go catch us a few fish once he's done eating. It may entertain him." He watched Solis suckle the milk out and crumble damp pieces of bread into his mouth. He worked his tongue around to taste them, then stuck his tongue out for more. "How are we for vegetables?"

“We still have a lot of root vegetables, and the new garden is growing but not ready.” He wanted to scritch Solis’ feathers, but he refrained while the baby was eating. He plucked another piece of bread to feed his son. Solis made an excited little noise and grabbed on to Gladio’s fingers as he sucked and gummed at the cornbread. Ignis made a disappointed scoff.

"You seem to have this well in hand, then." He truly seemed to be jealous that the baby didn't fawn on him as much as he did on Gladio. "I shall go search for dinner in the mean."

“No, little bird...” Gladio sounded hurt. “I said I’d make dinner. He’s just excited about the taste of the cornbread he got. Here.” He started wiggling Solis’ fingers from his hand, feeling guilty for interfering.

"No, it's alright, Gladio." Ignis sighed, disappointed in himself for getting jealous. "He's more receptive to you, it seems. I...I shall return in a few minutes, Gladio. I'd like to be alone a moment." He left without waiting for Gladio's response, closing the door to the cabin behind him. He flew to his nest, and pawed at the bedding. His pillow from Ardyn was there, as well as the remnants of the snacks he stockpiled during pregnancy. He found a container of jerky beef, and popped a small piece into his mouth. He huffed as he chewed, and hugged the pillow to his chest. All the pains he endured. The fact that even in utero the baby responded better to Gladio. Perhaps his child didn't love him. The very thought brought tears to his eyes, and he curled up in his nest.

"Shit.” Gladio finished feeding Solis, father and son both quiet as the mood in the cottage had soured. “We’re not doing a very good job of taking care of your Papa.” He sighed and kissed Solis’ chubby cheeks before laying him in the bassinet. He sighed again and pulled on pants and a shirt. “I bet Papa is up in your nest. You haven’t even seen it yet! He did such a good job, I wish I could get in it.” He picked the baby up and cradled him against his chest, heading outside. He carefully climbed the scaffolding, keeping Solis tucked against his chest. Gladio reached the top, and hid himself behind the nest wall. He lifted little Solis to look over the side. The baby spotted Ignis in the nest and squealed in delight, making grabby hands for him.

Ignis sniffled upon hearing Gladio's ascent. He wiped his eyes on his arm, and sat up. He saw the fluff of dark feathers, and sniffled again.

"Little one..." He reached out to lift Solis into the nest. "Did you get up here all on your lonesome?" He set the baby on his back, on the pillow from Ardyn. "Your Daddy is right, you are growing up too quickly." Solis seemed to be looking past Ignis, to the tree tops. He smiled at them, and cooed. "I wish your Daddy had sent you up with a diaper, little one."

A quiet curse could be heard from over the nest wall, and then Gladio’s bulky form climbing down. Gladio fetched several diapers and safety pins, and sent them up to the nest by the pulley and basket they’d used while Ignis was -very- pregnant. He tied the rope off on the scaffolding to keep the basket up at the nest. He cupped his hands to his mouth, and called out.

"I sure hope my little birds catch me some fish for this stew I’m going to start.” He thought for a minute. He didn't want them to hurry. He wanted Ignis to have some time to bond with their son in his nest. In their nest. “I’m not starting it for awhile though, so no hurry!!” He turned around and headed back into the cottage.

"I'll need you to watch him while I dive, darling!" Ignis called after his spouse. He took one of the diapers and pins from the basket, and looked at the baby. "What am I supposed to do with this..." It took Ignis several tries, until the diaper was fastened crudely around the baby. Solis seemed to enjoy the trouble Ignis was having with the cloth diaper. Once it was settled, and the battle had mostly ended in Ignis' favor, he sat the baby up. "This is your nest, little boy. This is where I gave birth to you."

He remained in the nest with their child for the better part of a half hour, lying beside him, and basking in the late day sun. He found a sling among the blankets and fastened it tightly around his chest. "Are you ready, darling?" He carefully fit Solis in so he was held completely to his frame. He could feel his tiny talons digging in. He hopped down, and flapped his wings to slow their descent. He could hear tiny giggles coming from inside the sling. Once he landed he opened it to see Solis smiling up at him.

"Oh? Do you like flying, little one? You shall be a great deal of trouble later." Ignis hopped and began to flap over to the lake. He hovered above it, flapping his wings at a steady pace, and lashing out with his foot to grab a fish. "Gladio! Could you bring me a bowl?" He called to his husband. He flew up, and swooped to grab another fish. One in each foot, his wings beating, Ignis felt something that made his heart sink. The baby shifted down suddenly in the sling. He cried out, a scared, high pitched noise, and flapped once, backward, hoping it was enough to propel him back to the ground. He hugged his wings around the baby to protect him during the fall, and landed on his back. "Ngh! Solis, darling, are you alright!?" He lifted the edge of the sling and saw him, happy as could be, snuggled against him. "Spirits -above- you scared me."

~~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~~

Once in the cottage, Gladio whistled to himself while he prepared to make cookies. Being with Ignis had made working without a song difficult, his husband always filled the silence with beautiful music, often without even realizing it. He could hear the quiet sounds of his family drift down from the nest every now and then, and it filled his heart with love and joy. Once he had the cookies in the oven, he prepped all the vegetables for their fish stew. He was just finishing when he heard Solis’ giggles from the ground level. He spotted Ignis outside the cottage, down from the nest with the baby in a sling. He took the cookies from the oven, and heard Ignis call out for a bowl. He was just walking outside when Ignis cried out, and fell to the ground. “Ignis! Solis!” He came running in a panic, dropping to his knees at Ignis’ side.

Ignis flinched as he slowly sat up. Dirt coated his back from his fall.

"I'm alright, darling! We're alright" He lowered the sling under Solis' bottom, who turned and cooed at Gladio. Ignis ran his hand over his fluffy head feathers, and leaned to press a kiss to his head. "I felt him shift, and panicked he would fall. I opted to ground us, and he seems none the worse for wear." He still had the fish clutched tight in his feet, though his focus was solely on the baby.

Gladio's chest hurt from panic, from watching Ignis fall.

"Oh, my little birds!” He pressed a flurry of kisses to them both; hands poking and checking for broken bones or abrasions. He finished by wrapping his arms around them both, and leaned his forehead to Ignis’. “Are you okay, baby?”

Ignis had some scraping against his left shoulder blade, where he took the brunt of the fall, and would obviously have some bruising. He nodded, despite the ache and sting.

"Yes, I'm sorry to have scared you." He made a worried sounding warble, as the fear still hadn't dissipated for him entirely either. He felt Solis' little hand paw at his pec.

“No, it’s fine, baby. I’m just glad you’re both okay. You did such a good job at protecting him.”

"Daaa...." Solis cooed, his voice carrying a comforting tone. Ignis chuckled, and lifted their child. "Are you trying to comfort me, little one? Come, let us go help Daddy cook."

Gladio kissed Ignis’ forehead, and smiled at their sweet little bird.

"Aww, see? He wants you to feel better. He loves you so much. I love you so much.” His heart was starting to slow down finally. “Easy up, baby.” Gladio rocked back on his heels and lifted Ignis into his arms, careful of his shoulder. “We’ll get the fish stew on the stove, and then I’ll patch your shoulder up.”

"What's wrong with my shoulder?" Ignis sounded curious. He assumed the pain was from the fall, not realizing he was scraped.

“You scraped it up, but nothing that won’t heal with a little bit of care.” Gladio carried his family to the cottage, the smell of cinnamon hitting them before they even got to the door. Ignis smelled the cinnamon almost immediately. Solis' head raised at the scent, and he sniffled around, his tiny nose twitching. Both he and Ignis made happy little warbles at the spicy scent. Gladio sat his family on the bed, and looked as though he might melt with love.

"I’m never going to survive listening to the -two- of you making the cutest noises about food.” He chuckled and pressed kisses to them both. “Rest and enjoy a cookie, little birds, and Daddy will clean the fish.” He brought Ignis two cinnamon cookies on a plate, took the fish from his feet, and carried them to the sink.

"Looks as if he's taken after me after all." Ignis pressed one of the cookies to his lip to test the temperature. Solis watched it curiously, and yelled at Ignis when he took a bite without offering him some. Ignis nearly choked laughing at the infant yelling at him. "He seems to have your appetite though!"

Gladio whipped around from where he was filleting the fish and laughed from deep in his belly.

"One day old and already indignant about food. He -definitely- takes after you.” He got the fish in the pot, along with the vegetables and fresh herbs. He always added dill now, Ignis’ favorite. Stew on the stove, he washed his hands and got the tray of first aid items. He set down a towel, and settled behind Ignis on the bed.

Ignis chewed the cookie down to mush and took a clawful from his mouth to feed to Solis. He smeared it on the side of his finger, and offered it to the baby. Solis immediately fell face forward to chew on Ignis' finger, hungrily gumming up the cinnamon cookie mush. Ignis took another bite, which Solis watched, his attention unfaltering to the cookie.

“I have two adorable little cookie monsters.” Gladio watched Solis from over Ignis’ shoulder, a soft smile on his face, before turning his attention to Ignis’ wound. “This might sting a bit, baby.” He carefully washed Ignis’ shoulder, and the rest of his back. He used the same salve that he’d used once upon a time on Ignis’ leg, carefully rubbing it into the abraded skin under his feathers. Ignis winced, a face the baby immediately noticed. He pulled away, trailing saliva from Ignis' finger and down his chin, and cooed at him. He patted his little clawed hand against Ignis' chest.

"I'm alright, little one. It only stings." He raised Solis onto his good shoulder, so he could see Gladio. He puffed his little cheeks out, and furrowed his brow.

“Sorry, Iggy.” Gladio applied salve to all the little scrapes, and when Ignis winced again, Solis yelled at him for hurting his Papa. “I’m sorry to you too, littlest bird.” He blew a puff of air into Solis’ fluffy feathers, and he gasped. He leaned to press a kiss to the nape of Ignis’ neck, and the baby yelled again. “I have kisses for you too!” Gladio made a kissy face at Solis, who promptly smacked him on the lip, and grabbed a hold of it. He chuckled and made silly sounds at his son, resting his hands on Ignis’ hips.

"Be careful, darling! His claws are still pointed." Ignis twisted and pressed a kiss to Gladio's cheek, much to the complaint of their child, who still had him by the lip. "Let Daddy go, Solis. Come along. You should have a nap prior to your dinner anyway." The baby raised his clawed foot, and tried to scale Gladio.

"Wet go, widdewest wird.” Gladio tickled Solis’ little toes, trying to get his son to release his face. It only made his littlest bird giggle, and withdraw his foot. He moved his hand up, and wiggled his finger under Solis’ arm, and he finally released Gladio’s lip. He captured his son’s hands, and kissed both of his chubby cheeks before backing away so Ignis could lay him down.

Ignis stood, wincing as he shifted his injured arm.

"Are you going to be a good darling, and stay in your nest this time?" He carefully laid Solis down in the bassinet, and smiled as he watched the baby yawn. He turned and moved to embrace Gladio. "Our child is truly the cutest thing on two little bird feet."

Gladio sat on the edge of the bed and gently pulled Ignis down into his lap. “He takes after you.” He kissed Ignis’ collarbone, and tickled the inside of his thigh.

Ignis giggled and squirmed in his lap. He buried his face into the crook of Gladio's neck, and let out a contented sigh.

"I love you, darling. I love -us.-" Gladio threaded his fingers into the feathers at the back of Ignis’ head, and held him close.

"I love you too, little bird. And us. And our littlest bird, and our family. I’m going to have to build an addition to the cottage, so he can have his own room.”

Ignis nodded in agreement.

"Of course, certainly if we intend to have more than Solis." He smirked at Gladio and stole a kiss.

“More than....” He was so stunned by the prospect that he just sat there through the kiss. “Do you.... do you want to have another baby?”

Ignis shook his head.

"I'm perfectly happy with it being us three. I know many of my people only have one child, though I'm not certain -why.-" He kissed over Gladio's jaw, and raised a claw to scratch his beard.

“I can’t imagine growing up without Iris.” Gladio watched the bassinet, little Solis was trying to fight sleep. His eyes would fall shut, then pop back open while he cooed. Finally they stayed shut while he gummed at his little fist. He turned and smiled at Ignis, jutting his chin out for kisses and scratches. “I love our family just the way it is, little bird, but I’d be happy to have more children too.”

Ignis had never known living with siblings. He offered a small smile, and embraced Gladio.

"So long as I'm with you, darling." He wiggled around and slipped off Gladio's lap. He moved to the tray of cookies, took one, and returned to hold it out to Gladio's mouth.

“Always, baby.” A soft smile graced his face as his husband moved about their home. “Mnm, thanks, little bird.” He took a bite of cookie straight from Ignis’ hand, his hand wrapping around Ignis’ thin wrist as he did so.

"Gladiolus?" Ignis bowed his head and nosed him. "I love you." He sat on his spouse's lap. His face was that of calm adoration, his love unbounded for his spouse. Gladio tilted Ignis’ chin and placed a tender, cinnamon-flavored kiss against his husband’s lips. He scooted back in the bed and pulled Ignis down against his chest.

"Cuddle with me, little bird.”

Ignis settled against him, nuzzling against his chest. The scent of their fish stew in the air. The little coo of their baby. His husband's calm heartbeat beneath him. There was no where he'd rather be.

"Whenever, and forever, my darling."

Gladio caressed Ignis’ hair feathers, and the ones on his neck. The places he knew made Ignis’ avian toes curl happily.

"I meant to ask earlier, how did Solis like your nest?”

Ignis nuzzled into Gladio's hand.

"He seemed to enjoy the nest quite a great deal. He tried to grab the rays of light that filtered in through the trees."

“Well if that’s not the cutest thing I’ve ever heard... you chose his name well, song of my heart.” Gladio stroked Ignis’ forehead and cheek, trying to stay relaxed for a touchier subject. “What about flying? You will take him again, won’t you? I bet he loved it.”

"Oh yes, of course!" Ignis looked up and smiled. "And I’ll teach him to sing, as well!"

Gladio cradled his arms around Ignis, careful of his scrapes, and rolled them on their sides so they could face each other.

“I... I can only imagine what that’s going to sound like. Heart-breakingly beautiful...” Tears welled in his eyes just at the -thought- of Ignis and Solis singing together.

"We shall be careful when singing, then." Ignis raised a hand and thumbed over Gladio's cheek. He began to hum a contented song, and nosed over him. Both of them drifted off for a nap of their own while their dinner cooked.

Ignis snuggled up to his spouse as he woke. He could hear the gentle rhythm of his breathing, the beat of his heart. Gladio made a contented noise in his sleep, his head turning towards his husband as he snuggled closer. A small smile twitched across his lips, and he mumbled something unintelligible. Ignis turned his head and saw their child, on his knees, gumming the side of his bassinet. Solis smiled wide when he noticed Ignis looking at him, and let out a happy squeal. Ignis placed a finger to his lips to hush him, and slipped out of bed. Gladio shifted again and stretched a thick arm above his head on the pillow, his dark hair splayed across the white linen. Ignis scooped Solis up, and returned, laying him on his belly on Gladio. He squealed happily again, and smacked his hand against Gladio's bare chest. Gladio woke with a start, eyes flying open.

"Wha...?” He smiled sleepily at the sweet face greeting him. “Littlest bird, did you fly over here from your nest?” He lifted Solis up from under his shoulders and drew him close to his face. “Daddy loves you so much, light of my heart.” He pressed kisses to Solis’ cheek and neck, rubbing his face into the crook until the baby giggled. He set him back down on his chest, and reached for Ignis to pull him close. “Ah, there’s the song of my heart. I love you too.” Ignis allowed him to pull him back, though he stared off.

"Do you hear that...?" He pulled away from Gladio, and walked toward the door. A falcon's cry rang out, closer, then closer still. Ignis held his hand back to Gladio as he opened the door, motioning for him to stay back with the baby. He held his arm out, and a large falcon landed on it. It tilted it's head back and forth. "Good boy..."

Ignis pulled the missive from the holster around the falcon's leg. He leaned his head to nose the falcon, before whispering a command for him to return home. The falcon took off from Ignis' arm, and he closed the door behind him.

Gladio sat up on the edge of the bed, Solis held against his chest. His son cooed in concern as he turned away from the door, body curling around Solis protectively. He hummed a soothing song to his baby, to keep him calm while they waited on Ignis.

"Only one place that could have been from..." Ignis returned to Gladio's side, and held the missive out to him.

Gladio took the piece of parchment from Ignis’ hand, and passed Solis to him, but not before placing a soft kiss to his son’s feathered head. He looked over the simple note, and then read it aloud to Ignis.

"It says: Ignis. The Emperor is starting to decline once more. Please make haste to the Capital as soon as possible. Dr. Verstael Besithia.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this story to completion, we hope the wait for little Solis was worth it. We sure think it was, for the cutest thing on two little bird feet. <3


End file.
